


【麦雷】【银狐AU】The Loner 格格不入

by lotusfire666



Series: 麦雷AU三部曲 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: Lestrade在破案过程中被变形症患者（某种狗）咬了，变成了每月有三天会变成银狐的体质。变形症患者在社会上非常受歧视，Lestrade很费工夫才得到同行的认可。





	1. 正文

Prelude.

Lestrade走进现场时，注意到气氛有点不一样。Anderson在躲避他的视线，Sally脸上愁云满布。他皱了皱眉头，自从上次的花园杀人案之后很久没有这么凝重的气氛了。他还没有走进罪案现场，就被浓重的血腥味呛得几乎后退了一步。稳了稳心神，他走进那个放着可怜受害者尸体的房间。

就算他见识过许多罪案现场，眼前这个的恐怖也算是排行很前的了。整个房间的墙上全部被喷溅上了血迹，尸体躺在地毯中间，赤身裸體，躺在一堆呕吐物中间，眼睛被挖了出来，肠穿肚烂，一只手掌上的手指被撕裂，丢得到处都是，下身不知所踪 。房间里一股令人作呕的尸体味道，混着呕吐物和酒精气味，Lestrade本来已经很敏感的鼻子几乎让他当场吐了出来。他努力定了定神，倾身向前检查起尸体来。

Anderson走上前来，用两根手指捏着一个证物袋递给他，Lestrade接过，眼睛蓦地睁大。

“在受害者的手里找到的。”Anderson说，顿了顿好像要努力咽下什么。“好像是动物毛。像是狗毛，呃，或者……狐狸毛。”

Lestrade抬起头，发现屋子里的人都在看他。他咳了咳，说：“检验一下到底是什么毛。”随后出门，拿出手机，犹豫了下，打了个电话给Sherlock。

 

Sherlock很快就赶到了，穿着他的长风衣，意气风发地穿过封锁线，连个招呼也不打就直奔现场，Watson医生紧跟在他身后，对着Lestrade抱歉地笑笑。Lestrade在外面深深地吸了口清新空气，转过身跟着他们走进现场。

Sherlock趴跪在尸体前面，口中念念有词，Watson医生时不时在旁边补充着什么。好像这就是他们经手过的无数个案子中最普通的案子之一。好像这又是Sherlock无数有趣谜题中最普通的一个。好像这就是日常。Lestrade看着他们，心思却飘走了。

他等 Sherlock站起身，用几个愚蠢的问题激发他滔滔不绝，一边拿出笔记准备记着。

 

Sherlock的眼睛发着光，简直可以说带着笑了：“这可真是太奇妙了。是不是，John？我还是第一次看到这样的伤口——”他指着那堆肠子，Lestrade勉强地看过去，疑问地挑起眉毛。“死者死于利器，嗯……刀或者斧子，然后又人为把伤口撕裂成动物撕咬。凶手把他的下身完全藏起来了，这个脊椎的断口很粗糙，他走的时候很匆忙。大部分的血是后来弄上去的，伤口却是活着的时候做的。一个愤怒的男人，很有力气，身高大概六尺四英寸——”他还在喋喋不休，Anderson粗鲁地插嘴进来：“闭嘴，怪胎！我们已经查出来是动物干的了！”

Sherlock夸张地抖动着肩膀，叫道：“动物？你们都是瞎子吗？Anderson我不得不说你的智商真是下降得太厉害了。傻子都能看出来这是人干得！你看这种血迹喷溅的痕迹，动物不可能弄得这么规整……变形症患者？嗯，一个非常有力的变形症患者……”他还要说什么，Lestrade插嘴道：“可那怎么解释现场的动物毛呢？死亡时间不是变形症患者发病的日子……”

Sherlock咧开嘴笑道：“这就是最有意思的部分了。一个可以在正常时间变形的变形症患者。哈，这个案子越来越有意思了。”

哦，天啊。变形症患者。Lestrade皱了皱眉头。他不知道Sherlock知不知道他被感染了，他宁愿他不知道。不过Sherlock什么不知道？千万不要在这个时候把这个事情提起来。他好不容易才让组员重新接受跟自己一块工作，千万不要被再次影响。

好说歹说把兴奋的Sherlock送走，Lestrade抹了抹脸，走回现场。Sally正在跟Anderson窃窃私语，看到他来了，立刻住了嘴，眼睛看向别处。Lestrade装作没看见。他们能接受他继续做DI已经很不容易了，别的就不要再多想了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade坐在办公桌前对着一大叠的文件叹气。他觉得他已经面对文件整整两个星期了。变形症患者只能在满月变身，结果他们上次逮到一个可以在非满月变身的患者，又有人报告说有人目睹患者在非满月变身，报纸上专家怀疑有的感染者被二次传染之后可能会出现这样的情况。不知是不是这个原因，Lestrade明显觉得局里对他的态度有些改变。出外勤的时间少了，大概是怕他见到血腥会狂性大发？有些工作被用各种各样的理由拿给了别人，尤其是涉及到变形症伤人的，几乎一件都不拿给他。他倒不是觉得Dimmick或者Wilson不好，只是心有不甘。Sally对他的态度没有变，但是他不止一次注意到Sally下意识地躲开他的触碰。Anderson基本除了必要不会在他面前出现 。当面讽刺嘲笑他的人少了，但是他感觉到自己一直被盯着。当他走进办公室，满办公室的声音都会停下来，然后又故作自然地继续下去。就算局长支持他有什么用呢？就算他努力表现得跟平时一样，甚至更积极更友善又怎样呢？他是不同的，他已经变得不同了。人们知道，人们知道他是有风险的传染源 。

他一直都知道。

还能继续工作，他已经知足了。

Lestrade觉得自己心里的爪子正在抓挠。他伸开手，看掌纹纵横交错，右手指甲磨损得很厉害。上一次变形的时候他把咀嚼棒抓坏了。他伸缩了下手指，闭上眼睛想象了下四爪着地快速奔跑的感觉，在自己沉湎进去之前张开了眼睛。

距离下一次变身还有3天。

他翻开一卷卷宗，抿了口已经冷了的咖啡，开始看了起来。

 

1。

 

变形症到底是如何开始的呢？Lestrade查过资料，专家们众说纷纭，唯一确定的是15年之前第一只半人出现，是一只狼人，他感染了至少上百人之后被击毙了。然后经过三五年变形症逐渐出现了狼以外的变种，但全部是凶猛的犬科动物，一直延续到今。被狼人感染之后根据个人特性会变成不同类型的犬科，这也是科学界一直未解的难题。被感染者咬伤的受害者有百分之二十的可能会被 转化成具有人类神志的动物， 而百分之四十五的可能受害者会发狂发疯，变得极具攻击性 ，一旦被发现立刻就会被击毙。只有为数不多感染不严重的，可以通过自身抗体将感染病毒驱除出去。幸或不幸，Lestrade属于那百分之二十转化成功的。 

 

Lestrade躺在家里的床上，等着他的变化降临。他现在已经习惯不忙的时候每个月请四天病假把自己锁在家里等待变化期过去。

他睁着眼睛，看着窗外的月亮穿过云层照到他身上，感受着骨骼变形的痛苦。

那是一种他每次都觉得自己没办法忍受的疼痛，内脏被挤压，骨骼被拉伸再压缩，头脑疼得好像有钢钉穿过，眼前一片灰暗 。

 

第一次变形他几乎全程昏了过去，而十几次之后他的大脑甚至还有余裕想着大部分发狂的受害者都是没办法经受这种痛苦才会发疯的吧。过大的痛苦令他不得不咬着或者抓着什么东西才能控制住，在他咬烂了三个枕头之后他不得不买了养狗用的巨大咀嚼棒来克制自己撕碎整个房间的冲动。

 

几分钟精疲力竭的挣扎之后他变成了一只银狐，有气无力地趴在床上。

月光依然很亮，银狐浑身汗湿，他厚重的银黑色的毛都粘哒哒地贴在身上。他躺了大概半个小时，等浑身的酸痛劲儿过去，喷了个响鼻，甩了甩头，从床上跳了下去。

它跑到浴室，费劲地用前爪把水龙头打开，冲进水里把自己身上的汗冲掉，随后摇摇晃晃地跑进厨房。下午准备好的熏肉放在盘子里搁在地上，它习惯性地嗅了嗅，随后用牙齿撕咬了起来。

 

每一次变身，他都觉得自己的世界变了。桌子变得很高，冰箱更高，上层冰柜几乎够不着。手指没办法灵活移动，开个门这样的事他至少要失败十几次才能成功。浑身全是毛感觉很奇怪，多了条尾巴感觉更奇怪，最奇怪和难以忍受的是他必须手脚并用地行动，他很讨厌这样，感觉身为人很重要的一部分被剥夺了。

更大的改变是视觉、听觉、嗅觉变得非常灵敏，好像可以延伸到很远。对他来说，感觉就像世界的面纱被揭开，原本那些从来没有注意到的细节被显露出来。墙上浅浅的咖啡渍特别突出，是心脏形状的；冰箱里放久了的食物陈腐的味道变得极其生动；楼下有车驶过，车轮压过石头溅起水声，清晰得好像在耳边。

这一切令人眩晕。Lestrade自诩算是比较有观察力的人，虽然和Holmes那一家人不能比，也算是苏格兰场观察力数一数二的了。这些细节在变身后被如此放大，简直目不暇接，震耳欲聋，让他的脑子仿佛过载了一样充斥着无数被迫接受的讯息。他一边头痛一边忍不住想，Sherlock 是不是每天都生活在这样的眩晕里——爆炸一样的信息铺天盖地，如此多如此丰富，多么细微都不会略过，然后他不知是本能还是后天训练出来的，从中拮取对自己有用的。很遗憾Lestrade没有那样的天赋，也没有训练过自己，于是只能被动地接受，囫囵吞枣不加筛选全部扔进头脑的深处。

他花了很久练习自己不要被醉汉扔的酒瓶吓到，不要被路上一辆接一辆的车辆吵得睡不着觉，不要盯着天花板看蜘蛛吃蚊子看一整天，不要被酒精、汗臭、垃圾的味道熏得晕过去。不要变身期结束整个人都变疯狂，或者完全虚脱。

过程很痛苦，但是现在他已经适应很多了。接受所有的变化，作为一只狐狸，而不是一个人。不要想着赤身裸體四爪着地有多么不得体，不要想就着盘子喝水有多难看，不要想别人怎么看他。

Lestrade一向善于变通，既然知道变形症不可逆，他的下半辈子都要这样每月做三天狐狸，那再痛苦也只能这样活下去。他唯一能做的，只是在变身期把自己锁在家里，安静地蛰伏着，将人类世界隔绝在房门外。

 

狐狸吃完迟来的晚餐，呼噜了一声，摇着尾巴走进客厅，跳到沙发上，盘曲地趴下来，打开了电视。

电视的蓝色荧光映着它的毛闪烁着银蓝的斑驳色彩，它的褐色眼睛被映着，也好像发出了蓝莹莹的光。

 

2。

第四天，Lestrade终于重新坐在了办公桌前。他还是很疲惫，前一天晚上变身回来的痛楚如影随形，刚刚习惯的清晰世界重新变得模糊，他不知是心安还是遗憾。局里的人看到他回来，心照不宣地当作什么都没有发生，只是他们在他身边经过时骤然紧张的身体说明了一切——他又变过身了。那个半人又变过身了！他缺席的日子将事实昭显得如此清楚，哪怕想故意回避都无可推诿。

Lestrade已经懒得去琢磨别人的心思了。Lestrade做过调查，变形症患者都活不长，不知是因为寿命和他们所变形的动物有了互换的关系，还是一次次痛苦的变形将他们的精神逐渐摧毁 。那些稀少的，他的同类们，如果没有一开始就发狂而死，往往经过五六年也都因为各种各样的自残事件死去了。

Lestrade几乎不去想将来，不太想太早预知自己的结局。他现在活得好好的，心脏跳动得很有力，眼睛没有昏花，追犯人跑起来还是一样的快。将来的事情，谁知道，谁关心？妻子带着孩子离开已经很久，他也不想孩子成长在有个半人爸爸的阴影下，一确认感染就跟他们断了联系。他无牵无挂，还能活着就该感谢上帝 。别人的闲言碎语，冷淡回避虽然会让他难过，可是已经不会伤到他了。

他喜欢待在苏格兰场，哪怕看无聊的卷宗，做普通的文案工作。他更喜欢追逐犯人，出现场。他喜欢人。喜欢保护，喜欢负责任，喜欢多管闲事，甚至连Sherlock这种全苏格兰场都为之头痛的人他都存着一份爱护的心。他就是没办法离开这一切，哪怕他早知道局里对他有意见的人越来越多。

 

Lestrade揉着太阳穴，对没办法把面前的案件理清楚的自己生气。忽然手机响了，他接起来，Watson医生在对面上气不接下气地叫道：“探长！Sherlock昨晚上被半人咬了！！”

Lestrade一推桌子跳起来。成堆的文件被摔落在地上，在安静的大厅里发出响亮的声音。

当他火急火燎地赶去医院时，不出所料看到Watson医生正在手术室外焦急地等待着。在憔悴却镇定的Watson医生旁边却站着Mycroft，依然是标准的三件套，撑着他的雨伞，见到他走近，微微颔首示意。

Lestrade微微愣了一下。他已经有好几年没见过Mycroft了，之前Sherlock受伤，他也只是待一会儿，安排一下就走，几乎碰不上面。现在这样严阵以待地等着可见事态不容乐观。  
他走上前，把手扶在Watson医生肩上，医生对他虚弱地一笑。

“发生了什么？告诉我细节。”他问，忍住心里泛上来的不安。

Watson医生犹豫了一下，随后娓娓道来。是Dimmick的案子（Lestrade想，怪不得他不知道，Sherlock有一阵没在他面前出现了），有关最近袭击流浪汉的半人（他理所当然地又被排除再外），他们追踪了两个月终于在那个半人变身时找到了他的行迹，Sherlock让John和他兵分两路围堵，自己就先追过去了（果然如此，那个不考虑别人的小疯子），等John赶过去时Sherlock正在和一只巨大的黑狼搏斗，当John终于找到机会击毙那畜生时，Sherlock已经受了不少的伤，并且很快开始昏迷。他们赶紧把Sherlock送来医院，Mycroft几乎是立刻就出现了，安排妥当了一切，但坚持要等Sherlock醒来。John想到Lestrade也是感染者（好吧很明显Sherlock已经知道了一切并且告诉了John），于是就把Lestrade也叫来了。

Lestrade不知道该说什么好。他知道就算自己来了也没多大用处，Watson医生也是关心则乱了。他可不觉得多一个感染者站在可能被感染者旁边会有多好的效果，反向的影响倒是可能有。Watson医生显然还是把他当作那个随叫随到的DI Lestrade，那个会对Sherlock网开一面的老好人探长，那个Sherlock为数不多可以称为朋友的人。Lestrade心里因为这久违的待遇而小小地高兴了一下，随后被他强行按了下去。他是一个半人，而Sherlock还面对着成为半人的危险在手术室里躺着。

他在Watson医生旁边坐了下来，拍拍医生的手背，干涩地说：“他一定没事的。也有可能他会完全不受影响 。Sherlock一向运气很好，他会没事的。”自己都觉得自己的说法非常无力。

Mycroft闻言稍稍动了下，将重心从左脚转到右脚，看了Lestrade一眼。

三个男人沉默地等待着。空气中弥漫着的忧虑几乎有了形体，粘稠沉闷，Lestrade觉得自己的胃开始纠结起来。

 

手术室的门被推开，Watson医生第一个跳了起来冲了过去。Lestrade看着他急切地询问着Sherlock的情况，恍惚地想自己被咬的时候有没有谁像这样关心着？Sally好像很着急，Anderson也很紧张，只是这些细碎的记忆片段已经被更多随后而来的痛苦取代了。他走上前，听着医生解释病人状况。

 

Sherlock受了不少外伤，有轻微脑震荡，缝了针，打了麻药正在昏睡。体内检测出来有超过容许值的变形症病毒，已经用了抗生素，但是众所周知抗生素是对变形症病毒几乎无效，他们只能等到下一个月圆看Sherlock的反应才能知道他是否真的被感染，以及，更可怕的，感染成功变成半人，还是不成功让他发狂。

Lestrade模糊地想起自己第一次变形被关在笼子里，被整个苏格兰场的人围观的情形。疼痛顺着他的脊椎窜了上来，好像是源自那个记忆，又好像是昨晚上的余波。他瑟缩了下，把注意力投在病人身上。Sherlock昏睡的时候看起来非常平静，完全意识不到被Watson医生握得死紧的手。

Lestrade看着Watson医生握紧的手，看了一会儿。

他随后清清嗓子，礼貌地表示他要回去工作了，有什么需要尽管电话，Watson医生对着他感激一笑，却完全没有松手告别的意思。他正要出门，Mycroft也随着他走向门口。

“谢谢你过来。”Mycroft诚恳地说。

Lestrade挥了挥手表示小意思，转身离开了医院。

医院外乌云密布，空气闷得透不过气来，Lestrade觉得胃里更难受了，早上匆忙泡的廉价咖啡在他胃里叫喊着，扭曲着，令他的胃痉挛了起来。他暗骂了一声，小跑了起来， 希望可以在大雨下下来之前赶得及回到苏格兰场。

（ 这里Les和Myc仅仅是认识，没有发生过感情。Lestrade见过Sherlock哥哥，仅此而已。）

 

8.23 更  
3。

接下来的几个星期里Lestrade去了贝克街221B好几次。Sherlock比平时更加暴躁难处，伤还没好就大发脾气乱摔东西，Watson医生请了长假在家陪他。Sherlock的尖刻是平时的数倍，让Lestrade几乎坐不下去，Watson医生却只是好脾气地提醒他不要乱动。 

距离满月还有一周的时候他又一次碰见了Mycroft，他正要进门，正好碰见Mycroft关门出来，伴随着Sherlock的大声咒骂。Mycroft看到他，歉意地笑笑，也没说什么就走了。Lestrade目送那个男人离开，觉得他完美的形象好像坍塌了一角，深深的疲惫从他拄着雨伞依然有点不稳的步伐里冒了出来，弥散到整个楼道都是。

Lestrade深深吸了口气，拾阶而上。出乎意料之外家里只有Sherlock一个人，正气鼓鼓的缩在他的沙发上。见到Lestrade进来，翻了翻眼皮，出乎意料没说什么。

Lestrade左右环顾，没话找话说：“Watson医生去哪里去了？”

“我打发他去买东西了。”

“我刚才看到Mycroft……”

“别提那个混蛋！！”Sherlock忽然暴怒，狠狠地将手中的垫子摔了出去。

Lestrade只好沉默。

Sherlock张嘴想说什么，犹豫了下又闭上了，他紧紧闭着嘴，愤恨地盯着墙壁，好像要把它瞪出一个洞似的。

Lestrade深深叹了口气。

“听着，Sherlock。不要把它想得那么坏。那些熬不过去发狂的人都是受不得痛的，你经历过的疼痛已经很多了，应该也能熬过去的。最初疼痛过去之后没有那么坏。看的听的都更清楚了，对你的推理来说应该也更有用……”

“变成半人让你这么高兴吗？Mr.狼人先生？哦等我变成半人之后担心我会变得更聪明更能干？把你们苏格兰场的蠢材都当作移动背景板了？啊我忘了你们本来就是微不足道的陪衬。”

Lestrade强忍着想转身走人的冲动，努力把怒火压回肚子里，重新开口：“Sherlock，别这样。不是一切还不知道么？也许，也许你根本就会不会感染，毕竟还有三分之一的人不会被感染成功……”

“哈！数据！数据能说明什么！45％的人当场就会发狂伤人！你是不是觉得自己可幸运了居然变形成功了！可稀少了是不是！可受人关注了！狼人探长！多厉害！！”

“我根本不想要这个！！”Lestrade克制不住大吼道。他觉得自己全身的血都集中在拳头上，恨不得上去狠狠揍这该死的侦探一顿。“我根本就不想要变成半人！！你他妈的知道什么！！”

他努力平息了下呼吸，正要继续说什么，辩解或者安慰。Sherlock非常不安，非常害怕，他知道，他不能对病人大喊大叫。该死的，他要冷静一下。Sherlock不是他。Sherlock是人类，他还没有转化。他只是在害怕。

这时Sherlock忽然开口，声音奇异地非常平静：“DI Lestrade，”

Lestrade抬头，心里咯噔一声。

Sherlock紧紧盯着他，他的眼睛因为过于专注而显得出奇的大。

“DI Lestrade，“他说，整个房间的气氛忽然变了，Lestrade觉得寒气涌进心里，他的心脏颤抖了起来，好像有一口钟正在摇晃，等待着那沉重的一击。

“七天之后，如果我发生不测，请你照顾John。Mycroft问你什么，只管推我身上。“

Lestrade心里的钟无比响亮地轰鸣起来。可是他什么也没说，只是很慢很慢地点了点头。

Sherlock嘴角勾了勾，隐约是个笑。他向沙发背上靠过去，脸上又恢复了面无表情。

Lestrade站起身来，犹豫了一下，把自己的枪卸下来，放在Sherlock面前的桌子上。

Sherlock探过身来，把枪推了回去。Lestrade看着他。

“我已经交给John了。 “Sherlock说，他的眼睛因为想到同居人而变得清澈温柔。

“不过谢谢你。“他难得地道谢，听起来真心实意。

Lestrade哼了一声，收起枪穿好衣服转身准备出门。

“你……“他想了想，觉得说什么都是白说。”Good luck。“

Sherlock摇晃了下手作告别，便不再看他。

Lestrade最后深深看了他一眼。侦探依旧苍白，头发乱糟糟的，缩在沙发上，背后的窗子开着，房间里乱七八糟的东西四处乱丢着。他努力把这一幕在脑海中刻画了好几遍，确保自己永远都会记得，随后关上了门。

出了221B， Lestrade并不想打车或者坐地铁，他缓步走着。他的脑袋昏沉沉的，心里又悲伤又愤怒。天气并不冷，可他觉得浑身都是冰凉的，只好加快步伐走，好像这样就能暖和起来。他不可避免地想到自己的第一次转化——全身赤裸地待在笼子里，半个苏格兰场的警员几乎都围着他，又是期待又是恐惧地盯着他看。他羞愤得想自杀，心里矛盾万分，一面希望转化失败发狂会立刻被击毙，他就可以逃过这样的羞辱，一面希望转化成功他就还能保留自己的神志，就可以以他Gregery Lestrade的身份继续活下来，一面就算感染不成功他觉得也没有办法再待下去了。他期盼着月亮出现，早点结束这份等待，又期盼着时间延长，永远都见不到月光。每一分每一秒都是折磨，他怀疑不等他变形他就会被这些观众们看疯了。当那剧烈的疼痛终于到来，残酷地撕裂他时，简直就像种解脱，以至于他几乎是立刻就昏了过去。

他沉浸在自己的思维里，以至于身边的黑车跟着他走了一段才意识到。他叹了口气，从善如流地坐进车里。

 

 

4。

车子里坐着Mycroft，Lestrade注意观察着他，意识到他还没有恢复到之前完美的形象。他依然没有从打击中恢复，虽然礼仪依旧完美，眼神却泄露了他的心境。

“Lestrade先生。“Mycroft说，有点苦涩。”很抱歉刚才让你看到不得体的一幕。“

Lestrade挥挥手表示没关系。他知道Mycroft肯定不是为这么点儿事找他。

果然，Mycroft沉吟了一会儿，开口道：“我有个私人的请求，想要问你。“

Lestrade点头表示继续。

“那我就不客套了，我想问你第一次变形的时候，是什么感觉？“

Lestrade觉得浑身的毛都炸开了。他张了张嘴，干涩道：“我以为你调查过了。“

Mycroft摇摇头。“我只知道现象，我不知道感受。“

“嗯……那个，我记不得了。“Lestrade说，他反射性地防御起来。

“你在转化之前有没有感觉自己会转化成功？或者说，有什么预兆让你觉得你能坚持下来？“Mycroft耐心地继续追问。

Lestrade觉得很不舒服。他从来没有跟人讨论过自己变形的感受。这太私人了。当众变形已经让他感觉自己被撕落了尊严，这种内在的疼痛已经成为他自身的一部分，他几乎是抱着这样的疼痛固执地相信着他还活着，他还作为人，而不是禽兽活着。

大概是Lestrade的表情表现出了什么，Mycroft表情柔和了一点，他几乎是用降尊纡贵的口气来说了：“Lestrade先生，你知道，我非常非常担心Sherlock。他好像认准了自己会转化不成功……“他停顿了下，眼睛里出现了真实的痛楚。”我不希望他会出现什么不测，哪怕那是他自己的选择也不行。你看，实际上我只能接受两种结果：转化完全成功或者完全脱离感染。所以我想跟你谈谈，毕竟你是我认识不多的转化完全成功的人。……而且，又是Sherlock的朋友。“他摊开手，目光诚恳。

Lestrade深深吸了口气。他抓了抓脑袋把心里的抵触放下，努力回想自己变化之前的感受——太糟了。真的太糟了。他确实想不到有什么特别。他很惶惶不安，很担心，暴躁易怒，除了数日子数时间眼睁睁地等着审判来临之外什么都做不了。是的，就像现在的Sherlock，只是Sherlock还有Watson医生一直在陪着，甚至连后事都安排得妥妥当当，而他，那时候，假如转化失败，射进他头颅的不知道是哪个围观者的子弹。

他透过厚厚的防弹玻璃看了眼窗外。他忽然有点羡慕Sherlock，在走向丧钟的路程上，不光是有Watson医生，他口口声声说不合的哥哥，也深深爱他，竭尽所能地帮助他。

“真的会很疼。非常、非常的疼。如果昏过去的话，可能会好点。“他最后说。

对面的男人感激地冲他笑笑，送他下了车。

 

满月当天，Lestrade最后给Watson医生打了个电话，告诉他一些注意事项，听到电话那头明显紧张的声音，好言好语地安慰了几句。他觉得Mycroft一定会想办法把Sherlock弄昏的。那个人信任他，他不知为何就是知道。

他最后检查了一遍这三天所需的食物和用品，锁上了门， 关了灯，拿着他的咀嚼棒躺在床上等待永远都没办法习惯的剧痛再一次袭击他。

 

周围一片安静，他知道其实有很多声音，只是他退化的耳朵听不见。他在心里默默地数着时间，心里牵挂着在城市另一头即将跟他一样，面临转化的Sherlock。他其实有一点隐约的期盼，希望Sherlock跟他一样，能够转化成功。他被孤立了很久，Sherlock是为数不多几个他转化后态度没有改变的。他有点自私地希望，他能多一个同伴。他知道Watson医生无论如何不会离开Sherlock，还有Mycroft也是。若Sherlock跟他一样了，他好似就有更多理由跟他们在一起——比起Sherlock的讽刺毒舌，苏格兰场的冷漠更让他伤心。

 

月亮出来了。他能感觉到月亮逐渐升起，那令人恐惧的光抚摸过他全身。他的血液、骨骼、皮肤、器官重新开始了异动。他趁着自己还能动紧紧咬住了咀嚼棒。随后，骨骼被拆分，器官被错位，血管被扭曲，头骨嘎吱嘎吱直响，挤压得眼前一片灰暗，喉咙里的血腥气一股股地冒上来，指甲开始长长，无数粗硬的毛发冲破皮肤要刺出来。疼痛如黑夜一样笼罩了他。无处可逃，无路可走。

把整个人碾碎再粘合也不过如此了，万箭穿心也不过如此了。

 

他想着。Sherlock不知道能不能受得过呢。怎样的麻药才能抵抗这样的痛苦呢。 他真的不想去给他收尸。

他颤抖着，从疼痛中逐渐清醒过来。

很好，Greg，你又熬过一次，没有疯。他对自己说。

 

狐狸匍匐在床上很久没有动，直到电话铃突兀地想起。在安静的房间，被放大的感官里简直就像是几百台钟一起敲一样响。狐狸挣扎地爬了起来，一瘸一拐地跑去电话处，拨拉了好几次都没够着。

是Sherlock！他怎样了？

可是他太虚弱了，没办法跳上桌子去。

“滴“的一声，自动答录机开始记录。

Watson医生激动的声音出现在那头：

“上帝啊！Lestrade！上帝啊！！他没有变！！他没有感染征兆了！！上帝啊！！！“他语无伦次，激动得几乎哭出来了，背景是Sherlock恼怒的什么话。

电话挂上了。

屋子里重回一片安静。

 

Lestrade觉得他应该高兴的。可是他没有。他觉得他比自己预想中的更希望Sherlock转化成功。

他盯着自动答录机的红点一闪一闪，心里一片空茫。

周围非常安静。真的很难得这么安静，没有车通过，没有醉汉，没有鸟叫，没有虫鸣。月光敞亮，房间里被笼罩在一片冰冷的白色中。鼻尖传来一阵汗味，夹杂着血的气味，是他自己刚才挣扎中弄在床单上的味道。细节铺天盖地，可只是让他觉得更加安静空茫 。巨大疼痛的余韵在身体四肢里蔓延，让他几乎抬不起腿，咀嚼棒咬得太用力，嘴里都是血咸涩的滋味。

他忽然觉得很孤独。

 

狐狸混混噩噩地走进厨房，差点被门槛绊了一交。它俯首到那一盘冰冷的熏肉面前，小口小口地撕咬着。

猛然间，电话铃又响了起来，狐狸只是支棱了下耳朵，连头都没抬，继续跟它的食物奋斗。

电话铃孜孜不倦地响了几声之后自动转了答录机。

一开始是一阵安静，随后一个低沉的男声响了起来。

Mycroft。

 

5。

Mycroft打电话的时候其实完全没在动脑子，他太高兴了。Sherlock没事，完全没有感染征兆，他担惊受怕了一个月的神经终于松下来，几乎抑制不住自己想要把这个消息分享出去。他几乎没想就拨了Lestrade的电话。天知道他为什么要拨这个电话，大概那个男人给他一种同盟者的感觉吧。毕竟在Sherlock这个事件里，真正参与的也就他们几个人而已。

可是等他电话一拨出去他立刻就冷静了。这个晚上不光是Sherlock的审判日，也是Lestrade的，他正在变身，或者变身完了，总之不是接电话庆贺的好时机。他犹豫了一下，还是没有挂电话。

他还记得那个男人在车子里时，一面明明很痛苦还要帮助Sherlock的样子。他心里微微地起了点愧疚之心，耐心地等电话转到自动答录机。

“你好，我是Mycroft Holmes。Sherlock没事。没有感染，没有转化。非常感谢你的帮助。“

他顿在那里，不知道该怎么继续。他又不太想挂电话。这个时候Sherlock有John在，他不会去碍事，可他今晚上也很想找人说话。他知道对面可能没有人接，只是简单地说一句谢谢就挂电话在这个令人高兴的晚上总觉得有点不够——

“我之前，真的非常担心Sherlock。他把自己搞出事情来不是一次两次了，搞得这么严重还是第一次。所以对你的态度有点急，我很抱歉。“

对面理所当然的没有声音。他有点想挂电话，又实在很想说什么——他今晚一定是昏头了，对着个答录机也能喋喋不休。

“你还好么？有什么需要帮助的？“他记得Lestrade说”很疼“时候的表情，是真的很难受的样子。

“我查过一些完全转化的变形症患者资料，刚变形之后都……“他斟酌了下用词，说道。“不太好。而且会出现很多不适反应，所以如果你需要什么，我会尽我所能。”

他又絮絮叨叨说了些话，自己都吃惊自己怎么忽然这么啰嗦，好像他的小弟弟不小心差点把自己搞死掉把他潜藏的感情都激发出来了。

他大概讲了有十来分钟，才猛然意识到自己已经说了太多了。尴尬地笑笑，准备说再见挂电话，忽然对面滴一声，有了反应。

有细细的呜咽声从听筒里传来。

Mycroft的心蓦地一抖。动物受伤的声音。他知道Lestrade是半人，但是他不知道是什么动物。听起来不像是狼。

“你还好么？”他放柔了声音问。

回应他的是稍稍大点的呜呜声。

Mycroft皱了皱眉头。他怎么会知道Lestrade想说什么。

“先待着别动。等我一会儿。”

他挂了电话，想着要不要找个兽医，但是估计Lestrade会不愿意，那个男人似乎对自己的半人身份非常排斥。犹豫了下觉得还是不要打扰Anthea，自己套上外套出去了。

 

找到Lestrade家没费他多少工夫。普通公寓楼，住宅区也很一般，就是普通人的感觉。他敲了半天门，都没有人应，结果一拧把手就打开了。

房间里一片黑暗。他把门关上，让眼睛尽量适应阴暗晦涩的光线。

这时候他才忽然意识到，他，Mycroft Holmes，没有带保镖，没有通知任何一个人，孤身一人跑到一个具有百分百传染性的半人家里来了。在他的小弟弟差点因为变成半人死掉的晚上，因为一通莫名其妙的电话以及几句莫名其妙的呜咽。

他很快镇静下来，在黑暗中静静观察着周围。房子住了很久，原先有女主人和孩子，现在只有一个人在住。 屋主显然平时不太打理，也很少带女性来。布置有条理，注重方便而不是装饰性。一个认真、灵活的人，过着几乎禁欲的生活。屋子里有些动物用的东西 是新近添的，磨损不严重，对方显然还在为自己的半人身份挣扎。

他慢慢地走进去，客厅是空的。他继续往里走，穿过走道，站在卧室门口，停住了。

卧室的床上一片狼藉，看样子刚刚经过痛苦挣扎，几根咀嚼棒随意地丢在地上，有一根上面沾了不少血。房间里血和汗的味道非常浓烈，看样子是转化过程中留下来的。可是这些都不是重点，Mycroft的视线在一进门就完全被窗台上的动物吸引了。

 

皎皎明月下，那只动物看上去发着银蓝色的光，尽管Mycroft知道它其实是黑色的。它比狼小，看起来像狐狸，又比一般的狐狸大一点。它琥珀色的眼睛从Mycroft进门就一直紧紧盯着他，蓬松的尾巴搭在腿边。月亮给它镀上一层银边，它看起来就像和星夜融为一体。

它很美。Mycroft心想。

 

Mycroft走近一步，狐狸似乎在努力克制着不要往后缩。它挺了挺胸，坐得更直了。

Mycroft一直走到它面前。他现在可以仔细地看它。确实是狐狸。银狐？黑色的毛尖端闪着银光。现在它的尾巴正在紧张地轻微摇晃着。

“Lestrade先生？”Mycroft明知故问。

狐狸认真地点了点头。这个动作令Mycroft发笑， 他忍住了。他伸出手，想要摸上狐狸的头，被避开了。

“那么，Lestrade先生，你有什么需要我帮助的么？”他公事公办地问。

狐狸似乎有点不好意思，不再看他，转了下身子，从窗台上跳下去，临走的时候尾巴轻轻扫过Mycroft的手。

Mycroft得说，他非常喜欢那种触感。

 

6。

狐狸回头看他一眼，继续往前走。Mycroft走上前来，跟着狐狸沿着屋子转了一圈，停在客厅大眼瞪小眼。

气氛有点尴尬。

Mycroft自问跟Lestrade不算熟，连朋友都只能说勉强，结果一晚上为他破例几次，连对方变形后的样子都见到了。他坐下来在沙发上，狐狸犹豫了下，也跳了上来，在他身边找了个地方，坐在自己后腿上。Mycroft看它特别正经的样子就有点忍俊不禁。

一人一狐古怪地沉默着。

“那么，看起来你没有什么大碍，那我就告辞了。”

他站起来，掸掸衣服，准备要走。狐狸立刻转向Mycroft。它犹豫不觉地用前爪够了下Mycroft的衣角，又缩了回来，眼睛注视着他，尾巴缓缓地垂了下来，耷拉在位子上。

真有意思。Mycroft想。他起身离开，狐狸也跟着他跳下沙发，亦步亦趋地在他裤脚旁走到门口，坐在自己的腿上摇晃着尾巴。

Mycroft忽然有了个荒诞的想法。他很想养这只狐狸，漂亮、聪明又如此惹人怜爱 。他想把它养在家里，偶尔带去办公室。他想一遍又一遍抚摸梳洗它光滑闪亮的皮毛。他想玩弄那蓬松的，看上去很舒服的尾巴。他从来不知道自己对动物有如此喜爱。他把这想法努力按了下去，不管怎么说，对方还是人，还是很自尊的那种，这想法无论如何很过分。

他蹲下身，跟狐狸平视，狐狸一动不动地看着他。

“我要走了。你自己多保重。”他还是没忍住，伸手摸了摸狐狸的头。这次狐狸没躲开，晶晶亮的眼睛一眨不眨。Mycroft抚摸着它的脖颈，它的背，感受着厚重柔软的毛掠过手背，非常温暖。

他很想抱抱它，于是倾身向前，手臂搂住这只漂亮的动物。狐狸的头正好在他的下巴。

 

这时候如果被咬一口，感染的可能是百分之百吧。他想，却没有松手。狐狸小小地僵硬了下，慢慢放松下来。它甚至抬起了前爪，搭在Mycroft的胸前，好像要模仿人拥抱一样。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

第二天晚上Mycroft结束了一天的工作，不期然又想起狐狸来。他犹豫了下，还是拨通了电话。这次几乎没等多久就接通了。看样子它身体恢复了不少。

虽然对面没有声音，Mycroft还是自顾自地讲起来。

他讲了很多话。从Sherlock已经检查过完全脱离感染征兆，到变形症解药研究最新的进展，自己也不知道是把对面当作狐狸还是人。

他关心那只狐狸，看上去美丽又谨慎，又隐约透出脆弱来。他知道那不是错觉，狐狸昨晚上明显对他有不明原因的依赖。他注意到它除了牙齿没有地方受伤，那就是心理上的原因。

他所认识的Lestrade探长坚强正直，行事果断有分寸，看不出心理问题。那么归根结底还是半人身份的困扰。他知道半人很容易患抑郁症，发展到后期大多会自残而死。大概是他们所经受的痛苦毕竟还是人类没办法想象的吧。

不管怎么说，Mycroft不太希望看到狐狸或者Lestrade中任何一个抑郁而死。

他听着听筒里传来的呼吸声，开口道：“我帮你预约了变形症研究中心的护理，下一次变身的时候他们会过来帮你，应该会好点。”

对面忽然静默了，Mycroft等了一会儿，没有声音 。

“虽然没有办法治好这个病，至少让你在发病时不会太痛苦。”

 

接下来的一个月里一切如常。Sherlock一恢复就投入他热爱的侦探事业，拖着John大街小巷地跑。没有做什么好事，所幸也没有捅出什么篓子。Mycroft有想到过Lestrade几次，想想对方已经变成人了，就没再拨电话。半人一般不愿意把原形露给别人看，之前也是他僭越了。也许对方只是一时脆弱，现在什么样的想法他无从得知。

他把这件事在脑子里打上“已解决”的标志，扔到记忆的储藏柜里，没有再想了。

过了差不多一个月的一天晚上，Mycroft正要和衣睡下，Anthea一条短讯把他惊醒了。

狐狸狂化。指示？

他楞了几秒才想起来说的是Lestrade的事情。这让他从床上一跃而起，一边抓过手机发短讯，打了几个字觉得太慢，直接电话拨过去。

“绝对不能伤害它！”

他在屋子里走了几步，还是觉得不放心，出门叫了司机驱车过去。

 

等他走进Lestrade家时，胃难受地下沉了。一屋子穿着厚重防护服的高大护理或坐或站，非常警惕小心的样子，家具被搞得乱七八糟，灯开着。他走进卧室，床上血迹斑斑，四散着之前还是衣服的碎片，狐狸趴卧在床上，一动不动，眼睛也是闭著的。它的银蓝色的毛凌乱不堪，隐约可见伤口。他回头，感觉愤怒在腹部积聚：“不是说不能伤它的么？”

领头的护理急忙上前解释道：“它没事。只是打了镇静剂昏过去了。”

“发生什么了？为什么它会发狂？”上一次温和理性的狐狸还在眼前，跟现在这只昏睡的狐狸好似不能相等。

“正常情况下半人每一次转化都有几率狂化。第一次成功不代表以后就会成功，狂化几率也不会因为转化次数多少而降低。这一只……我们来的时候就很不配合。拒绝换束缚服，拒绝用任何辅助方式。等我们好不容易把它固定住，刚开始转化时就出现狂化征兆，等到转化完成脱离束具就开始显现全狂化的形态，攻击我们。我们没办法控制它，只好给它打镇静剂。“领队说。Mycroft注意到他戴着厚厚的手套，手里拿着一根警棍样的武器。

他的胃难受地扭曲了。

 

7。  
Mycroft走上前，坐在床边，迟疑了下，伸出手抚摸狐狸的头。狐狸受伤了，血粘着毛，结成硬块，摸起来不复上次平滑。他摸摸它的背，它的下巴，感觉到微弱的心跳。

他正要收回手，狐狸忽然动了一下。周围的护理惊叫了起来，冲上前想把他拉开，狐狸已经睁开了眼睛，一伸脖子张口就咬住了Mycroft正放在它面前的手。

护理们惊呼一片，领队的冲过来，手里的棍子马上就要落下来。Mycroft回头用一个手势制止了他。

 

狐狸并没有咬下去。虽然他已经能感觉到尖利牙齿深深戳在皮肤上，但是没有破，没有再用力。

他试着伸过另一只手，抚摸着狐狸的头。狐狸从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，尾巴紧张地竖着，眼睛里还是模糊的，好似神智不清。

Mycroft耐心地梳理它头上纠结到一起的毛发，甚至试图去抓抓它的下巴。

终于，狐狸的眼睛逐渐聚焦到Mycroft脸上， 它慢慢地松开口 ，晃了晃脑袋，几乎是不自知地向前蹭了一下，又闭上眼睛软倒了下去。

领队在旁边急急地解释道歉，说镇静剂应该还有效，一边伸手要抱狐狸。

Mycroft把他的手推开，自己把狐狸抱了起来。

比想象中要轻。狐狸全身都被汗湿了，也许是血。湿漉漉的毛变得很凉，不复之前的温暖。

他抱着狐狸出了门，坐上车子。

 

第二天Anthea看到蜷缩在他脚边的狐狸时惊讶地张大了眼睛，不过什么话也没说。

狐狸几乎一直在昏睡着，偶尔醒来的时候也不太清醒，对Mycroft喂到嘴边的肉条几乎是毫不犹豫地咽下去。Mycroft摸着它光滑的毛，心里盘算着。

第三天，狐狸清醒了很多，但是装作还睡着，尾巴偶尔摆动，刷过他的裤脚。他装作没注意到，不动声色，还是继续喂着。

到了晚上，他把狐狸抱进客房，放在床上。床边放着他叫人从Lestrade家拿来的衣服。狐狸已经不装睡了，坐起来目光炯炯地看着他。

“自作主张把你的衣服拿来了。你公寓那边已经不能住了，前天的动静太大，估计左邻右舍都知道你是半人了。“Mycroft说。狐狸不安地动了下尾巴。

“关于这点我很抱歉，今天晚上请先屈居一下，我会尽快安排好新的公寓给你的。”他最后看了眼摇着尾巴的狐狸，关上了门。

 

第二天早上如同他预料一般，等他起来的时候，Lestrade坐在餐厅里，正在喝咖啡。看到他起来，有点局促，但还是站起来对他说早安。  
Lestrade看起来很疲惫，眼睛里全是血丝，黑眼圈非常重，精神倒是还好。

“我弄了早餐，希望你不介意。”Lestrade说，将几块吐司面包推到Mycroft面前。

“当然不会，谢谢。”Mycroft接过。

两个人沉默地喝着咖啡。餐桌上的气氛有点微妙。

最后还是Lestrade先开了口。

“那个，Holmes先生，非常感谢你对我施予援手。”Lestrade有点脸红。“我自己也没有想到我会狂化。”狂化之后还活着更是万幸了。虽然他对男人自顾找了那一帮护理有点愤怒，但是也是男人保护他免于被乱棍打死。

“我的荣幸。请叫我Mycroft。”Mycroft呷了口咖啡。“事实上，我也有错。我已经辞退了护理，他们不会再出现了。”他顿了下，真心地说。“我很享受你的陪伴。”他注意到Lestrade的耳朵微微红了。真是可爱的反应。他忍不住比较起昨天狐狸耳朵的触感来。

两人吃完早饭，Mycroft提出送Lestrade回苏格兰场，被Lestrade婉拒了。意料之中。他站在窗边，目送那个人挺直着腰，像平常人一样消失在街道上熙攘的人群中。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

几个月后。

Mycroft看着监视屏。

Sherlock看上去神采奕奕，正带着Watson医生埋伏在街角的小巷里。

另一块监视屏上， Lestrade穿着便衣，正伪装成路人警惕地注视着道路。

他们追踪这个连环杀人犯已经有两周了，正是准备收网的时候。

 

自从Lestrade上次离开他家，他们已经好几个月没见过了。Mycroft有时候忍不住会想那只靠着他腿入睡的银狐是不是他的错觉。他有时在月圆的晚上会给Lestrade打电话，确定对方还好，对方有时候接有时候不接。接不接他都知道狐狸会听着。 

有一天晚上他打过去电话，接电话的是刚刚变成人的Lestrade，男人疲惫沙哑的声音在夜晚听来清晰又遥远，带着无与伦比的性感。他小吃了一惊，匆匆挂了电话。

好像自从那一次之后他对Lestrade的关注就多了起来。

他知道Lestrade在苏格兰场混得不是特别好。因为他半人的身份，大部分涉及半人的案子都会刻意绕开他。他总是拿到最危险的案子，像是爆炸，像是杀人。仿佛因为他独身一人无牵无挂所以再怎么危险也没有关系。幸好Sherlock经常会帮他。 Mycroft有时候想运用他的影响伸出援手，但是他估计Lestrade不会高兴。他更频繁地出现在221B，尽可能地多帮帮Sherlock，以期能间接地帮到Lestrade。Sherlock对他越来越不耐烦，疑窦丛生，他用妈妈的借口塘塞过去，但他估计瞒不了多久，Sherlock迟早会看出来。

Lestrade的个人圈子自从他变成半人之后就大幅缩小。他总是会在下班后去酒吧要一杯啤酒，独自喝完之后回家。Mycroft疑心他是故意减少跟人接触，他把自己当成传染源。从监视屏上看着探长脸上一日增加一日的疲惫，Mycroft觉得心里漾起了一圈又一圈的波澜。

 

8。

Mycroft盯着监视器出了一会神，他的眼睛不由自主地追随着那个穿着洗得发白的风衣一脸镇定的人。他的衣服好像更旧了，哪怕在监视器劣质的画面下也能看出袖口磨损的痕迹，隐约露出里面的白衬衫。他心不在焉地琢磨着怎么才能找借口让Lestrade收下一件新的大衣，忽然看见屏幕上的人影飞快地扔下报纸掏出枪来。

Mycroft眉头一皱，扫向面对Sherlock的监视屏，Sherlock已经跑出了摄像头范围，Watson医生的身影也只是在屏幕一角一闪而过就消失了。他再转回Lestrade的监视屏，却惊恐地发现Lestrade正在跟犯人扭打在一起，不远处Sherlock正在跑来。

接下来的一切都发生在一瞬间。对Mycroft来讲，却像是拉长了数倍。

监视屏没有声音只有图像，但Mycroft觉得自己一定是听到了那一声震耳欲聋的枪响——不然他的心跳怎么会这么剧烈？他眼睁睁地看着Lestrade委顿在地，红色在他白色的风衣上洇染开来。就算倒在地上，Lestrade还是死死抱住犯人不放，不顾身上的红色越来越触目惊心，直到Sherlock和其他警察赶来，遮住了摄像头的视线。

Mycroft站起身来，手一伸把搁在桌上的半杯茶弄翻了，浅褐色的茶汁弄脏了台面上的文件，又顺着流下，滴在Mycroft的西裤上。他倒吸了口气，赶忙抢救起 文件来。Anthea听见响动，探过身来问怎么了，看见他的狼狈样，赶紧走过来帮忙，一边用疑问的眼神询问她的老板发生了什么，怎么会这么失态。

Mycroft尴尬地笑笑，也顾不上解释什么，只是吩咐她把下午的会议延后，抓起外套，匆匆忙忙走了出去。

等他走出办公室，外面的冷风一吹，他就忽然清醒了。他本来想赶去医院，但是想想觉得自己实在没有立场。他跟Lestrade，其实什么都不是，算不上朋友，勉强算熟人，这样冒失地跑过去，估计Lestrade会觉得奇怪吧。他顿了顿脚，转过身去走回办公室。不管怎样，万一要是情况真的很危急Sherlock会打电话过来，到时候再出面好了。他想着，心里还是有点不放心，打了电话叫医院多加关照。

Anthea看他去而复返，表情更惊讶了。他装作没看见，坐回自己的位置，伸手拿过没被污染的报表开始看起来。

 

整个下午Mycroft都坐立不安，尽管他肯定没人能看出来，他只是在教育部长和财政大臣扯皮预算的时候，难得地没装作认真听的样子，很快打断了他们的口水战，把两个小时的会压缩到一个小时而已。他飞快地整理好剩下的工作，没那么重要的就推到明天。然后他盯着收拾得干干净净的办公桌，心里叹了口气，不顾Anthea越来越好奇的眼光，还是叫车开去了医院。

Mycroft到医院的时候，Lestrade已经做完了手术，正在昏睡。子弹穿过他的侧腹，所幸没有伤到器官。Sherlock不在，值得庆幸，Mycroft可不想在这时候跟他斗嘴。Lestrade的病房里一个人也没有，Mycroft走进去的时候，觉得自己的皮鞋跟地板相击的声音简直大得刺耳。幸好没有惊醒病人，取子弹时他大概被下了不轻的麻醉剂。

 

Mycroft站在床边，看了眼陷在床单被罩下显得尤为苍白灰败的探长，下午心里一直被他强压下去的酸痛惊惧又重新泛了上来。

他为Sherlock担心受怕过很多次，待在病房里静静等待人醒来也不是第一次，但是这次是不同的，他心里很清楚。Sherlock受伤住院，他会立刻奔去，脑子里会安排好各种对策，但这次，他却几乎什么也没想，只是想赶来这里，待在Lestrade身边。完全根据感情而不是理性判断动作，对Mycroft而言，说明了什么已经不言而喻。

Mycroft伸出一只手，拨开Lestrade额头上散落的头发。这个男人比他们第一次见面时苍老了很多，尤其是在那双清醒坚定的眼睛紧紧闭著的时候，他灰白的头发，细碎的皱纹，憔悴的脸色让他看起来比实际年龄还要大。这个男人，独自一个人硬撑了太久了，Mycroft眼睁睁地看着他迅速衰老，为了维持自己的尊严不顾一切，为了抓犯人自己命都不要，心里的不舍越来越沉重。

Mycroft深吸了口气，帮他掖了掖被角，明知对方听不见，还是说出了口：“以后，请让我来支持你吧。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade朦胧间感觉有人握住了自己的手，久违的人体的温暖让他不禁也握住了对方的手，随后又昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

当他醒来的时候正好看到Watson医生推门而入，他硬撑着坐起来 。两人聊了会儿伤势，Lestrade询问案情进展，得知犯人已经伏法，Sherlock因为Lestrade缺乏支援而受伤的事在苏格兰场大发脾气，扬言下次再这样他就拒绝提供建议。John抱歉地笑笑，对Sherlock不合时宜的做法觉得不太好意思，虽然Lestrade觉得他其实挺赞同的。

 

John没坐多久就离开了。Lestrade又变成一个人。他无聊地翻着手机短信，找不到一个人可以聊天。

他翻看着行事历，忽然意识到过两天就是满月。这让他稍稍回暖的心又如坠冰窟。

以现在的身体状况，医院是不可能让他出院的，但是让他在医院里变身，重温一次被众人围观的噩梦他也是绝对不能接受的。

他挣扎了起来，想要偷偷溜出去，却被自己的动作牵扯了伤口，疼痛令他眼前一黑，几乎要昏过去。他倒在床上大口喘气，不止一次地诅咒自己的霉运。等疼痛缓了缓，他才慢慢起身，以尽可能小的动作穿好衣服，跌跌撞撞地一步步摸向门口。

正在他要开门的时候，门打开了，Lestrade被内开的门撞到，本来已经站不稳，这下更是向后退了一步，摔坐在地上，牵动伤口又是一时间头晕目眩。

他听见对方吸了口气，抬起头来，正看见一身西装革履的Mycroft迅速蹲下， 伸出手想要扶他，还来不及疑惑为什么Mycroft会出现在这里，Lestrade越来越混沌的脑子里忽然闪过一个念头。

他伸出手，紧紧抓住Mycroft的袖子，道：“后天是满月，把我弄出这里……”

 

9。

Mycroft扫了一眼紧闭的房门，才回过头来看着似乎已经忍俊不禁的Anthea。他警告地瞪了她一眼，不过没什么作用，他自己也知道，于是低下头藏住忍不住要泛上来的笑。

Anthea识趣地岔开话题说：“我把明后天出差的行程取消，改成视频会议，另外晚宴也延后到下周。医院那里已经打点好，您的弟弟二十分钟前打来电话威胁过，不过我觉得不用管他应该没有问题。”

Mycroft满意地点点头，吩咐她去处理一些文件，遣走了她，自己则走到厨房倒了两杯水，敲了敲门，听见应声后走进客房。

Lestrade正靠坐在床上看电视，见他进来坐得正了些。他脸色比之前来的时候委顿在车里时好了点，虽然还是发白。Mycroft把一杯水放在床头柜上，自己端着自己的杯子喝了一口。

Lestrade接过水来，诚心实意地道谢：“真的非常感谢你帮我。”他有点不好意思，脸色微微红了起来。“我实在找不到别人来带我出医院了，只好麻烦你。“

Mycroft挥挥手表示不算什么，他拉过椅子坐下。Lestrade的左手放松地垂在床边，手指苍白修长，青色的血管隐约可见，他有一瞬间有冲动想要伸手抓住，就像在医院那时那样，但很快克制住了。现在探长清醒着，他可不想做出失礼的举动。

两个人寒暄了两句就不约而同地住了嘴，Lestrade静静地喝着水，Mycroft看着电视里没什么营养的肥皂剧，这样的气氛让他并不想马上离开，反倒放松了下来，时不时点评两句拙劣的剧情。Lestrade也没有反对，相反偶尔应答两声。两个中年人就这么有一搭没一搭地说着闲话。

有那么一刻Mycroft 心里完全平静了下来，什么也没想，仿佛古井一般深沉无波。身旁的这个男人真的有能让人镇定的能力，他对自己轻轻微笑了下。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

第三天傍晚快要天黑的时候，Lestrade彬彬有礼地请 Mycroft离开房间，并且要求他无论如何都不能进来，随后反锁了门。

Mycroft待在客厅看报纸，耳朵却一直留意着客房的动静。他不曾见过变形症患者发病时候的样子，但听闻过程恐怖。想起那男人回忆变身过程时脸上一闪而过的恐惧，可以的话，他希望留在Lestrade附近， 至少能提供一点帮助。

没一会儿天就完全黑了，月亮逐渐升起，他抬起头看着那皎皎明月从云层中慢慢显现，盘算着发病的时间。

时钟滴答，除了Mycroft翻报纸的声音之外一片安静。没一会儿，这安静被客房里被闷住的一声惨叫打断了。那声音凄苦，完全不像是Lestrade自己的声音，好像直接从肺里发出一样， 令Mycroft汗毛直竖。

他立刻跳起来冲了过去，就在他冲向客房门的几秒内他考虑了下违背Lestrade 要求的利弊，随后又听见一声闷住的呻吟。声音中的痛苦让他几乎是没有犹豫地摸出了钥匙，刷地打开了门——Lestrade要生气是之后的事，他现在可不管那么多。

 

门内的Lestrade听见响动抬起头来。他已经全身赤裸，趴在床上，浑身汗湿，四肢痉挛着，扭曲成奇怪的角度，他的脸正在变化过程中，变得比平时要尖，眼睛里全是红红的血丝。他看见Mycroft进来扭曲了表情，说不出是愤怒还是感激。

“别……别看……”他紧咬着牙憋出半句，随后又被巨大的痛苦闷出一声惨叫。这时他已经顾不上Mycroft在旁边，本来已经由于受伤虚弱的身体承受变形的疼痛比以前更甚，已经夺去了他全部的心神，他只能喘着粗气，辗转反侧，在床上磨蹭着，希望可以减少痛苦。

一双温暖的手稳住了他。他几乎是本能地甩开了，身体的疼痛让任何轻微的触碰都变本加厉地难以忍受，他想惨叫，想自杀，想撕咬一切可以撕咬的东西。眼前一片混沌，骨头嘎吱作响，伤口肯定被撕裂了。他用头狠狠撞着床头，咬着自己的手腕，试图减少难以克制的疼痛。

那双手又凑了过来，试图阻止他的自残，这次他怒吼了一声，狠狠张嘴咬住，听见对方闷哼了一声。这熟悉的声音让他清醒了点，他松开嘴，摇摇晃晃地后撤了一点，刚刚来得及看清Mycroft脸上难得一见的焦虑表情就彻底昏了过去。

 

XXXXX

Mycroft抚摸着刚刚激烈挣扎，现在已经是狐狸的Lestrade。他瞅了眼自己被撕破的袖子，手腕上狐狸的牙印清晰可见。Lestrade明显是转化到一半的时候就失去了意识，昏了过去，全身抽搐着完成了变身。

他虽然已经做好心理准备变化过程会很惨烈，但是亲眼所见还是让他大吃一惊。床上乱成一团，血迹斑斑；平素冷静自持的Lestrade以那种恨不得把自己折磨死的绝望扭曲着、伤害着自己，沉闷又痛苦的呻吟惨叫仿佛是从身体最深处发出，这一切深深敲击着他的心。

Mycroft已经很久没有这么强烈的情绪波动了。

从一开始被传染到现在，有多少次了？这个男人一个人默默忍受着这些，还变本加厉地努力工作，希望得到认同。Mycroft喜欢聪明、忠诚、勤奋的人，他喜欢Happy Ending，不喜欢好人没好报。更何况那个人是Lestrade，比谁都正直，比谁都认真，比谁都更值得更公平的对待——比谁都更值得被爱。

Mycroft 将被鲜血和汗水浸湿的狐狸抱在怀里。狐狸微微颤动着，没有醒来，它蓬松的尾巴耷拉着，垂在Mycroft腿上，Mycroft轻轻捋了一把它的毛。它的体温很高，从Mycroft的手里一直烫到心里，烫得他心脏发疼。他低下头，把一个吻印在狐狸的额头上，心里下了决定。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

狐狸悠悠醒转的时候，首先意识到的是一阵熟悉好闻的气味，他混沌的脑筋转着回想什么时候闻到过这个味道，随后意识到自己正蜷缩在一个人的身上，有温暖的手正在细心地梳理脖子后的毛发。这让Lestrade迅速清醒了过来，意识到自己所处的位置。他抬起头，正视着Mycroft。

只要Mycroft有一丝犹豫或者迟疑，他就立刻离开。见过他变身的人都知道那过程丑陋不堪，知道他是怎样一个怪物，都会用不同的眼神看他。他虽然不想失去Mycroft这个朋友，但是这也是无可奈何的事情。

Mycroft完全没有任何异状，或者说Lestrade观察不出来。他停住了梳理毛的手，耐心地跟狐狸对视着。他脸色平和，眼神坚定深邃，带着Holmes家特有的智慧狡黠，是Lestrade在Sherlock破最难的案子时常见的那种专注眼神。不同的是Mycroft的眼神不会像Sherlock那样充满着近乎疯狂的热烈兴奋，而是相反，仿佛全部的热情都隐藏在水面之下，只偶尔露出一星半点。

Lestrade读不懂他。他从来读不懂Mycroft。难缠、狡猾、深不可测、有时候又出乎预料地温柔的Mycroft。他先移开了目光，重又趴了回去，享受着温暖的抚摸。

不管Mycroft打的什么主意，他接受了身为狐狸的自己，想到这一点，Lestrade觉得久违的放松。

狐狸甩了甩尾巴，把头埋在Mycroft膝上，快乐得几乎要打起呼噜来。

 

10。

Lestrade接到这个案子时就觉得有点棘手。三具无名尸体，撕裂伤，被抛弃在无人经过的小巷。无人证，物证几乎等于无——尸体是全裸地被丢弃在水沟里的。他思索了片刻，联系了Sherlock。

侦探和医生很快就赶到了现场，果不其然，这个疑难的案子让Sherlock大大兴奋了起来，一边念念不休一边勘察现场。Lestrade看一时没有什么需要插嘴的，就站在一旁抽起烟 。他看着转来转去的侦探，不期然想起他的哥哥来。

上次被Mycroft看过变身的全过程，又以狐狸的状态在他身边打转了整整三天，现在想起来就让Lestrade觉得脸红。他也不知道为什么身为狐狸时他会那么信任Mycroft。野生动物的直觉什么的，真的可信么？那家伙明显看起来就是危险分子吧，虽然不像Sherlock那么明显，危害可绝对比Sherlock大多了。或者只是太久没有跟人近距离接触了所以特别粘人？他一变回来几乎就立刻由于羞愧慌不择路地逃离了Mycroft家。幸好变身似乎大大加强了他的自癒能力，三天后之前的伤口已经几乎完全癒合了，所以现在他才能在现场忍受着Sherlock的喋喋不休一边自我厌恶着。

Lestrade的思绪被Sherlock的惊叫打断了。侦探叫着“聪明！真是聪明！”一边回转过身，冲到Lestrade面前，激动地挥舞着手道：“我们在追踪一个可以在非月圆时期变形的变形症患者！高约六尺七至六尺九，那家伙是熊！这可真是个新发现！”他还在继续说着什么，Lestrade的心却瞬间沉到谷底。一个非典型变形症患者，这说明什么？变形症可以变异到无视月光变身，而且这个患者聪明到瞒过前期搜查，伪装成普通杀人案，不然这个案子也不会交到Lestrade手里。

他攥紧了拳头，听从Sherlock的指示追踪线索。没关系的，这个案子跟其他案子一样，追踪、追捕、抓到凶手，就能安全结束。犯人是变异变形症患者，随时可以变身，那么只要追捕的时候远距离攻击，使用麻醉槍就可以了。而且熊那么大的体型应该很容易发现，他只要小心点就不会被二次传染……他在心里自动罗列着追捕路线，自我安慰着。

不远处Sally跟Anderson窃窃私语了几句，面带难色地走上前来：“头儿，这个案子，要不然还是交给Dimmick吧？我们有点担心你会不会办不来……”

“什么？担心我的能力？”Lestrade被激怒了。“这种事情轮不到你们来操心！”他对局里避开他安排案子早有微词，只是一直没有明面上提出来，如今被两个最得力的属下当面提出，简直如同甩了他一记耳光。Sally难得被他训斥，涨红了脸呐呐退下了。

追踪过程顺利得不可思议，一旦知道他们需要找的人，搜寻一个“会变身成熊的变形症患者”比搜寻一个“六尺七，在餐馆打工的强壮男性”要容易无数倍。人们不会在意擦身而过的杀人犯，却口口相传着会变身成动物的怪胎。

天黑之后他们在一间废弃的工厂里找到了犯人。那家伙已经恢复了人形，见到一群警察到来，露出一副典型的后悔面容，跪倒在地痛哭流涕痛诉自己变身后无法自控的痛苦。本来严阵以待的警察们都松了口气，举枪包围了他。

Lestrade不知为何心里有不祥的预感。

一个严谨的会犯下三桩线索极少的杀人案的犯人不应该是这样的。他清楚地知道变形症患者发病时无法对自己的行为负全责，会比平常更具攻击性，但Lestrade自己一直都可以把残暴的天性用理智压抑住，并且看犯罪现场来说对方应该也是变形后依然保有理智的类型。不说百分之百，至少有70％的可能。这样完全推脱给身为动物的自己总让他感觉不太舒服。

他的预感在犯人伸手就擒的瞬间达到了顶峰。那个本来一副忏悔模样的犯人嘴角忽然诡异地上翘，手稍稍上抬，好似要解释什么，那瞬间Lestrade几乎可以看到他的獠牙。他几乎是没有思考地一把推开正面对着犯人滔滔不绝的Sherlock，扑过去将犯人推倒，手铐啪地拷住犯人的一只手。

迟了一步，在他身下那个原本还算端正的人面部已经开始扭曲狰狞，四肢伸长，毛发迅速破体而出，原本卡得紧紧的手铐挣了两下就被挣开。Lestrade回头大叫：“拿麻醉槍来！！”随后被一股巨大的力量掀翻，还没来得及反应过来就感觉脖颈一阵剧痛。

被咬了！他脑中由于过于吃惊一时一片空白。

片刻之后他才奋力挣扎了起来，那只正在变身中的熊－人只用一只手就死死按住他不放，另一只手撕扯着他的手臂。脱臼的痛苦从关节处传来，他惨叫了一声，狠狠捂住受伤的手臂。照这样下去，他就要变成第四个牺牲者了！他用脚踢打着犯人，犯人吃痛，却没有松手，獠牙刺得更深入，Lestrade几乎可以感觉到毒液正顺着血管汩汩留下。他来不及思考更多，只顾左踢右打，竭力从桎梏中挣开。周围的人们惊惶地大叫着些什么，他也无暇去分辨。

正在此时，犯人的身躯猛地一晃，抽搐了下就软倒下去。从他的背后，Lestrade看见Sally双手颤抖地端着麻醉槍，眼神惊恐地看着他。他奋力掰开压在身上的犯人，摇摇晃晃地站起来，却看到Sally的枪口并没有移开。

“Sally——“他想说什么，却不知如何开口。他体内的血液鼓噪着，叫嚣着，嘲笑着他身为人类的软弱无力。

可能真的被他们说中了。他确实没能力。

不用检验他都知道，他体内血液熟悉的躁动告诉他：他被二次传染了。

他环顾了一圈拿枪指着他的同事们，有点悲哀地举起了双手。

Sally没有让他等很久，麻醉槍子弹穿透身体时他想着：这一次，恐怕是真的再也回不去了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft今天一天都觉得心神不定。早上的时候他还以为是因为利比亚的战况问题，到中午时这种不安愈演愈烈，他甚至耐心地听首相抱怨了两个小时。他怀着这种不安吃过晚饭，终于说服自己是在神经过敏。

快要就寝时手机突然响起，一看联系人Sherlock，他的不安又全部席卷了回来。Sherlock几乎从不打电话给他他，除非遇上特别紧急他自己没办法处理的情况。

“Sherlock。”他接起电话。

“Mycroft！挪挪你的胖屁股，你再不快点Gregery就要被活体解剖了！”Sherlock气喘吁吁地在电话那头叫道。

 

11。

 

Mycroft赶去苏格兰场时已经临近午夜，平时冷清的苏格兰场今晚却很热闹。人们窃窃私语着，同情Lestrade的，支持监禁他的，不知如何是好的，在一旁冷嘲热讽看热闹的，各式各样的人声言语充斥了整个空间，却在Mycroft推门进入时安静了一霎那。Mycroft不知他现在脸上表情如何，估计不会很好看，不然本来正在跟别人争吵的Sherlock也不会在看到他的时候不自觉地向 John的方向靠了靠。

强忍着不耐烦敷衍着闻讯赶来的局长，他要求去探望Lestrade。局长有些好奇这位隐藏着的大人物为何会突然对半人探长产生兴趣，但也没多问，领他走进临时关押犯人的格子间。

与其他一间被塞了几个醉鬼小偷因而吵闹的格子间不同，Lestrade被单独关着，他看起来很平静，好像已经接受了现实，甚至有余裕玩着一本填字游戏。在嘈杂的牢房里，只有他的那一块是安静的，过于安静，反而显得格格不入了。有几个可能是被Lestrade抓进来的犯人冲着他吐口水，对他污言秽语，Lestrade也完全不受影响，只是一心沉湎于手上的游戏里。

Mycroft觉得心被揪痛了。Lestrade是这么好，这么好的一个人，他不应该被如此对待，和小偷、妓亅女、强盗关在一起，好像人们觉得只要变成半人就会跟社会的渣滓无异。他转过头对局长说：“请帮我把门打开。”

局长吃惊地看着他：“Holmes先生，恐怕不行，您知道DI Lestrade已经处于极度危险的二次感染期么？他随时都可能将变形症传染给任何接触他的人。为了您的安全着想，请恕我无法答应。”

Mycroft皱起了眉头：“他伤人了么？”

局长摇摇头：“我们一发现他被传染就将他隔离了起来。”

Mycroft冷笑一声：“那你怎么知道他会伤人？”

“一次传染后会有超过50％的可能再次传染给他人，二次传染后可能性更高，不需月光就会变形的话，传染的可能性肯定超过了80％。Holmes先生，我不希望拿你的健康冒险。”

Mycroft还要说什么，Lestrade听见了响动，从书页里抬起头来，看见Mycroft，脸上一抹惊异一闪而过。他合上书，冲着Mycroft笑起来，Mycroft却觉得他的笑意未达眼底就消逝了。

“Mycroft，你来看我了。”他说，不过是陈述事实。

“Gregery。”Mycroft说，他顿了一下，不顾局长的阻拦，走近牢笼，双手握住栅栏，注视着Lestrade。Lestrade似乎意识到什么，坐直了身体。

“Greg，只要你说要，我就带你走。”(“Greg, if you say YES, I will take you away.”)Mycroft盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。

“Holmes先生！你不能这样做！”局长在一旁叫了起来。Mycroft忽视了他，只紧紧盯着Lestrade。

Lestrade浑身过电一样抖了下，被他强行抑制住了。他抬起脸来，给了Mycroft一个真实但虚弱的笑：“谢谢你，Mycroft。我很高兴。但是不。不行。”(“Thanks, Mycroft. I am really happy. But NO. I can’t.”)

“Greg。”Mycroft压低了声音，加重了语气。包括首相在内，任何熟悉他的人都会在他的这种语调下颤抖，但Lestrade只是坚定地摇了摇头。

“不可以，Mycroft，我没办法控制我自己。我真的太危险了。”说完他低下头，翻开填字游戏，好像不打算继续对话了。

Mycroft回过头来冲着局长吼道：“钥匙！”他一定已经失去了自制，让自己的恐怖流露了出来，因为局长犹豫了下，就递出了钥匙。Mycroft打开门，又碰地关上，把局长关在外面，将自己和Lestrade关在一起。

“Mycroft，你真的不需要这样做。”Lestrade站起身来，后退了几步，不去看Mycroft的脸。

Mycroft走上前，隔了一段距离停下来，摊开双手，直视着Lestrade说：“Gregery，你在害怕什么？转化你不是第一次经历，二次感染也不过是增多了转化可能性而已，一次感染你不曾伤害别人，二次感染你也不会伤害别人。”他捋起袖子，手腕上干干净净一点痕迹都没有留下。“你最痛苦的时候也没有真正咬下去。”

“所以相信我，你会没事的。过程再痛苦，你也还是人类，你还是我认识的那个Gregery。”

“你不是动物，你也不会变成那些乱咬人的疯子。你若是觉得撑不下去，我会帮你。”他环顾了一圈牢房，继续道。“你值得更好的。我不希望看到你这样下去。”

Lestrade抬起头来，他用一只手揉着眉间，好像头痛似的。他迎上Mycroft的目光问：“你凭什么这么确定？”

Mycroft难得真挚地微笑起来。“因为我相信我的眼光。”他顿了下，放轻了声音说：“因为你是我认识的人里最固执、最坚强……以及最好的人。”

(“Because you are the strongest, the toughest…and the most wonderful man I’ve ever met.”)

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade跟在Mycroft后面走出苏格兰场时觉得投在身上的目光简直要把自己戳成筛子。在Mycroft再三保证随时有专业的变形症护理在一边待命的情况下他才终于同意走出牢房。局长很愤怒，但是好像也松了口气，半真半假地抱怨了几句就将他送了出去。

他坐进Mycroft的黑车，车门关上那一刻，他一直紧绷的神经才慢慢放松下来。他感激地冲Mycroft笑笑，随后闭上眼睛养神。Mycroft拍拍他的肩表示安慰。

这时候，一直被他忽略着的头痛开始在他眼珠后面隐隐作跳，很快愈演愈烈，等到他惊觉这就是变形前兆时，已经迟了。

Lestrade猛然睁开眼睛，一把抓住Mycroft的领子，叫道：“快停车！！快离开我身边！！”他还有几分钟？不，可能只有几秒了！为了抑制变形他调动了所有的神经努力保持清醒和痛感对抗。冷汗顺着额头涔涔而下。

Mycroft一愣，不仅没有解开他的手，反而伸手将Lestrade搂进怀里，冲着司机命令道：“加速前进！不管后面发生什么都不要管，尽快赶回去！”他用力将不停挣扎的Lestrade按在肩头，另一只手不断抚摸着他的脊背。

“冷静点，没事的，Gregery，你要是克制不住就在这里变形。”

“快放开我！你疯了吗？！我咬你一口你就完蛋了！！”Lestrade气急败坏，推拒着Mycroft，几乎让自己摔倒在地。他已经快控制不住了，这个脑子坏掉的混蛋想要干什么？如果不是他需要全力对抗变形的疼痛，他恨不得狠狠揍他一拳把他打清醒。

“Greg！相信我！！”Mycroft大吼一声，显然Lestrade一而再再而三的反抗触及了他的底线，他也动了怒。

Lestrade还想争辩什么，一波又一波熟悉的疼痛变本加厉地袭来，夺去了他剩余清醒的意识。

 

 

12。

 

这一次变形Lestrade觉得比他平常还要累。不仅得对抗着非月光条件下第一次变身的疼痛，还得维持着最后一丝理智千万不能张嘴咬人。他把这些疲累全部归功于Mycroft这个神经病。不愧是Sherlock的哥哥，平时看起来人模人样的，骨子里都一样疯狂！

他愤愤地想着，伸爪子狠狠给抱着自己的那个人来了一下，满意地听见对方“嘶”了一声。他抬起一只眼睛，看到Mycroft用手背蹭了下被他抓到的脸颊。没有流血，但是有条挺明显的红印子。

Mycroft的另一只手托着狐狸，他的表情又恢复了平素的八风不动，好像之前的担心、失控、愤怒都从未发生。Lestrade有时候觉得他一直带着这种深不可测的面具难道不会很累？明明其实感情挺丰富的。

一般来说，他挺讨厌这种人，太聪明太虚伪，仿佛把别人玩转在手心是种乐趣——一个Sherlock就够他受了，一个Sherlock的加强版还是喜怒不行于色的深沉型，就更难处了。只是机缘巧合，好像一直都被他看见自己最窘迫最难堪的一面。

Lestrade不喜欢装腔作势的权贵，但他知道这个男人可以信任，尤其是三番五次得其相助的情况下，虽然他不知背后原因是什么。说到底，他从来也不曾讨厌过Mycroft就像他讨厌其他那些高官一样。

这样想着，他有些歉疚，莫名地得了许多好处，却无法偿还，对Lestrade来说是挺让他不安的一件事。

狐狸立起身子，前爪搭住Mycroft的肩膀，伸出舌头舔了舔Mycroft脸上自己刚抓出来的爪痕。

Mycroft好像吃了一惊，僵了一瞬，又慢慢放松下来。

车子缓缓地停了下来，他们到了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

之后的几周对Lestrade来讲就是噩梦。或者说，比噩梦还惨。刚刚被二次感染的他不用靠月光就能变形，相应的也就完全掌握不住变形的规律，有时候睡觉睡到一半就被尖锐的疼痛惊醒，有时候走在路上就会突然变形，还有一次正吃着饭，吃到一半刀叉一丢就变形了。

Mycroft给他找了些文案工作让他做着，并且虽然很不情愿但如他所答应的那样找了护理随时待命。Lestrade依然非常讨厌变形的时候有人在旁边，但既然这是他自由的条件，他也不得不忍耐。

他的神经持续紧张着，随时担心会不会突然疼痛，倒在地上不能自理。他睡不着觉，整晚整晚地失眠，然后白天又因为睡眠不足好像游魂一样活在梦中。

他变得越来越暴躁易怒。脑袋里的神经好像一直在抽搐，一直在疼，哪怕他不在转化的时候心里明白那只是疼痛过度的幻觉。他想要毁坏什么，想要抱怨什么，可是一想到他是怎么来到这里的又没有理由。随时出现的护理让他心烦意乱，他们穿着连眼睛都遮住的厚厚防护服，不跟他交流，只在转化时出现，动作粗鲁地把他捆起来，完全把他当作畜生。他在变形时会克制不住地攻击他们，然后又变本加厉地自我厌恶。

Mycroft几乎不出现。这里似乎是他在西伦敦的公寓别馆，自从他把Lestrade带来这里安顿好之后就只是偶尔匆匆来一趟，剩余时间全部都消失不见。Lestrade虽然心里可以理解他公务繁忙，但有时候，只是有时候，被疼痛和护理的粗鲁折磨得痛不欲生时，他会想念Mycroft，假想着如果是Mycroft在这里，或许一切没有那么难以忍受。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

不知是从什么时候开始，他的自我控制越来越弱，变形越来越频繁，身为狐狸的时间比身为人的时间开始要长起来。疼痛无休无止，他开始无法分清哪些是真实的疼痛，哪些是幻觉。清醒的时间越来越短，经常是醒来的时候发现自己被捆着，再次睁眼发现又变成狐狸了。他飞快地消瘦，食不下咽，夜不能眠，身体和精神都在迅速地坍塌垮台。

他很想相信Mycroft，但是开始渐渐怀疑。为什么凭着他的话就要坚持下去？仅凭 着Mycroft的确信就可以相信么？这是他的身体，他的生活，Mycroft又知道多少呢？

每个人都有自己所能承受的极限，现在他已经可以看到自己的那根线，那么细，那么清晰，他只要稍稍靠过去一点，就超过去了。他恐惧又满怀希望地看着那根线，如果抛弃了身为人的一切，是不是就不会这么痛苦？是不是他太固执，是不是本来就应该理所当然地接受狐狸作为自身？反正，大概也没多少人还对他抱有希望不是么？他已经没有家人，同事对他举枪相向，护理们已经完全把他当作动物，他是不是从一开始就搞错了，他应该变成狐狸而不是坚持着人的身份？毕竟，他确实早就不是真正的人类了不是么？他想着这些问题，在一次又一次越来越频繁的转化中离那条线越来越近，已经触手可及。

狐狸在他心里低声地咆哮着，磨着爪子，眦着獠牙，想要跑出来，想要破坏，想要挣脱束缚，想要自由。Lestrade觉得他日渐稀薄的理性已经快要压不住这头野兽逐渐苏醒的本能了。

就一次，在他彻底放弃之前，他想再见一次Mycroft，说一声对不起。作为这个世界上最后还在相信他的人，他终究还是辜负了他的信任。

 

似乎是看守他的护理发现了他的异常，第二天傍晚，久不露面的Mycroft风尘仆仆地赶来，一见面就被 Lestrade脸上的憔悴绝望吓了一跳。

“Gregery！发生什么了？你还好么？”他问，难得地失了仪态，手里的雨伞滑在地板上砸出巨大的声响。

Lestrade虚弱地微笑。“不好，一点也不好。”他认真地看着Mycroft。“对不起，Mycroft。可是我撑不下去了。”

Mycroft皱紧了眉头。“别这样，我知道你一定可以坚持下去的。”他加了一句。“别放弃。”他伸出手要搀扶Lestrade，被甩开了。

Lestrade烦躁地摇头。“你根本什么都不知道！你不知道我有多疼！你不知道这对我是怎样的折磨！别拿你居高临下的道德感试图拯救我！我已经受够了！！”

他喘了口气，太久没有大叫，他的身体已经非常虚弱。他摇着头，低声说：“谢谢你，Mycroft，但是已经够了。你不用再顾虑我了。”

Mycroft走上前来，扶住他的肩。“听着，Greg，我需要你坚持下去，我不管你有多难过，一定要坚持下去！会好起来的！相信我，你会好起来的！”他的脸上也带上了点焦躁。

Lestrade几乎想要冷笑了。自说自话狂妄自负的Holmes！他刚想说只要再来一次变形他就会跨过那条线了，熟悉的疼痛就令他眼前一黑。

这一次，他放松了意识，有点悲哀地想，最后一次，见到的居然是Mycroft，不知幸或不幸。该说的话已经说过了，虽然最后还是吵起来了，但这也是没办法完美的事，谁叫那是永远讨人嫌的Holmes呢？

当Mycroft意识到他的狂化终于无法逆转之后，不知会不会认识到自己的错误呢？最后的最后，见到狂化的自己，将那颗子弹送入脑袋的人是Mycroft，倒也不是一件太糟糕的事情。他有点能体会Sherlock的心情了。

 

不知为何，没有太难过。大概是因为忍耐了太久，终于可以解脱。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他撕咬着一切触手可及之物。第一次，完全放开了心里被关了太久的野兽。第一次，爪子，獠牙，四肢并用，只要破坏，破坏，毁灭，毁灭。

所有竭力保护的东西，都毁掉。所有珍视的东西，都毁掉。谁阻挡在我面前，就咬断他的脖颈，撕碎他。

Gregery Lestrade身为人已经尽了全力，剩下的都是银狐。

 

已经足够了。结束吧。

 

13。

狐狸觉得自己被紧紧地桎梏着。温暖的感觉，熟悉的气味。它抬起头，发现自己被人紧紧抱着。这个姿势让它很不舒服，它毫不客气地挣开了。

它在一个乱七八糟的房间里。

地毯被揉成一团，相框落在地上摔碎了，沙发被弄破，里面的填充物露了出来，地上到处都是不知是什么的碎片，一朵玫瑰花落在地上，花瓣零落，茎秆折断 。一个穿着防护服发出讨厌气味的家伙畏畏缩缩地躲在门边，看见它看过来迅速地缩了回去。

啧，人类的地方真是狭小又奇怪。

门是关着的，窗子却还开着，窗外传来野茉莉的香气。狐狸向前两步想要跳上窗台，却被人抓住了尾巴。它条件反射地转过身，眦出獠牙。哦，是之前抱着它有好闻气味的那个人。它眯了眯眼睛。敌人？看起来灰头土脸的，头发翘得到处都是，身上挂了不少彩，很狼狈。狐狸不知为何有点想笑。

“别走，Gregery。”那人开口说话。狐狸决定喜欢他的声音。Gregery，那是它的名字么？它停下来，看着这个它一睁眼就见到的第一个人类。

“对不起，Greg。”那个人又说。“对不起，我应该早点来的。我应该留意到你已经到极限了。”他听起来很难过，狐狸不知为何就是知道。

那人上前一步，蹲下身来，想要抱狐狸，狐狸向后一躲，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的吼声。那人顿了下，缩回了手，只紧紧望住它。狐狸被他那样盯着，总觉得好像被什么抓住一样，有点怕。

那人抓抓已经乱成一团的头发，继续开口道：“Greg，我知道你还在。我知道你还在那里。我就在这里，请你看看我。”

Greg是谁？是我么？狐狸觉得一阵烦躁，想要移开步子却动不了。

“请你看看我。”狐狸抬头看他。那个人的瞳仁就像鸽子翅膀末端的蓝色羽毛，灰里透蓝，闪闪的很亮。

“请你原谅你自己，什么都没有发生，一切都会好起来。请你相信我。”狐狸更加暴躁，冲上前去露出了更多獠牙，打算一口咬断这个不知为何让它心烦意乱的家伙的脖子。人类的脖子柔软脆弱，只要一下就会鲜血四溅，眼前这家伙也是如此。但是它却硬生生地停住了。

“看着我，Greg。看看我。用你的眼睛看着我。”(“Look at me, Greg. LOOK AT ME. Use your eyes.”) 那人伸开手臂，他昂贵的衣服破破烂烂，条条缕缕挂在身上显得很滑稽。可是他没有流血，一滴也没有。他的表情难以揣测，可他玻璃般的眼珠因为悲伤而湿润。

“你从来没有真正伤到我。”

(“ You never trully hurt me.”)

“你从来没有伤到任何人。”

“所以你是安全的。我发誓，我会全力保护你的安全。”

“没有人可以伤害到你，我不会允许。” 

他单膝跪地，向狐狸的方向伸出一只手。 “请你留下来，留在我身边。” 

(“Please stay, stay with me.”)

顿了一下，他清晰地开口道：

“我需要你。”

(“I NEED you.”)

本来已经打算要离开的狐狸缓缓地抬起头来。

它不明白发生了什么，身体一时间好像不受控制了，有什么从胸腔内部开始爆裂出来。怎么了？发生什么了？它小小的脑袋不能理解现在的情况，只觉得身体不是自己的。它挣扎着想要夺回主动权，却被针扎般的疼痛打断了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade喘着粗气，倒在Mycroft怀里。Mycroft紧紧搂着他被汗湿的肩膀，把表情埋在Lestrade乱蓬蓬的头发里。

“你真是个疯子。”Lestrade哑着嗓子说，他依然因为变化的后遗症头晕目眩着。

Mycroft没有出声，只是把手搂得更紧了。

Lestrade推了推他，没推开，就由他去了。

“不过，谢谢你。”他有点苦涩地笑起来。他抱着不顾一切的念头越过了那条线，又被拽了回来，不知是不是好事。

没有彻底丧失自我意味着更多痛苦。但是此时Lestrad却由衷庆幸自己还是人类。还有温暖的心跳，还能思考，还享有喜怒哀乐，还可以欣赏造物美景，还可以保护重要的人。

欠Mycroft的人情，这下可大得难以偿还了。

Lestrade站起身来，走回房里开始穿衣服。Mycroft靠在门口看着他。Lestrade由着他看，反正更丢脸的样子都看过了，相比起来穿衣服简直不算什么。

他扣好衬衫最后一颗扣子，转过身看着Mycroft。Mycroft已经收拾好情绪，恢复成那副喜怒不形于色的样子。 Lestrade心里稍稍觉得有点遗憾。

“那么，接下来你有什么打算？”Lestrade问。

“我会留在这里。”Mycroft答道。

“这不是回答。”Lestrade挥挥手。“我是说你对我的这一状况，有什么打算？这一次我回来了，下一次我不能保证。迟早有一天会出事。你既然叫我相信你，总要有点让我可以相信的东西吧？我可不敢全然相信我自己的神志。”

Mycroft沉吟了一下，回答说：“我一直在安排研究抑制变形症的药，前段时间刚有了突破性的进展，虽然已经快要成功，但目前还没有完全保障。”他迟疑了下。“我不想拿你作实验。”

Lestrade笑了笑。“有什么能比现在更糟糕呢？你难道不就是为了这个原因才丢下我一个人去忙的么？拿来试试总比干等着让情况恶化要好。”

Mycroft定定地看着他，Lestrade毫不畏惧地迎接着他的目光。过了几秒Mycroft移开了视线，掏出手机打了个电话，叫对方送东西过来。

药被装在一个银色的手提箱里送来。Lestrade注视着Mycroft卷起袖子，仔细检查着成分，问些他听都听不懂的问题，之后遣走了研究人员，取出针管，用那种检查最高级别文件的眼神仔细地将药抽进针管。他的专注让Lestrade心里涌起一股暖意。

他把袖子捋起来露出静脉，Mycroft伸出手按了按，将针管对准静脉，却停住了。

Lestrade抬头看他，正迎上Mycroft审视的眼神。

“你真的确定？我们没有做过活体实验，要是万一……”

“Mycroft，”Lestrade打断了他。“你相信了我，我也相信你。如果我不能活下来，说明你也信错了我。”(“ I trust you as you trust me. If I can’t live, then it proves you wrong.”)

Mycroft牵牵嘴角似乎是个笑。

他把针管推了进去。

 

接下来的几天里Lestrade都没有变化。Mycroft几乎把他的办公室搬来了公寓，他遣散了护理，只留了一个护士为Lestrade检查身体。Anthea进进出出地作报告，Lestrade总觉得这个女人的眼神有点戏谑。

四天之后Lestrade再次变身，疼痛感明显减轻，过程中他甚至有余裕可以保持自己的神志。Mycroft明显松了口气，他没有掩饰的如释重负让Lestrade忍不住心里暗笑。

 

（这真TM狗血……但是我真心爱狗血。

 

14。

 

作为狐狸时Lestrade很喜欢绕着Mycroft打转，甚至可以说享受他的抚摸抓挠。他也不知自己是怎么了，似乎不在Mycroft身边就觉得心里不踏实。Mycroft也似乎乐于宠爱那团毛球，大部分时间都会让它躺在脚边或是腿上，晚上睡觉甚至还留了一半床给狐狸。

虽然被完全当作宠物养让Lestrade有点恼火，但这并不妨碍他心安理得地占去了Mycroft一半床垫。他渐渐习惯变成狐狸时在另外一个人温暖的气息中沉沉睡去，完全没有意识到有什么不妥。

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

一天夜半时分，Lestrade被热醒。他花了大概两秒意识到自己还是狐狸， 又花了两秒意识到太热是因为自己盖著被子，再花了两秒意识到热的最关键原因是因为他被Mycroft搂着。

狐狸抖了抖毛，小心地从Mycroft的臂弯里钻出来，趴在被子上，注视着发出轻微鼾声的男人。

在隐隐透过窗帘的月光映照下，Mycroft的脸上阴影交错。

他已经不再年轻。发际线有了向后退却的趋势，操劳过度让他额头眼角都爬上了细纹。他的眉头舒展，洞悉一切的眼睛紧紧闭著，看不出平时咄咄逼人的模样。嘴唇微微张开，有点干裂。

 

Lestrade仔细地用目光描摹着自己目前的监护人。

这个男人，天生是保护者。保护着女王，保护着国家，保护着四处捣乱的弟弟，保护着自己。他庞大的羽翼遮蔽着国土，荫庇着人民。

 

他的心到底有多大？可以装下一整个国家。

 

Lestrade自认为对女王和国家也是尽心尽力，已经算是忠心。但跟Mycroft一起生活的这一段时间，让他了解到这个“官居末职的小公务员”是多么尽职尽责。他从来没有见过任何一个人，跟Mycroft一样，把国家的事当作自己的事，劳心尽力，殚精竭虑。——或许也正是因为这样，所以他才是真正的英国政府。

极少娱乐，很少休息， 没有私生活，因为政府是不能停下的。他用强势手段和各种面具隐藏住自己的真心，埋葬掉自己的感情，与政客们虚与委蛇，哪怕背负着别人的误解，也要守护这个国家。

他独自一人走着最难的荆棘路。

 

这样一个人，好几次以身犯险，为了帮助我。

这样一个人，比我自己还要信任我。

这样一个人，说需要我。

欠你的无法偿还，那么，只要你需要，我也可以为你肝脑涂地。

 

狐狸凑上前去，用舌头轻轻湿润了他有些干裂的嘴唇。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft早上起来的时候Lestrade还在睡，昨天半夜里不知什么时候变回了人形。Mycroft注视着他从被子里露出的半个光裸的肩膀，心里的温暖一点点地漾了开来。

抑制变形症的药似乎开发得很顺利，只要再过一两个月应该就可以收尾，那时候Lestrade就可以自由控制变化， 不会像现在这样痛苦了。

他心里对自己夸奖了一番，走进临时安置在书房的办公室，开始收发邮件，准备一天的工作。

浏览了一遍，没发现什么特别值得注意的，他开始检阅前两天堆积下来的文件。

他随手抽取了卫生部的最新传染病报告开始读。读着读着，他发现有点不太对劲。报告似乎太正常了，一点小的纰漏都没有出现，数字看上去没问题，文法也完美无缺，卫生部那里什么时候来了个这么能干的文书？

他把那份报告翻来覆去地读了两遍，尤其是涉及变形症患者那里，逐字逐句地看了，还是没看出什么问题。于是就把它放在了一边。  
随后不久Anthea进来，两人讨论着今天的会议，Mycroft就把那份完美报告放在了脑后。

傍晚时候，他在给Lestrade例行注射时，又有了那种有什么不对劲的感觉。Mycroft四处看看，没发现什么特别，但心里那种异样的感觉总是挥之不去。

和Sherlock不同，Mycroft相信不是所有的事实都可以靠推理解决，因为真实本身是被人所创造，他太了解人的多样多变会给即将发生的事实带来无限的不确定性。Mycroft承认自己讨厌不确定性，比起Sherlock喜欢从结果中推导过程，他更喜欢从一开始就掌控住有可能影响结果的原因。一旦有什么明显脱离掌控，而他的感觉又先于他的理性察觉到，他总会多少感到挫败。他聪明到下棋多算十步，精明到操纵一个政府—— 他深刻地知道，一点被忽略的蛛丝马迹，都有可能会蝴蝶效应到怎样摧枯拉朽的结果。

到了晚上，他的不安被Lestrade注意到了。Lestrade没有说什么，只是帮他泡了杯茶，送到他的办公室里。Mycroft感激地冲他举举杯子。他不打算解释什么，连他自己都没有头绪的东西，说出来也是徒增烦恼。只是上一次他有类似的不安感觉，是Lestrade被二次感染，再上次，是Sherlock差点被感染。这一次，是轮到谁？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade第二天早上醒来，发现Mycroft不见了。

床铺没有铺，显然是急匆匆走的，但是穿走了一套西装，带走了他最常用的雨伞，显然不是全无防备。走的时候是半夜，因为Lestrade一点声响都没有听见。联想到前一天Mycroft的不安，Lestrade心里开始有点担心。

他试着打Mycroft的电话，手机，都没有回音。他等了半天，再拨了一次，还是没有人接，问他办公室的人，都说Holmes先生现在都在家里办公。犹豫了一会儿，他拨通了Sherlock的电话。

Sherlock的电话是John接的，他听见Lestrade的声音喜出望外，但听说Mycroft不见了又紧张了起来。他保证会和Sherlock在半个小时内赶到。Lestrade从心底感激他们现在还都把他当作老朋友DI。

电话放下，他在空荡荡的房间里转悠，休息了几周的脑细胞又开始迅速地转了起来。心脏开始鼓动，血液奔流，对Mycroft的担心和破案的紧张促发他的肾上腺素，让他久已松弛的头脑和身体都兴奋了起来。

侦探和医生很快赶到，Sherlock好像对Lestrade住在Mycroft家这一事实熟视无睹，医生倒是吃了一惊。两人仔细检查了房子，没有发现明显证据，只知道Mycroft很久都没开过的私车开出去了。

Mycroft是自觉自愿地走出去消失的。

 

15。

 

Sherlock屋里屋外转了两圈，走回头面对Lestrade掏出笔记本，问：“你最后一次见到他什么时候？”

Lestrade摸摸脖子：“昨晚上大约10点多，他回房间之前跟我道晚安。“

Sherlock皱起眉头：“那家伙晚上12点之前不会睡觉，昨天晚上是特例么？你有没有发现他有什么异常举动？”

Lestrade仔细回想了下，答道：“昨天晚上他好像有点紧张，情绪不是很好。”

Sherlock意外地看了他一眼，“你能看出来他紧张？”

Lestrade奇怪地反问：“为什么这么问？”

Sherlock摇摇头：“Mycroft不会让人看出自己的情感波动，这对他来说是个弱点。连我都是靠推理推出来的。”他又上下扫了眼Lestrade，表情暧昧地笑起来。“我以为他还没追上你，看样子好像不是这样。”

Lestrade吃了一惊。“你说什么？什么追我？”

Sherlock反倒更吃惊地瞪大了眼睛：“那家伙追着你的尾巴跳舞差不多一年了，你完全不知道？”好像这是多么明显的事实一样。

Lestrade脸红了。他确实不知道。John给了他一个感同身受的同情眼神，好像在说，这就是Holmes家人。

Lestrade咳了两声，转移了话题：“这跟现在的状况没关系。现在，说说你发现什么了？”

Sherlock看了看笔记，皱紧了眉头。“目前为止，没找到什么有用的信息。“

Lestrade心头一沉，如果连Sherlock都这样说，那真的就非常难了。他思索了下，问道：“你觉得会有什么可能？我们需不需要联系MI5和苏格兰场？“

Sherlock哼了一声：“联系他们除了多些碍手碍脚的笨蛋之外不见得多有帮助。MI5没有Mycroft现在估计乱成一锅粥，都是Mycroft平时把他们惯坏了。”

Lestrade想了想，问：“那Anthea呢？如果我们可以通过她取得Mycroft的闭路电视录像，说不定是条线索。”

Sherlock眼前一亮：“你说Anthea？”他忽然想起什么，叫道：“Anthea也消失了！是不是？你今天有见过她么？”

Lestrade摇头：“Anthea出现得并不固定，她有时好几天都不会出现。”

Sherlock一脸看白痴的表情看着他：“她老板消失了！她那个能坐着就绝对不想站着万事都靠她安排的老板在深夜里消失了！你说她如果没有被牵涉其中，难道不应该第一时间联系你么？”

“我？为什么联系我？”Lestrade很疑惑。

Sherlock心里一定又鄙视了Lestrade一次，但他还是耐心地解释起来：“第一，就像我说的，那家伙异常谨慎，能被允许接近他身边的，完全了解他生活的——“他顿了一下，伸出一根手指指向Lestrade。“只有你。你跟Mycroft一起住。Mycroft从27岁起就没跟别人一起住过了。他不养宠物，没有情人，不和人保持长期联系，从不在同一个地方连续过夜，连和我都是不定期偶尔通话。你是特别的，更别提这次像他那样的工作狂还把工作带回了家里。要知道Mycroft有什么异状，你是首要证人。”

Lestrade完全说不出话来。

“第二，连我都知道Mycroft追你追了一年，天天跟Mycroft一起工作的Anthea不可能不知道。”

“那么，Anthea没有出现，Mycroft无故消失，有三种可能——第一，他们有秘密计划，两人一起行动。第二，Mycroft离开时没有意识到事情的严重性，他没有想到‘要留线索’，他被诱拐。第三，Mycroft被威胁，对方严密地监视他的一举一动，他不能留线索给我。如果是第二种情况，则Anthea可能已经死亡，如果是第三种情况，Anthea可能是被抓住用来威胁Mycroft。你所说的昨晚Mycroft有点紧张，情绪不好，我很怀疑是第一种可能。他有可能不经意地流露了情绪。而无论计划多么机密周全，他不会完全不留线索。不管是第二种还是第三种可能，其结果都是一样的，扣押Mycroft，逼他，或者逼某些人答应某些条件。”

“因此这个事情是突发的。Mycroft可能在半夜接到消息。短信或者电话——不，不可能是电话，你没有听到电话铃声是么？”

Lestrade点头：“不过昨天晚上我没有变身，睡在客房……”

“那也没有关系，对方很谨慎，不会做出响铃这种不恰当的举动。所以是短信，告知Mycroft一件很重要的事，这件事必须要Mycroft亲自出面。他自己开车走说明这件事是极度的私人机密，他不打算让MI5的特工插手。那么又缩小了我们的怀疑范围，跟Mycroft私人有关的， 你，还有我 。”Sherlock用手指在自己和Lestrade间比划了下。

Lestrade觉得喘不过气来：“你是说——Mycroft被绑架？是谁有这么大胆子绑架Mycroft？“

Sherlock摊开一只手：“Mycroft经历过不止一次绑架还有暗杀。他树敌太多。大部分都是困兽犹斗，不成气候，甚至有人试图绑架我来威胁他。”他抬头看了眼Lestrade，眼睛里有些说不清道不明的东西。“所以你知道，他一直都是一个人。”

“但这次不一样了，对方有备而来，连Mycroft都来不及准备。”他四处看看。“这屋子不安全。”

John和Lestrade立刻紧张起来，四处张望，找寻着可能的敌人。Sherlock制止了他们：“没用的，我们人在这里，而Mycroft不在，说明一开始的目标就是他。抓到目标之后用来做诱饵的我们就没有被继续监视的意义了。而且抓Mycroft威胁我们大费周章，完全有更简单的方法。”他顿了下，想了想又道：“如果他们抓了Mycroft用来威胁政府，那些因为Mycroft不在而得势的政敌会巴不得他死掉，肯定会拒绝绑匪的要求。Mycroft必死而他们也就没有谈判的筹码了。而假如他们直接威胁Mycroft，那基本可以肯定是他们的目的是Mycroft职权范围可以做到的，但是鉴于他不会乖乖就范，所以必须要靠人身威胁来强迫他答应的、具有很大威胁的提案。”

“不管是威胁Mycroft还是拿Mycroft威胁政府，Mycroft那个人，外表看不出来，骨子里比我要忠诚多了。如果严重到危害国家又没办法即时应对，恐怕会牺牲自己。”他皱了皱眉头，停顿了很久。“我不希望变成那样。”

我也不希望。Lestrade心想。他握紧了拳头。

 

（残破的推理……我很不会这种脑力活动的部分……所以我写不好 HW这一对…… 不要对LZ的剧情抱太大指望真的，一切都是为了狗血言情服务，今天继续更两节，我真是勤快＝ ＝）

 

16。

Mycroft走出家门的时候确实是犹豫了一下的。他知道自己这样按照对方要求去做大致的后果是什么，只是手机里发来的照片上，熟睡的Lestrade额头上闪动的红色光点让他别无选择。他只希望在他尽量拖延时间时，留给Sherlock的讯息能被找到，这是他唯一的后路了。

Anthea被抓证明MI5里有内奸，隐藏得很深，非常熟悉她和Mycroft。他知道那姑娘跟变色龙一样，有时候连他都不知道她在哪里做些什么。如果能够同时得到他俩的信任，知道他们的行程，甚至能近距离接触了解到Lestrade的人，Mycroft心里大概有几个人选，正因为这样，才更不能联系MI5，以免造成更大的损害。

他心里飞快地盘算着各种可能和几个应变计划，面上却是波澜不惊。他曾有一瞬想着要不要给Lestrade留个讯息，但很快就被否决了——他最不愿意的就是把重要的人卷进肮脏的黑幕里。

弄脏手的事，一个人来做就好。

一路遵循指示开到海边的一处废弃工厂，被几个明显是临时雇佣过来的保安蒙住眼睛，塞进另一辆车里，在海边兜了两圈之后又回头往伦敦开。Mycroft根据车子的颠簸程度和转向在心里画着路线图。这很费精力，他已经很久没做过，但至少能多一份胜算，聊胜于无。

几个小时之后车子在伦敦郊外的Amsten制药厂仓库停下了。Mycroft略有些吃惊，他隐约觉得这事跟变形症有关，但没想到制药界巨头也参与其中。

他被一直蒙着眼睛领进了其中一个仓库。眼罩被取下，面前站着药厂的老板Riley Amsten和另一个不认识的人。

“幸会，幸会，Holmes先生。我是Sullivan。“那个人伸出手来握住Mycroft的手。他的手冰凉滑腻得像蛇一样。

Mycroft在心里皱了皱眉，面上只是维持着一副不耐烦的傲慢冷笑。

他甩了甩雨伞，扫视了周围一圈，开口道：“好了，如你们所愿，我现在在这里，有什么事情需要你们如此大费周章地邀请我这个小官员来做客？”

Riley Amsten，年过五十的秃头胖子，Mycroft在晚宴上见过他一次，是个狡猾怯懦的人。他走上前来，一副很热络的样子拍拍Mycroft的肩，假惺惺地笑著说：“Holmes先生， 我们只想和您谈谈，但是在您忠实的部下保护下，有些话不是很方便讲。“

Mycroft暗自松了口气，如果只是谈判的话就不用担心拿自己做筹码威胁政府了。他依然维持着自己标志性的表情，似笑非笑：“我可以给你十分钟。今晚你已经浪费了我三个小时。说清楚你的目的，天亮之前送我回去。”他顿了下，忽然收敛了脸上的笑意，加重了语气。“你知道，我讨厌这种不体面的邀请方式。”

Riley似乎有点被他的气势吓到，不自在地扫了Sullivan一眼。那个男人只是一直抱着手，仔细地观察着Mycroft。“那个，事出有因，Holmes先生，我们只是不想惹不必要的麻烦……”

Mycroft不耐烦地打断他：“别废话了。说出你们的目的，然后让我离开。”

Sullivan把手放下，偏了偏头笑道：“Holmes先生，您应该知道您家里那只狐狸和您可爱的助理都被狙击手指着头吧？我想您为了他们孤身前来，就说明他们有足够的价值做为谈判的筹码。那么我想提出要求的应该是我们而不是您吧？“

Riley在一旁阴险地笑起来：“说真的，Holmes先生，我们盯了您很久了，一直没找到破绽，最后没想到你对一个同性半人动心。我真的不太能理解你的兴趣……“

Mycroft缓缓转过头，面无表情地看了他一眼。Riley的后半句话就哽在了嗓子眼里。

“闭嘴。Riley。” Sullivan说，“Holmes先生，这边请。”随后引着Mycroft走进仓库深处被改装过的房间里。

房间不大，一张桌子，一张明显看上去很不舒服的小床，几把椅子。

三人依次坐下，Riley从公文包里掏出几份文件，笑着对Mycroft说：“其实也很简单，有些文件想要您签一下。签完之后我们马上放人，保证您天亮之前回到温暖的被窝。”

Mycroft接过，一目十行地看过，随后把文件一摔，冷笑道：“你明知这不可能。你们疯了么？”

Sullivan也笑了。“Holmes先生，请不要搞错了。我们是为了国家好啊。”

Mycroft直视他的眼睛，目光锐利：“你知道你在说什么。七十五万六千九百位变形症患者，更别提那些隐瞒不上报的，估计有近八十万人，都会成为你们的实验品。而你们的药，根本没有通过临床实验！要我批准卫生部配置发放这种药，等于在用这些人做实验，他们的性命都交到你们手里。这种事情，除了疯狂我想不出另一个词来评价。”

Sullivan耐心地解释：“Holmes先生，您自己也饲养了半人，我觉得您应该了解。半人本质上是一种极为不稳定的动物，虽然有着人的思维和性格，但他们真的不是人类，变身成动物之后视角、心理、情绪、思维全部都会改变，而动物态的内在会持续地影响着变身回来之后的人类形态。从他们变成半人的那一天起，它们就不是纯粹的人类了。它们愤怒、贪虐、暴食、奸淫、嗜杀，它们的本质是毁灭性的，而人类的思维束缚着他们，让他们挣扎，让他们更加矛盾——其结果就是本性和人性的厮杀，这会让半人长期处于一种极度痛苦的状态。”

Mycroft没有出声。完全态的狐狸他见过一次，这辈子再也不想见第二次。

“你知道大部分的半人都活不过六年，对么？”Sullivan继续说，满意地看到Mycroft的表情终于有了一丝松动。

“因为太痛苦。不管是变身时的痛苦还是不断和本性冲突的痛苦。他们会在一次次的痛苦里逐渐失去人性，转变成残忍暴虐的野兽，而这个过程无法逆转。”

有一个人。Mycroft有点骄傲地想，有一个人，因为我的呼唤回来了。他的心被这个新发现所涌起的感情淹没，让他几乎戴不住脸上的面具。

“尤其是现在二次感染者在迅速增加——多少？已经是几何倍数的增长速度了，要不了多久本来一个月有三天才会发病的半人就会随时随地发病，他们的行为就更难控制了。这会大大加速他们彻底动物化的速度。我想你也不想看着英国的国民惶惶不安，随时生活在被不知道从哪里钻出来的半人不分白天黑夜地攻击吧？“

Sullivan顿了下，有点夸张地叹气，伸开双手。“所以我们的药其实是在救他们。切断他们的感知神经，麻痹他们的大脑，至少让他们不会过度痛苦而疯狂。”

Mycroft冷笑一声：“顺便把他们变成瘾君子和白痴，必须靠着你们的药物才能生存是吧？”他放弃了伪装，倨傲地扬起了下巴。“你以为我不知道，多名半人失踪被证明与你们有关，并且二次感染者就是从Amsten药厂流出来的，鬼知道你们背地里做了多少伤天害理的实验才弄出那样的怪物，现在倒是一脸正人君子的模样说要拯救他们？别说笑了。”他轻蔑地瞥了眼文件。“我没查处你们，让你们现在可以和我面对面说话就算你们好运。要我签字？别做梦了。” 

Riley浑身发抖，而Sullivan的脸白得像纸。他勉强笑笑道：“不愧是Holmes先生，知道得真彻底。”他换了副口气，声线拉高，强硬起来。“可是你能做什么？你人在这里，命在我们手上，你的情人和秘书被狙击手指着头，你能做什么呢？除了在这里乖乖签字？”

Mycroft瞬间沉下了眼睛。“我在这里，所以他们必须安全。假如你让他们有任何损害，”他意有所指地转动着伞柄，空气里似乎要激出电光来。“我保证，你们那点文件和你们的工厂都会灰飞烟灭。而你们，会一辈子活在可以想象的最浓重的阴影里。我说的每一个字都是真的。如果觉得我是在吹牛，现在就可以试试。”（“I am here, means they MUST be safe. If anything happens to them…I can assure you, your company and your poor little document will vanish without any trace. And YOU, will live a most shadowing life out of your imagination for the time remains. I MEAN every word. If you call it bluff, TRY me. “)他向前微微倾身，紧紧盯着那两人。

Sullivan和Riley被他的气势压住，不由自主地向后缩了缩身子。

假如Greg在这里，一定会笑著说不愧是Holmes家的疯子吧。仅仅是想着他就让Mycroft想要微笑。

可惜见不到你了。Mycroft想。对不起。对不起。

他站起身来，用雨伞一把把桌上的东西全扫到地上，理好外套，俯视着那两人。

“你应该知道，我是Mycroft Holmes。从来只有我威胁别人，没有人能威胁我。”

(“You should know, that I AM Mycroft Holmes. As only I blackmail others, shall no one blackmail me.”)

 

17。（推理无能，侦探发光发热过程省略……跪……我真是太对不起卷卷了）

 

Sherlock在Mycroft的书房里找到卫生部的可疑文件，Mycroft留下来的药，又推理出来涉及到变形症时，时间距离Mycroft失踪已经超过14个小时了。迟钝的MI5终于找上门来，Lestrade把对Sherlock说过的话又重复了一遍，接下来的两天内Lestrade和侦探两人组四处探访，终于在把目标锁定在最近一直在推销变形症解药的Amsten药厂。

Lestrade最后还是联系了苏格兰场，仅凭他们几个人要搜寻Amsten药厂数不胜数的置业实在太难了。更别提有些高级权限的查询需要苏格兰场的资源。

他给局长打了个电话。局长听起来非常吃惊，听说他的理由之后沉默了一会儿，表示他不能插手这样的私人请求，尤其是Lestrade现在的身份敏感——官方上是暂时停职，但他们都知道以Lestrade现在的身体状况回到苏格兰场几乎是不可能了。没有警员会愿意和一位随时随地都会变身的半人一起工作。

“Greg，说真的，我很高兴你可以重新鼓起干劲查案，但以我的身份，我没办法批准派队出去，尤其是涉及到Holmes先生这样的人物。你明白我的意思。”局长的声音听起来真的很惋惜。

Lestrade虽然心有不甘，还是答道：“我知道了，谢谢局长。”他顿了下，继续说。“这么多年我也给您惹了不少麻烦，谢谢您一直以来的关照 。“

局长在电话那头沉默了一会儿，最后说：“这三天你们队的出勤考目遗失了。“

Lestrade微笑起来：“真是太感谢了。“

“你自己多保重。“局长说完挂断了电话。

Lestrade又给Sally和Anderson打了电话，Anderson有点犹豫，Sally倒是毫不犹豫地答应了。出乎他的意料，队里其他人也都答应了。

他挂了电话没意识到自己正在微笑，直到看见John正冲着他点头，他抓抓脑袋有点不好意思，John拍拍他的肩膀走过去查看Sherlock的进展。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他们花了一天时间终于找到一些蛛丝马迹，线索指向街区旁一栋原本属于Amsten的大楼。但是Lestrade带队赶过去的时候只在一个僻静的角落找到昏迷不醒的Anthea。

他不知是该松口气还是更加担心。Anthea醒来后表示她从头到尾都没有见到过Mycroft，她自己则是一时失察喝了被下药的酒，随后就被带到这里来了。

她看上去很憔悴，手腕脚腕都有被绑过的痕迹，神思恍惚，Lestrade也不太愿意逼问她，于是拿了条黄毯子给她披着。Anthea冲他感激一笑。

Anthea只知道她被一直蒙着眼睛，连吃东西都是蒙着。她听见不止一个人来来去去，但是对方似乎刻意避开她说话，她没听见什么有用的信息。后来又被人注射了不明药物，昏睡了很久，等到醒来已经获救了。这些信息对他们的搜救工作几乎没有帮助。对方深知Sherlock的能力，所以格外谨慎，几乎没有留下什么证据和线索。费劲找出的线索暂告中断。

Sherlock来来回回地在大楼里踱步，显然非常焦躁，没过一会儿又冲到Anthea面前讯问她。Mycroft消失了大约四天，而Anthea被抓住是在Mycroft消失之后。Anthea在Sherlock他们出现之前已经被注射了药物昏睡，说明她对对方已经没有利用价值了 。

那样坚强果决的Anthea仅仅是被牵连，就被囚禁了四天，严重脱水，虽然没有被折磨，但长期不见阳光以及恐惧，就已经虚脱成这样，Lestrade真的不敢多想作为主要目标的Mycroft现在的样子。他只能在心里祈祷对方至少会看在Mycroft的身份以及他们的目的份上，不要太折磨他。

而对方突然放弃作为筹码的Anthea也非常让人在意。Mycroft妥协了吗？还是出了什么状况让对方改变了方案？

Lestrade咬紧了牙齿。他的耳朵里开始有钟在敲，头开始痛起来。

不能在这时候变身！Sally他们都在看呢。他摇晃了下，向外走去。

 

这四天以来他几乎没怎么睡，并且一次也没有变身，已经快要到极限了。

他走出门外，靠在墙上喘着气。Mycroft给的药还有两只，大概勉强可以再抑制两天，局长给的期限也剩两天。两天内，一定要找到Mycroft！

他在疼痛中颤抖地摸索着口袋，掏出了针管。手抖得太厉害，头开始疼得发晕，他怎么也找不到静脉。

“操！”他低声咒骂。一直都是Mycroft给他注射，自己给自己做这事怎么都不顺手。他闭上眼睛，努力调整了下呼吸，咬住舌头，然后再睁开眼睛 。口腔里的疼痛让他稍稍镇定了些，他终于找到了静脉，冰凉的针管扎了进去。

他缓缓推着药，那冰凉的药顺着血管流进心脏，流遍他的全身。他感受着身体里血液的躁动逐渐平息下来。心中的野兽好像闻到了熟悉安心的味道，打了个呵欠，收敛了爪子獠牙，睡了过去。

他拔出了针管，丢到一边，抵着墙慢慢滑了下去。

Mycroft。Mycroft。拜托你一定要平安。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

一天后他们找到Amsten的实验厂房。Lestrade赶去的时候，却发现整个厂房大得惊人。Amsten最近几年一直经营不善，可他们宁愿舍弃市区的经营大楼也要维持这个巨无霸厂房的运转，不得不让人生疑。

他们人手有限，只好分头行动，Sherlock和John一组，Sally和Anderson一组，其他人也都两两组好了，剩下Lestrade一个人一组，以无线电相互联络。

Lestrade在空旷的厂房里奔跑着，对方似乎意识到他们的目的，遣散了相关人员，整个厂区空荡荡的，只有仪器仍然在运转发出轰鸣，交织着白炽灯的白光。整个场景如同末日电影，压抑、沉默、不祥。

Lestrade拿出枪，把子弹上了膛举在手里。

他踹开一扇门，里面一个人都没有，可之前好像发生过什么，跟其他房间的干净空旷不同，这个房间里乱成一团，数据纸张丢得到处都是，房间内有另一扇铁门半掩着。他四处搜寻了下，注意到桌角上沾了点血迹。

他走上前，凑近一闻，血迹新鲜。这让他的神经瞬间绷紧，贴着墙慢慢走向半掩的铁门。

铁门内隐隐发出光来，里面有轰鸣的噪音。他迟疑了下，小声呼叫了其他人，随后擦着铁门边缘挤了进去。

里面是一条向下倾斜的长长的走道，走道里一盏盏昏黄的灯勉强照出坑坑洼洼的水泥路面。

走道里有一股挥之不去的臭味，像是腐烂的味道，浓浓的一直延伸到走道尽头虚掩的门。

Lestrade走了过去，那臭味他闻过无数次，绝对不会错认。那是尸体的味道。

他皱紧了眉，拨过耳机，小声地重复：“D06小队，请速度赶来C1区109室地下，有情况。”

 

18。

Lestrade和Sherlock等一行人终于走进了密道深处的那道门。

“三具，不，至少五具腐烂三天的尸体放置在密不透风的房间才会发出这种味道。”一向对凶杀现场面不改色的Sherlock也露出了难受的表情，John在一旁一边捂住鼻子一边握紧了他的手。

Lestrade觉得脑袋深处的钟又开始敲起来了，越来越响，好像在紧紧拉扯着他，要让他赶快离开这个一片破败的地窖。

是的，这里是个地窖。四周都是新盖上不久的土，地上一片狼藉，有动物毛发，有血迹，已经变成深黑色了，周围散落着几把铲子。Lestrade毫不怀疑把地表的土掀开里面能找到Sherlock所说的尸体。

屋角伏着一个人，一动不动，不知是不是已经死了。

Lestrade走上前去，把他翻到正面。那个人矮胖身材，秃头，Lestrade总觉得在哪里见过他。

他把手指放到那人脖颈处，摸到微弱的脉搏，赶快叫Anderson上来帮忙。

陆续跟进来的其他探员开始探查这个地窖，很快就发现这里如同想象一样，是凶杀现场。根据Sherlock的指示他们在墙上挖出两具尸体，在地上挖出三具，有男有女，全部死相可怕，看样子死前在剧烈挣扎。在新的尸体底下隐约可以看到还有其他腐烂更久的尸体，已经看不清体型，一具叠着一具，白骨纠缠，腐烂的肉块粘在一起。

没有人说话，只听见土壤被掀动的声音，粗重的喘息，以及越来越剧烈的心跳。

厚重的血腥气将地窖里的空气压缩，变得沉重粘稠，必须更努力地呼吸才能吸到足够的氧气，可每一口深深的呼吸，都会把死亡的气味更深地吸进肺里。

过了不知多久，Sally终于忍不住跑出了地窖在外面吐起来。她呕吐的声音让Lestrade觉得自己的胃里也开始翻江倒海。

而Sherlock只是一直盯着被挖出来的一具具尸体一语不发。

John和Anderson对屋子里唯一的幸存者急救了十几分钟，那个人终于睁开了眼睛。

在他睁开眼睛的那一刻Sherlock叫起来：“Riley Amsten！”

Lestrade也立刻想起来这个最近在宣传变形症新药方面频繁出现的Amsten老板，他瞬间意识到Mycroft的失踪跟他直接相关，立刻冲上前去，一把揪住Riley的领子，吼道：“Mycroft在哪里？”

Riley眼神迷蒙地看着他，他的眼球发黄，嘴角流涎，好像已经失去了意识。

Lestrade一把把他拽起来，按在墙上，狠狠给了他一个耳光，咬着牙逼问：“不要逼我说第三遍，Mycroft在哪里？”

Riley晃晃脑袋，试图清醒过来。他的眼睛蓦地睁大，好像想到了什么让人害怕的东西，开始喃喃自语：“Mycro……ft……My……croft……Holmes……Sullivan……Amsten……Sulli……”

Lestrade不耐烦地打断他，他通常对嫌疑人都非常耐心，但是在这里，在Mycroft已经消失了六天，在这个血腥和腐臭几乎把人逼疯、明显经过一场屠杀的房间里，他正在逐渐丧失理智。

他用枪指住Riley的脑袋，一字一句地说：“被你们掠去的Mycroft Holmes，告诉我，他在哪里？”

Riley赤黄色的眼珠盯着那乌黑的枪口看了两秒，随后转到Lestrade脸上，微微颤了下，浑浊的眼神终于慢慢聚焦了。

他缩缩脖子，挤出一个谄媚的笑来：“我说，我说，警官大人，请把枪收起来。这样实在太危险了。”他努力扭动着肥硕的身躯，试图从Lestrade的枪口下移开。

Lestrade深吸了口气，勉强克制住自己的情绪，放下枪，但眼睛依然没有离开Riley的脸。

Riley立直了身子，有点厌恶地看了眼自己已经皱巴巴满是尘土的西装，他扫视了眼被挖出来的尸体，皱了皱眉头。

Lestrade不耐烦地哼了一声提醒他。Riley转成一副虚伪的笑容对他说：“长官，我真的不知道你在问什么，我不认识你说的那个人。我被人敲昏了，现在是什么状况都不清楚……”

Lestrade剑眉倒竖，正要发作，Sherlock抢先一步：“Riley Amsten，5年前继承Amsten制药公司，但是刚愎自用，又没有本事，用人不当又乱讲排场，私生活极其混乱，很快就把这个老牌公司掏空了。为了堵这个缺口想利用现在人们对变形症的恐惧打算赌一把于是集中精力开发变形症解药，结果投了更多钱进去还是一事无成，又听说Mycroft也在研究抑制药剂，到最后不得不铤而走险打算拉他下水，通过公共渠道贩卖推广你们所谓的解药，试图解决亏空。”他扫了眼四处散落的尸体。“可惜Mycroft不是那么容易摆布的人。你知道你已经触及了至少十条严重法律么？包括绑架、涉嫌谋杀、危害国家安全、人体实验……”

Riley像见了鬼一样地看着他。他瞄了眼门口，Sally已经机敏地堵住了，他搓搓脸，随后阴鹜地笑起来：“你是Sherlock Holmes，Mycroft Holmes的弟弟。是不是？传说中的大侦探。”Sherlock不置可否 。

Riley冷笑着回头看Lestrade，“而你，是Mycroft的那个半人情人。怪不得这么积极。”

Lestrade强忍着没有回答。

Riley磔磔地笑起来：“呵呵，我知道你们想要救那个疯子。”他的脸上忽然闪过一丝恐惧，他强行抑止住，又做出自然的样子。“可惜你们再也见不到他了。就算见到你们也救不了他。“

Sherlock狠狠皱起眉头“啧“了一声，Lestrade几乎是立刻就想要拔枪。他压低了声音问：”你们把他怎么了？！“几乎控制不了声音里的颤抖。

Riley挑起一边眉毛，故作惊讶地看着他：“哎呀，长官，我们能把他怎么样？他不把我们怎么样就不错了。他不是无所不知无所不能的Mycroft Holmes吗？“他恶意地冲着Lestrade笑。“你不是有大侦探Sherlock Holmes先生在吗？Sherlock Holmes先生应该跟他哥哥一样看一眼就洞悉一切啊？“

Lestrade回头看Sherlock。Sherlock紧锁着眉，面色深沉。

“Sherlock？“他试探着问。心底的钟发出残破的声响，凄清遥远。

Sherlock回避了他的视线，不肯回答。

Riley 好像真的很高兴，他昏黄的眼珠子都要发出光来，Lestrade被他盯着，好似被蛇盯上的青蛙，觉得背上的汗毛都一根根竖了起来。

“他不肯说吗？那么只好我来做恶人啦。”Riley搓着手，做出虚伪的惋惜表情。

他走到Lestrade面前，邪恶地扭曲了面容，从牙缝里挤出一句话：

“这、些、人，全、部、都、是、你、心、爱、的、Mycroft、Holmes、杀、掉、的。“

（“These. Are. All. Killed. By. Your. Dearest. Mycroft. Holmes.”）

 

Lestrade只是看着他，好像不认识他一样。

他转回头，看Sherlock，Sherlock勉为其难地点点头。

“像是Mycroft的手法。干脆，利落，一击致命。”他犹豫了下，好像是要宽慰Lestrade般继续道：“对方全部是发病中的变形症患者。死相难看是因为发病，不是因为Mycroft。”

 

Lestrade低下头，看着手中的枪。

Glock 19，乌黑发亮的枪管经过经常的碰撞有些磨损。这把枪跟了他三年，他用它自卫过，击伤过嫌疑犯，可还从来没有用这把枪取过一个人的性命。

他知道满屋子的人都屏住呼吸在看他。他听得见他们呼吸的声音，喘息间陡然的变化。

他把子弹夹抽拉了一下，上了膛。

Riley尖利的笑声响起：“哈哈哈哈，真想让Mycroft看看你现在的表情！！那个疯子也会受报应！！真是活该！！！”他顿了下，若有所思地摸着下巴，有点轻佻地笑。“不过呢，看在长官你的份上，如果你愿意跟我谈条件，我倒是可以考虑告诉你Mycroft在哪……“

砰——子弹爆裂的声音止住了他的话。

Riley坐倒在墙边，耳朵被呼啸而过的子弹擦破了皮，流下几缕鲜血，他张着嘴，汗如雨下。

Lestrade举着枪，枪口冒出一缕白烟，手稳若磐石，没有一丝颤抖。

“给你三个忠告。“

(“Three suggestions.”)

“第一，我不想再听见你肮脏的嘴里出现Mycroft的名字。你不配。“

(“First, never dare your filthy mouth say Mycroft again. You don’t fit.”)

“第二，你最好在三秒内告诉我他现在在哪里。“

（“Second，better tell me where he is in three seconds.”)

“第三，永远不要试图威胁比你强大的人。否则你的结局就不仅仅是这个 。”

(“Third, never dare threaten someone stronger than you. ‘Cause you will end up more than these.”)

他对准Riley的左肩、右手、左脚、右膝盖连开四枪。整个屋子里很快弥漫起硝烟的味道。Riley凄厉地惨叫，发出不似人类的声音。

Lestrade淡然地看着他挣扎嚎啕，面无表情。

慢慢散去的烟雾里，他的眼睛是纯然的琥珀色，隐隐泛着银蓝的光。

 

19。

Riley痛哭流涕磕磕巴巴地表示他真的不知道Mycroft在哪里，Mycroft本来是跟五个发病中的变形症患者关在这个房间，这五个人的样子他们都已经知道了，而他是一进到这个房间就被敲昏了，Mycroft肯定是摸走他的钥匙逃走了。他抖抖索索地讲着，疼得发晕，畏缩地不敢看Lestrade。

Lestrade觉得他说的是真话。可是这让他更想在他脑袋上开个洞。

他回头扫视了眼其他人，大家似乎都不太敢回应他的视线。于是他觉得更加烦闷了。

那些没有出口的话，浮在空气里，没有人说出来，可是大家都知道。

房间里沉重且畸形的大象*。

——Mycroft至少杀掉了五个人。

——Mycroft被五个发病中的二次感染非典型性变形症患者攻击传染，感染可能性几乎百分之百。

——Mycroft很有可能已经被感染变成野兽，不再保有他们认识的那个Mycroft Holmes的神志个性。

这样的人，他们应该如何处理？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他们沉默地走出地窖。一行人以Sherlock为首开始继续搜寻Mycroft，或是其他Amsten的犯罪记录——地窖里早已腐烂的尸体说明Amsten在关押Mycroft前类似的事情发生过不止一起。

他们找到一处实验品处理场，很多动物的死尸堆积在一起，Lestrade不愿意猜测其中有多少其实是半人。

他们找到一处半人实验室，里面的半人大多缺胳膊少腿，脑垂体被切除，丧失意识。

他们找到一处半人牢房，里面未转化完全而发狂的半人见到他们到来，疯狂地摇晃着栅栏，伸长手指，露出獠牙，流涎滴到地上。

每多走一步，Lestrade心里的野兽就更加躁动，脑袋里的钟声就更加尖锐。

Sally和John都在偷偷看他脸色，似乎担心他随时会晕倒。

可这些动物／半人里，没有一个是Mycroft。Lestrade不知为何就是知道。

 

要找到他，不管他现在变成什么样子。不管他是变成狼，变成熊，变成狗，不管他变成什么样的怪物。Lestrade觉得他一定能从无数的动物里认出他来，就像Mycroft能从全世界的人群中找到他一样。

 

他深吸了口气，走向牢房深处。

 

“年轻人，”一个声音打断了他前进的步伐。Lestrade循声望去，一个老人坐在最深处的牢房里冲他招手。他看起来和周围愤怒地吼叫着失去理智的半人不同，他平静得更像个普通人类。

Lestrade走了过去。

“年轻人，”那老人抬头看他。“你也跟我们一样吧？“他压低了声音问。

Lestrade后退了一步，没有说话。

老人笑笑。“一看就知道了，”他用一根手指指了指眉毛。“你有动物的眼神。”

“你很不容易。”他上上下下打量Lestrade。“真不容易。到了你这个份上还能维持这样的神志，很不容易。”

“你是谁？”Lestrade警惕地问。

老人苦涩地笑：“我是谁？我啊，是早被遗忘在时间里的人。”他看着Lestrade。“我是第一个半人。”

Lestrade睁大了眼睛：“怎么可能？那个人不是早就被击毙了么？”

老人笑：“怎么可能？这么新鲜出现的物种，又有这么多的可能性，怎么可能就让我这么容易就死掉？”他有点感慨地说。“所有的半人，都可以说是我的后代。”他的眼神变得有些阴霾。“只是我的一时好奇，造成这么大的影响，伤害了这么多人，我真是悔不当初。”

“有办法停止么？我是说，停止半人的攻击性繁衍趋势。“Lestrade问。

“没办法了，血液已经扩散出去，没办法收回来……“老人看起来很沮丧。

Lestrade走上前去。“听着，我没办法不恨你造成了这一切，但我现在有更重要的事情要做，麻烦你可以活到等我回来再忏悔的时候。“

他转身要走，老人又叫住他。“年轻人。”他目露诚恳。“年轻人，我告诉你一句话，或许对你有用。”

“接受你身体里的寄居者，驯服它，它会给你想象不到的助益。”

Lestrade点点头，跟上早几步离开的Sherlock。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他们又花了一个多小时徒劳无功地搜寻。Lestrade越来越焦躁，这里的气息，疯狂的半人们躁动的味道，血腥的味道，不知什么药品的味道，都在深深刺激着他的鼻腔，深入他的肺叶，试图唤醒心中的野兽。

Mycroft。Mycroft。Mycroft。他在心里默默地念着这个名字，好像这样就会得到一些那个人的冷静，好像这样自己就不是一个人。

他们走过一个转角，发现又绕回了原路。Anderson禁不住咒骂起来，Sherlock也故意开始挑拨人撒气，两个人激烈地争吵，队伍里不和谐的声音开始多起来。

本来这一次就是临时的非公任务，被卷进阴谋不说，徒劳地浪费时间救一个疑似变形症杀人犯，仅仅是因为Lestrade私人的情分，才是警官们心里最难以接受的。Lestrade知道这一次，他已经用掉了这么多年来积累的所有信赖。

他靠在墙边，深深叹了口气。心里的钟声响彻天际，狐狸已经苏醒了，在低低地吠着。他的指甲掐进肉里，滴出血来。

没有办法了。

他拍拍手，把所有人的注意力集中到自己身上。

他环视一周，Sally，Anderson，Sherlock，John，William，Andrew，David，Douglas，Chris，Randall，Thomas。这些人，跟着他东奔西跑这么多年，相知相识，彼此性命相托，或许，可以最后再试一次。

“诸位。”他开口说。“只此一次，请帮我到底。我Gregery Lestrade和你们相处的这些年，为人处事你们心里都有数，若是信我，就对我接下来的行为不要有疑议。卷你们进这件事是我私心，以后再不会了——”他犹豫了下，承认道。“也没有以后了，我枪击Riley Amsten已经足够我引咎辞职。”

“我只恳求你们，最后信我一次。”（“Trust me, for the last time. Please.”)

他缓缓地扫视着这些人。大部分人似乎都被他震住了，Sherlock意识到什么，眼睛蓦地睁大——

 

Lestrade松开了握紧的拳头。鲜血一滴滴地滴下来，落在地板上，化成一个个圆圆的小点。

 

脑海里永不止息的钟声停止了。

 

他变成了狐狸。

 

*注：pink elephant in the room，房间里的大象，表示所有人都知道但装作视而不见的（坏）事。

 

20。

 

狐狸在快速地奔跑。眼前一切都飞速地后退，桌子、房间、实验品、电脑、药物、栅栏、建筑、仓库、厂房……

空气中漂浮着几百种气味，一切细节清晰可见，万种信息扑面而来。灰色的天空，屋角的垃圾筒，黑暗里窥探的眼睛，被落在后面的疑虑的人们。

以及，那个人的味道。

带着血，非常微弱，疲惫憔悴，可还是那么好闻。只要闻过一次，就深深刻在骨头里，永远都不会错认。

伴随着温暖、安心，伴随着抚摸、呼唤，伴随着信任，以及爱。

Mycroft的味道。

 

Lestrade的心里，自从变成狐狸以来第一次，完全的平静。

不想破坏，不想杀戮，不想自我折磨，不想伤害自己不想伤害别人。

只想着，到那个人身边去。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“你好，我是Mycroft Holmes。”

（一开始，是真的很难过。其实也想着死去算了，但不知为什么还是活了下来。一年多前，Sherlock没有变身的那个晚上，你的电话真的让我很高兴。）

“你还好么？”

(不，我一点也不好，我不好已经很久了，只是没有人注意到。)

“先待着别动。等我一会儿。”

（那接下来的半个小时，是最难熬的半小时，从来没有以狐狸的面貌，在笼子之外见过人，该如何表情？）

“那么，Lestrade先生，你有什么需要我帮助的么？”

（ 你还是把我当DI Lestrade，这已经是我奢望以外的事情了。很高兴，很高兴。）

“我很享受你的陪伴。”

（我也是。第一次，第一次作为狐狸被人关怀着，照顾着，知道自己是安全的，不会被抓，不会被打，不会被歧视，感觉真的很舒服。）

“Greg，只要你说要，我就带你走。”

（你知道这样的话对我来说意味着什么？意味着有人愿意为我付出，尊重我的意见，愿意听我的声音，不是半人，不是二次感染的变形症患者，不是坐以待毙的弱者，而是Gregery Lestrade。）

“你值得更好的。我不希望看到你这样下去。”

（我是真的放弃自己了。二次感染的半人，又有多少明天呢？和社会的渣滓比他们更有可能改邪归正呢。但你却说我值得更好。而且你相信我值得更好。）

“因为你是我认识的人里最固执、最坚强……以及最好的人。”

（我从来不知道我在你心里评价这么高。我从来不知道我值得这么多，我从来不知道有人会这样看重我。我其实是不信的。我真的不信。但我也真的很高兴你这样想，这样说。）

“听着，Greg，我需要你坚持下去，我不管你有多难过，一定要坚持下去！会好起来的！相信我，你会好起来的！”

（那时候，没有听你的话坚持下去。因为我不相信你，更重要的是不相信我自己，也不相信狐狸。我不相信我能控制得了狐狸，我不相信我是你心中评价那么高的人，我不相信我值得你对我的好。）

“对不起，Greg。对不起。”

（从来也没有想到会听见你说对不起。为什么你会那么难过？放弃自己的是我，我伤害了你，为什么你那么难过？你这样，我也很难过。）

“看着我，Greg。看看我。用你的眼睛看看我。”

（你呼唤了我，所以我回来了。因为有一个人，一直都没有放弃我，一直都紧紧看着我，一直都紧紧保护我，抓着我的手，攥住我的灵魂。所以我不能离开，不能放弃生而为人。）

“你从来没有真正伤到我。”

（ 这是我的救赎。我自我厌恶、自我伤害，因为我害怕伤害别人，害怕伤害重要的人，害怕伤害你。我束缚着自己，痛恨着自己，将自己封闭在痛苦织起的茧里， 因为我不能接受身为半人的自己。但是你一直不断地将信任加诸在我身上，无论多么危险，你用你宝贵的自己做保证来相信我。你的信心如此大，好似全无理由，却真正解开了我身上的枷锁——无论发生了什么，我自己控制得了自己，绝对不会伤害到你。我不是那些无法自控的疯狂半人，我是半人，但是我不会伤人。我是Gregery Lestrade，我是探长，我不是亟待拯救的弱者，我是保护者，我守护着这个城市，哪怕我是半人，我也可以保护他人，保护你。）

“请你留下来，留在我身边。”

（那个时候，就已经被驯服了。）

“我需要你。”

（只要你要，只要我有。）(Anything you ask, I give. )

 

狐狸飞快地爬上一座仓库，在屋顶间跳跃穿行。以前从来都不敢想的距离，几乎不用动脑就能跨过，多么坑洼难行的道路，也如履平地。

“接受你身体里的寄居者，驯服它，它会给你想象不到的助益。”

（所谓的驯服，就是这样吗？打开心，让狐狸进来，让它得到身体的主动权，却完全不会感到排斥，狐狸好像变成自己的一部分，力量源源不断地从四肢涌上来，看得更远更深，嗅觉听觉视觉都依仗着狐狸的发达感官，心里却依旧保持着人类的清明和理性。）

风略过耳畔，温暖柔和，从一个房顶跳跃到另一个房顶，狐狸在空中划过优美弧线。

 

连呼吸都变得无比真实美好。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft的味道越来越重，血腥气也越来越强。狐狸在一间屋顶停下来，四处张望着。东？还是南？还有一股令人生厌的味道和Mycroft的气味混杂在一起，几乎盖住了Mycroft的味道。Lestrade开始隐隐担心。

正在此时，一声枪响传来。狐狸被这枪响惊得一跳，随后拔足狂奔。

近了，近了。Mycroft的味道越来越浓烈，可与之相伴而来的血腥味却突然间铺天盖地。

狐狸从房顶一跃而下，落在一间库房门口。

Mycroft就在里面，Lestrade知道，可他的脚步踟蹰了。因为血的味道已经完全遮住了Mycroft的味道。

库房门是虚掩着的。狐狸小心地推开门。

Mycroft倒在地上，闭著眼睛一动不动。他的身上压着另一个人。两个人身下，是一滩刺目的血。

Lestrade在那一刻，觉得心脏冻结成万丈冰山。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft稍稍动了下，把压在身上的Sullivan推开。Sullivan喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的低沉吼声，眼睛里满是不可置信的怒火，可他已经无力反抗，倒在地上抽搐着。

Mycroft冷漠地看着他挣扎，站了起来，掸掉身上的灰。

这套衣服已经彻底毁了。他心不在焉地想，忽然一阵眩晕袭来。

他向后退了几步，靠在墙上。身上四处的伤口不依不饶地疼了起来， 连续精疲力竭的脑力加体力活动，又几天没怎么好好进食，意识已经开始有点模糊。

不管怎么样，终于结束了。

他闭上眼睛，又睁开。

然后看到狐狸站在他面前。

Mycroft 微笑了下。

真是想见他想疯了，这种幻觉都能看见。

他有点支撑不住自己的身体，于是坐下来，伸出手，摸摸狐狸的头。

 

21。

 

Mycroft头发凌乱，神色憔悴，西装破破烂烂，完全没有往日的风度。他的气息不稳，身上伤痕累累，见到Lestrade大概花了危险的十秒才认出来。

可Lestrade还是高兴得快要疯掉了。

狐狸凑上前去，用鼻子嗅Mycroft的脸，嗅他的手，嗅他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。

有好几个半人在他身上留下了印记，同类的味道让狐狸不爽起来。它抬起前脚，压住Mycroft，伸出舌头舔噬那些伤口。

右脚踝，左小腿，右腰胁，左拇指，左手腕， 右小臂，右肩，右脖颈，左耳垂。

每一道伤口，每一滴血，全部细细密密的舔干净，洗干净别人的味道，清刷掉血腥的气味，用自己的味道重新命名印记。

Mycroft温暖而带着一些木质的味道重新浮了出来，混合着自己的气味，将它包裹其中。狐狸深深吸了口气。天啊，它简直想在这样的味道里打滚。

一双手捧起了它的脸。

Mycroft看着它，脸上神色难测。

 

“别这样，Greg。”(“Don’t, Greg.”)

 

Lestrade皱了皱眉。

Mycroft扯了下嘴角。“你都知道了……吧？”他转过头去避开Lestrade的视线。

“我现在，不干净。”(“I am not clean.”)他顿了下说。“别把你也弄脏了。”(“I don’t want to pollute you.”)

 

Lestrade不可置信地看着他。Mycroft垂着头，脸上是Lestrade觉得从未如此讨厌的伪善微笑 。他想要反驳，忽然余光里有什么一亮。

Lestrade回过头，正看见倒在地上被他们遗忘的另一个人不知何时摸到了掉在地上的枪，正挣扎着举枪瞄准他们。

电光火石间狐狸已经飞窜而起，扑了过去。

震耳欲聋的枪声响起，惊起一地尘埃。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Greg！！”Mycroft大吼，不顾酸痛的身体摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

狐狸伏在Sullivan身上。鲜血从它身下缓缓洇了开来。

Mycroft心如刀绞，几乎又跌坐下去。

 

然后狐狸直起身子来，回过头望着Mycroft。

在它身后，Sullivan张着嘴，喉咙一片血肉模糊，已经永远停止了呼吸。

阴沉的乌云选在这一刻散去，阳光从库房顶上的窗子射进来，直直地照在狐狸身上。它银黑色的毛发在那一刻看上去像是发出光来。扬起的灰尘折射成五彩的晶粒，狐狸被萦绕其间，好似要消失在这飞起的彩云里。

然后它就在Mycroft眼前，慢慢地、慢慢地变回了人形。

 

Lestrade全身赤裸，站在阳光里。阳光下他的每一根毛发都闪闪发亮，他看上去洁白无暇，琥珀色的眼睛几若透明。他丰润的嘴唇被血染得鲜红，更多的鲜血从嘴角溢出来，顺着脖子一直流下来，滴到精壮的胸膛上。他抬起手，用手背擦去嘴角多余的血，弯起嘴角露出一个笑 。

Mycroft 完全丧失了语言。

“现在我们一样了。”(“Now we are EQUAL.”) 他说。

Mycroft缓缓地摇头，还是没有找回自己的声音。他熟知英语每一个词的多种含义并且以此作为立身之本，但是此刻他一句话都说不出来。

Lestrade定定地看着他，良久皱起了眉。那一缕鲜血顺着他的胸膛一直往下流， 一直流过他的腰，流过他结实的大腿，流下他纤侬的小腿，在他脚踝处打了个转砸进地面，好似把他的身体从上到下劈出一道鲜红的裂缝。就算这样他依然坦荡漂亮赤裸纯白，比Mycroft平生所见过的任何事物都要美好。

“Mycroft，你他妈爱我爱得要死，事到如今，居然会扯这种破话？“ （“Mycroft, you fucking love me to hell, now you are talking this crap?”) Lestrade挑起眉来看他。他漂亮的眼睛刀削般的眉毛在阳光里扬起讽刺的弧度。Mycroft觉得自己仿佛从未看清过他眼睛里璀璨闪亮如火焰一般的光。

 

“别自欺欺人了。“ (“Don’t fool yourself.”)

 

他一步步走上前来。Mycroft看着他腿上的肌肉张弛，带起一路光彩四射的尘埃。

他抬起手，沾着鲜血的手指抹过Mycroft苍白干裂的嘴唇。Mycroft几乎要稳不住自己的膝盖。

他着了魔一般伸出手，抓过他的脖子，把他按在墙上，狠狠地咬住他鲜血淋漓的嘴唇。

Lestrade在他唇下发出一声轻笑。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade披着Mycroft破烂不堪的外套，靠着Mycroft的胸膛。Mycroft的下巴放在他的颈窝，手臂搂着他的腰。

“我们还有几分钟？“他模糊不清的声音问。

“最多五分钟。“Lestrade答道，嘴角上翘。“你弟弟可不是个会好心给我们留私人空间的人。”

Mycroft的手紧了紧，没有说话。

Lestrade把手安抚地放在他手上。两个人安静地沉默了一会儿。

 

“你知道……”Mycroft终于开口。“我曾经想过如果真的变成和你一样的半人，或许会更好一点。”

Lestrade没有答话，只是把头往Mycroft的脸颊靠了靠。

“只是 Holmes家的人，好像都没那么好运气。”Mycroft自嘲地笑，腾出一只手来蹭了下Lestrade的脸。

“所以我还是我，以后也还是会继续一如既往地讨人嫌。”

Lestrade哼了一声。“你倒是有自知之明。”

Mycroft顿了下，手指轻轻摩挲Lestrade的下颌。“你不问吗？发生了什么。”

Lestrade答道：“知道不知道都没有意义。你还在这里，就够了。”（“Knowing it or not doesn’t make any difference. You are still here, that speaks everything.”)

他转过头，看着Mycroft的眼睛，说：“你是你，我是我。我认识你第一天就知道你不是什么好人。我相信你的感情，这便足够。你要我留下来，我就留下来。我既然现在在这里，便哪里也不会去。”(“You are what you are, I am what I am. I know you are not decent the first day we met. I trust your affection, that’s all. You want me to stay, then I stay. As long as I am here, I am not going anywhere. “)

他拉开一段距离，认真说：“我们都已经不年轻了，经不起一而再，再而三的反复。下一次，不要不告而别。放手不放手，也不要说得那么轻松。”（“You know we are not young again, I don’t think we can stand this any more. Next time, don’t leave without goodbye. Give up or not, don’t take it too easy.”)

Mycroft看着他，郑重地点头。旋即微笑起来。“你知道的，我很难缠。“ (“You know I am persistent.”)

Lestrade注视了他一会儿，也微笑起来。他转过身，靠了回去。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“回去之后，想要干什么？”

(“What do you want to do after back home?”)

“洗个热水澡，一身臭汗。”

(“A hot bath, I really stink.”)

“要出去吃晚饭么？”

(“Want go out for dinner?”)

“还是算了吧，累得要死，不想动了。”

(“Give me a break. I am too exhausted to move a finger. “)

“我也是。叫外卖好了。”

(“Me too. Call a take-away then.”)

“你不用去医院检查一下么？”

(“Don’t you need to go to hospital for a check?”)

“麻烦，家里有现成的急救包，你帮我包扎一下好了。”

(“No bother, I kept a first aid bag at home. You can bandage me.”)

“你的格斗技从哪里学的？完全看不出来。”

(“Where do you learn how to fight? You trully don’t seem like that kind of person.”)

“我好歹也是正经的特工出身。”

(“Hey, I Am a professional agent.”)

“说到这个，你应该好好调教一下你的手下了，一点用没有。”

(“Speaking of this, you really should give your fellows a lesson. They are not helping.”)

“不是每个人都像你一样出色的。”

(“Not everyone is as good as you.”)

“别拍马屁。你自己的烂摊子自己收拾。你桌上文件已经堆了一尺多高了。这事的后续你也得负责清干净。“

(“Don’t flatter me. Clean up your own arse. The documents on your table have been over one feet. Also this mess is your duty.“)

“有点同情心，Greg。”

(“Be pity be pretty, Greg.”)

“对你，真不需要，My。”

(“To you, really? No need, My.”)

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Those who linger who wander， 人们徘徊人们漂泊，

Those who treasure who care，人们珍视人们在意，

Those who protect who sacrifice， 人们保护人们牺牲，

Those who pain who cry，人们疼痛人们哭泣，

Those who walk alone who dream alone，人们踽踽独行人们孤身入梦，

 

Those who trust never betray. 信任的人们永不背叛。

Those who live never die. 活着的人们不会死去。

 

Before the time reaches its end, 在时间到达尽头以前，

The loners would finally meet. 孤独者终将相遇。

 

 

－End－


	2. 番外系列

番外一· 信心

 

Mycroft这辈子信过不少人，也经历过不少背叛，他最不后悔信任的，是Lestrade。

好吧，这话要这样说。Mycroft其实是个隐秘的浪漫主义者，爱上一个人就会信任他。他自己也知道这样很危险，对他的工作来讲尤其是。

只是一直以来，能让他信任并爱上的，说来说去也不多。

Mycroft有过爱上人结果被狠狠背叛的经历，照理来说他应该不那么容易再相信别人，在遇见Lestrade之前，他也以为自己大概是丧失了爱人的能力了。

可是命运这个东西，真的很难说清楚。

是的，他一开始同情这位半人探长，钦佩他，觉得他很不容易。但是首先他并不对半人有什么偏爱，第二坚强的人多了去了，为何是Lestrade呢？

大概是因为狐狸很美吧。

Mycroft听说过这样的理论，半人变身后所表现出来的其实是人类的本我，是他们灵魂的折射。

那只月下的银狐，真的一下摄住了Mycroft的心魄。骄傲、倔强、独立、忠诚、不屈，同时又极度孤独，极度脆弱。这些相互矛盾的特性融合在一起，一下就让Mycroft移不开目光。

 

就像一块原石的光彩，虽然被疾病痛苦的乌云遮住了，依然熠熠闪光。

Mycroft一直在想着，假如没有那乌云，将是多么璀璨耀眼啊。 他鉴赏宝石，也鉴定人。这是他的工作，也是他的爱好。他相信自己的眼光。

 

这样一个人，如果能为他所爱，一定会很幸福吧。那样一个连发病时痛苦得失去意识都自我克制着不要伤害别人的人。那样一个忍耐着自己的痛苦回忆也要帮助别人的人。

那样一个好人。

一定不会再被背叛。Mycroft自己对自己说。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

爱上那样的灵魂，其实是很简单的事情。难的是信任，以及得到对方的信任。

他很想看看，如果能把乌云移除，Lestrade会怎样。他假设着，想象着，因为从他遇见Lestrade的第一天起，Lestrade已经是半人了。

Lestrade的孤独苦痛，他都看在眼里，眼睁睁看着他往深渊滑去，心中的不忍愈加深重。

 

必须要有谁，来做点什么。

 

Mycroft在行动前，默默地对自己说：如果这一次，这一次的爱情无法开花结果，他就再也不信任任何人了。孤身一人走到最后，本来就是他的命，中途收获的任何东西，都是福分。

在此之前，能力所及，能做到哪里是哪里吧。至少不会有遗憾。这样想又任性又自我，但是他本来就又任性又自我。

很危险的赌局。如果他看错了Lestrade，如果Lestrade有一瞬间真的咬伤他了，那么这个追逐游戏就永远的结束了，并且他毫无疑问地一败涂地。被咬，被感染，失去政治生涯，失去前途，失去爱情，失去生活，失去一切。

 

筹码是自己以后的人生。相应的，奖品也很贵重。永远的得或是永远的失，没有第三条路。 

 

Mycroft很少赌，很少相信命运，很少仰仗运气。而思辨逻辑，推理预测，操纵人心，都不适用于爱情。能用理智分析出来的，总是唾手可得，不值得珍惜，只有那些完全无法预测的，才会结出惊喜的果实。风险越大，奖赏越高。

 

于是这唯一的一次，便是一场以爱情为名的生命的豪赌。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

他已经不年轻了。37岁，结婚成家都杳无踪影，独身一人十年，并且很有可能一辈子独身下去。

37岁那年，看着身后的二十年、三十年、四十年， 他知道他会一直做下去，“英国政府里的小小官员”，他熟悉政府运作的每一个日常项目，他闭著眼睛都可以想象自己七十岁的时候依然志得意满地坐在办公桌里联络各部门的样子。

然而叫他想象个人生活，他只能想到每天更换的住所，冰冷空旷的房间。

这样一直到老，虽说他并不介意，但真的，偶尔非常累。

那么在四十不到，三十过了大半，正是青黄不接的年纪，看到了一个希望，也许可以改变从此以后所有的人生，是做还是不做？是赌还是不赌？

Mycroft说：我赌。押上我的一切。

因为他是Holmes。只要有一点希望就绝不放过的Holmes。外表用逻辑和思维包裹得紧紧的，内里却不顾一切地疯狂的Holmes。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他只是厌倦了独自一人，厌倦了远远观望而不靠近。已经被规划好的人生如果不抓住什么稳定的不会变的东西是很危险的，会渐渐倾颓。最好是一块钻石，最贵重最刚强最坚硬最透亮，恒久不变，仿佛生活的标杆。只要抓住了，就不会随波逐流，就不会失去自己，就会一直、一直地稳定下来。

Lestrade现在还不是钻石，但他终将会是。

那是Mycroft为自己以后的人生小心选出的另一半。

估算、揣摩，小心地驱散乌云，不伤着石头将它打磨出无与伦比的光芒，然后仔细地揣在怀里，戴在胸口。

亲手磨出属于自己的钻石。

 

这一路，我用自己做赌注，让你变得更好。

然后，请告诉我，你属于我。

I stake myself on the table, to make you a better man.

Then, tell me, you are mine.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

就这么将自己的信任全部交出去，仿佛这样才够份量放在牌桌上。冒险吗？当然。值得吗？不知道。

爱情突如其来，信任不是。但好像必须要先把信任放上去，才能证明爱情的重量。哪怕那又危险又心惊胆战，心脏快要跳出喉咙。甜蜜又痛苦。

可是还是企盼着，期待着，牌桌那头，Lestrade犹豫又小心地拾起筹码，陪着他玩这一局赌上将来赌上生命的游戏。

Mycroft觉得自己正在把自己的心放在精心雕琢的银盘子上，穿着最华美的衣裳，用最完美的礼仪遮住身体里失去自我的恐慌，小心地捧出来，送到那个人面前，希望对方可以接受这份深沉的礼物。

他有时候真的是个无可救药的老派的浪漫主义者。幸好他是Holmes，那个认准了什么哪怕孤注一掷都会坚持下去的Holmes。

 

也幸好，他走出了那一步。

 

 

－end－

 

（我越写越觉得……麦哥你就是一披着三件套的纯情少男！纯的！好吧我自己也有点被他感动了……我的Beta CC姑娘说Holmes家人骨子里都是纯情浪漫又文艺，高傲疯狂又优雅的别扭啊！就是这样所以我喜欢他喜欢得不得了。 ）

 

番外二·两年后的一天

 

“Greg！不要再咬我的领带了！这个月已经报废第三条了！很贵！”Mycroft有点气急败坏地翻找着能用的领带，一边冲着卧室叫着。

床上包裹着的人动了动，嘟囔了一声。一撮银发在被子里露了点头出来。

Mycroft叹口气，走上前去把被子拉开一点，凑上去在睡得迷迷糊糊的人脸上亲了一口。

“我早上7点半有个重要会议，现在必须得走，你早上好像也要早起去局里吧？”

Lestrade动了动，睁开朦胧的眼睛，打了个哈欠，眼睛还没睁开就抖擞了下，变成了一只黑色镶银毛的狐狸。它在Mycroft手上蹭了蹭，跳下床来。

Mycroft跟着狐狸走出去，在它迷迷糊糊快要撞到卫生间的门时一把把它捞了起来。

“你是不是最近变胖了？嗯？变重了两三磅吧？“Mycroft抱着它，它的尾巴晃荡晃荡地悬在空中，听到这句话，立刻竖了起来，不轻不重地拍到Mycroft脸上。Mycroft手一松，狐狸轻盈地落地，对着Mycroft眦了眦牙。

Mycroft转过身不理它，对着镜子整理着装。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade在罪案现场等着Sherlock风风火火地跑进来，后面跟着John。他友善地冲着他们打招呼，等着Sherlock挑衅组员然后他去救场，却发现Sherlock在仔细地盯着他看。他有点紧张地摸摸脸，不知哪里出了问题。

Sherlock转回身，哼了一声。“Mycroft最近很滋润么，把你养胖了不少 。告诉那个懒人他再吃甜食满口牙都要坏掉！“

他声音不大，可至少Lestrade和John都听得清清楚楚。Lestrade的脸腾地红了。他装作不在意，走进现场。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

中午午餐的时候他正在对自动售卖机发脾气。那个愚蠢的机器吞进去了他的硬币死活不把他的咖啡吐出来。Sally走了过来，对着售买口狠狠捶了一拳，那罐该死的咖啡才咕咚一声掉下来。

Sally捡起来，递给他，他的手指无意碰到Sally的手，她没有躲开。

他冲着Sally感激一笑。Sally好像有点不好意思，也回了一笑。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

傍晚时候，他才把一天都没来得及看的手机拿出来，不出所料好几条短信。

这个会议真是十分浪费时间。MH

财务大臣和林业大臣的秘书搞上了。林业大臣好像不知情。不过他是伪装成直男的同性恋。MH

财务报表简直要杀了我。我恨发明报表的人。MH

Anthea觉得我今天的领带很不得体。都怪你老是拿我领带磨牙。MH

利比亚那边局势又不稳定了。哦我讨厌临时加班。MH

你那边结束之后过来陪我吧，给我带一份安吉拉饼屋的奶酪蛋糕。我过会儿叫人去接你。MH

Lestrade微微一笑，回了一条。

Sherlock说你不能再吃甜食了，他暗示我要减肥。

我可以考虑带点中国菜。一会儿见。

很快手机里来了新的短讯。

我今天早上告诉过你了。

PS. 中国菜一点都不减肥。

PPS. 你根本不用听Sherlock的，我一点都不介意。

一会儿见。 MH

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Anthea看见Lestrade提着一个食盒走进她老板的办公室。过了大概三个半小时，她看见她老板抱着一叠衣服，拎着雨伞走了出来。一只黑色带银毛的狐狸跟着他脚边一起出来。

“晚安， Anthea。“老板冲她点头示意。

“晚安，Holmes先生。晚安，Lestrade先生。“

狐狸点点头，一甩尾巴随着老板跳上车子后座。车子平稳驶动，消失在街道一头。

 

今天又是大英帝国平安无事的一天。

 

－End－

 

（我看了S201发了哥的花痴好么，我做梦梦了一晚上的哥好么，探长出场太少了嘤嘤嘤！！兄弟闪瞎眼，我有种隐约的被拆CP的心痛感……虽然ML本来就是拉郎啊拉郎TTATT 这篇成文很早了，大概是写2、3章的时候？）

 

番外三·兄弟

（我真的、真的非常非常喜欢Mycroft。我觉得他是个了不起的哥哥，所以才有了这篇文章。背景是最后一案Sherlock神隐，不同的是没有联系Mycroft。所以我必须在S203之前放出来，另，虽然这文标题兄弟，但是是如假包换的ML，请放心食用）

 

接到Sherlock死亡的电话时Lestrade第一个反应是恶作剧。那个唯恐天下不乱的小疯子怎么可能因为汽车炸弹这么普通的事故死掉？

当他意识到不是恶作剧而是真的时，第二个反应是马上拨通了Mycroft的电话。没有人接。Lestrade皱了皱眉，跟Sally打了声招呼就冲了出去。  
他赶到Mycroft办公室，Anthea见到是他，将他领进Mycroft的休息室 。

Mycroft坐在平时的靠背椅上, 面朝着窗外，听见Lestrade进来也没有回头。Lestrade迟疑了下，Anthea退了出去，把门关上了。

他走上前，扶住Mycroft的肩膀。Mycroft把手搭在他的手上，一句话也没有说。两人一起默默地看向窗外。

讽刺的是，那天天气极好，伦敦难得的万里无云。如果是Sherlock的话，可能还会对此发表一些有趣的毒舌评论。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

葬礼是Mycroft操办的，就跟他做其他事情的风格一样，冷静、有序、高效。John整个人都崩溃了，Lestrade全程都陪着他，生怕一不留神他会做出什么不可挽回的举动来。

他很难过，虽然他老是抱怨Sherlock，但他还是非常、非常的难过。为苏格兰场失去了破案的好帮手，为世界失去了难得的天才，为John失去了终生挚爱，为Mycroft失去的疼爱的弟弟，为自己失去了正直的友人。

有很多的人来葬礼。那个年轻人虽然一直嚷嚷着平庸的人们无聊的世界什么的，但他终其一生都在帮助别人。人们为他献上白玫瑰，在坟墓上撒下新土。Mycroft代替快要昏过去的John接待宾客，进退有度，彬彬有礼。Lestrade在一旁照料John，时不时担心地扫他一眼。

Mycroft看起来没什么不同，依旧是一副Lestrade最讨厌的虚假面具，虚假地左右逢迎，虚假地挂着哀伤，虚假地微笑。Lestrade冷眼看他有条不紊地处理事务，安慰哭泣的人们，心里的不爽越来越严重。

葬礼结束的时候天色已经有点晚，安慰好最后的来宾后他把John托付给他的姐姐，Lestrade走向Mycroft。Mycroft正要坐进车里，见到他有点意外：“我过半小时有一个会议要开，你能不能等到晚上？“

Lestrade把他一把推进车里，自己坐了进去，冲着司机吼道：“回家！“

司机瑟缩了下，从后视镜扫了眼挣扎地坐起来的老板。Mycroft抱怨道：“Greg，你干什么？！“

Lestrade冷笑起来：“天大的事情等明天，今天先给我回家！“说罢狠狠盯着Mycroft，挑衅地看着他，如果他胆敢反对。

Mycroft有点动怒：“我不可能把工作丢下跑回家！你发什么疯？“

Lestrade更火大了，他不由分说，用力狠狠给了Mycroft一拳，正打在他肚子上。Mycroft惨叫一声，弯下腰去。

Lestrade对司机说：“Holmes先生身体不适，麻烦你转回家。“司机抖抖索索地说好，调转了车头。

Lestrade边抱边扛扶着Mycroft进了家门，刚把门关上Mycroft的拳头就挥了上来，把他打得撞在门框上。他舔舔舌头，觉得口腔里出了血，一颗牙齿有点松动。Lestrade甩甩头，挑衅地叫道：“文案工作做久了，你的拳头还真是无力啊！“说罢冲了上去。

两人扭打在一起，Mycroft抛掉他那文雅尊贵的形象，狠狠地拳打脚踢，但显然连续几天操劳丧事让他精力不济，没两下就被 Lestrade一个擒拿压在地板上。

Mycroft呼哧呼哧喘着气，头发乱成一团，而Lestrade连脸都没红一下。他松开了手，Mycroft还是躺在地上，用手遮住了眼睛。

两个人无声地沉默着，只听见墙上挂钟滴答。

“你知道，我其实一直有预感，那孩子活不到三十岁。”Mycroft终于开口。他用手遮着脸，Lestrade看不见他的表情。

“我特别努力、特别努力地爬到现在这个位置，希望有一天，能保住他……希望有一天，他不会在我看不到的地方死去……”他说不下去了。

Lestrade靠过去，躺在他身边。

“你打得我真的很疼……”Mycroft低声说，侧过身子把头颈埋在Lestrade肩窝。Lestrade伸过手，把Mycroft拉得离自己更近一点，用另一只手拍打着他的脊背。没一会儿，Lestrade就感觉到肩膀处轻微的湿意。

一开始只是无声的眼泪，后来是低声的抽噎，声音都憋在肺里，喑哑无力。这样拥抱Mycroft的姿势非常别扭，但Lestrade一动不动。

两个人默默地躺在地上，直到Mycroft的手机尖利地响了起来。

Lestrade松开手，仔细地看Mycroft的脸，问：“要接么？你的会议已经迟到了。”

Mycroft摇摇头：“管他去死！今天是我亲弟弟的葬礼啊！”

Lestrade什么话也没说，只是把他抱得更紧了点。

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade知道Mycroft一直在暗中搜查杀害Sherlock的凶手。失去保护对象的雄鹰以一种誓不罢休的劲头疯狂地报复着，好像这样就可以让他体内深沉的悲伤找到出口。Mycroft变得比Sherlock去世之前更冷厉，更难以接触，好像弟弟的死亡带走了一部分他心中本已为数不多的温暖。  
与此同时他对Lestrade的占有欲越来越强。

三五不时在Lestrade视野边缘闪现的黑车就罢了，某一天他出现场，被流弹擦过皮，结果还没来得及反击，嫌疑犯就被不知从哪射来的狙击子弹杀死了。

一个月的工作全部白忙。Lestrade怒气冲冲地回到家，一把扯住装作什么事都没发生的Mycroft，吼道：“你他妈的搞什么鬼？！到底在我身边插了几个特工？够了没啊？操纵狂！我不是你的宠物！不是你的瓷娃娃！！”

Mycroft试图安抚他：“冷静点，Greg。”他把自己的衣领拯救了下来，抓住Lestrade的手，另一只手蹭了蹭Lestrade脸上的创口贴。

“你受伤了。”他的眼神变得阴霾。

Lestrade甩开他的手。“不是什么大事。我警告你，下次再打扰我办案，不要怪我不留情面！”

“不是什么大事？不是什么大事？？”Mycroft反倒生起气来。“你受伤了！又在我看不到的地方！这次擦着脸，下次是不是脑袋？下次是不是心脏？！你叫我不当这是什么大事？！”

Lestrade退了一步看他：“你认识我第一天就知道我是做什么的了。你跟我交往之前你就知道我的工作是有风险的。”

“那就不要做了！！哪天死在什么地方我都不知道！！”Mycroft叫起来，说完意识到不妥，但已经来不及了。

Lestrade瞪着他。Mycroft低下头，用手遮住了脸，扒着自己的头发。

“Mycroft，我不是Sherlock，我想你早知道了。我不可能为你放弃我的工作，我想你也早知道了。自从Sherlock去世后你插手我的工作有多少次我都不记得了。这已经是半年来第三次！我的辛苦全被你的一颗子弹敲碎了。我只再说一遍，不要再这样做了。”沉默了一会儿，Lestrade叹了口气。“你这样我会没法和你相处的。”

Mycroft移开了视线。“对不起，Greg，我没办法……我没办法……我不能连你都失去。”他最后说。

Lestrade摇摇头，烦躁地几乎想要砸东西。他们类似的争吵已经无数次，谁都不愿意后退。两个人都已经身心疲累。

“就这样吧，Mycroft。你哪一天不收敛一下你的过度保护，我就不能和你正常地交往。”

Mycroft猛地抬头看他，眼中毫不掩饰的震惊和痛苦刺中Lestrade的心。他真的已经很努力了，但Mycroft的不安全感太强，他的占有欲束缚得人喘不过气来。

大概是Lestrade的表情说明了什么，Mycroft遮蔽了表情，又戴上了那高深莫测的面具，这是他缩回壳里的典型表现。Lestrade花了很久才让他从面具下出来，一句话就让一切又回到从头，这让Lestrade心里绞痛。他忍不住要再做一次尝试。

“Mycroft，你知道我可以保护我自己，我跟Sherlock不一样，我比他成熟多了。我会规避危险，我也不年轻了，不会像年轻人那样随时冲在前头。所以请你也成熟点，别跟十几岁的高中生一样眼睛非得跟着对方不放。”Mycroft感情经验其实很少，有时候Lestrade觉得跟看你一眼就知道你前一天晚上吃的是路边摊还是大酒店的Mycroft在一起时，这是自己最大的优势。“你担心我，我理解，但是不要干扰我的工作。你也不喜欢我干扰你的工作对不对？将心比心，我不缺少你保护，你也不需要把Sherlock的死全怪在自己头上。”

“Sherlock死了，我还活着。你的过度保护让Sherlock离开你，你难道也想把我逼走吗？”这一句其实有点故意戳人痛处，果不其然Mycroft露出了受伤的表情。

Lestrade又劝了几句，感觉自己把诱导犯人的能力都用上了。Mycroft有时候真是固执得可怕。

费劲唇舌到最后，Mycroft长出一口气，掏出手机给Anthea打了个电话，当着Lestrade的面撤掉了那几个暗哨。Lestrade满意地点头，正要走的时候Mycroft拉住他，紧紧地拥在胸前抱住。

“Greg，有时候我希望你只是一只单纯的狐狸，这样我可以随时把你带在身边，就不怕你乱跑了。”

Lestrade轻笑，闷在胸膛嗡嗡响：“你是小孩子么？多大了？要不要我给你在脖子上挂钥匙？”

Mycroft没形象地翻翻白眼：“你才是上了年纪的保姆，跟我小时候的罗拉阿姨一样啰嗦。”随后被不轻不重地在肩膀上揍了一拳。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft接到Sherlock回来的消息时是晚上。狐狸正趴在他膝头看电视，享受着每日的顺毛日程，忽然Mycroft的手机邮箱亮了，Mycroft心不在焉地打开一看，手一抖几乎揪下狐狸一撮毛。狐狸猝不及防叫了一声，翻了个身落在地上，看到Mycroft的表情复杂，分不出是不可置信、狂喜还是愤怒。Lestrade皱皱眉，眨眼间变成人形，扯过搁旁边的睡袍穿上，抬头问：“谁？”

“Sherlock。”

“什么？”Lestrade几乎怀疑自己的耳朵。

“Sherlock！那小混蛋还活着！！”Mycroft飞快地起身，把手机往Lestrade的方向一丢，已经开始套外套。“我去接他！你先在家等着！”

Lestrade拿过手机一看，上面显示着： 发现SH，乘FR394航班10：15PM抵伦敦。A。

 

三个小时以后Mycroft回来了，Sherlock跟在他后面。Sherlock瘦了不少，头发剔短了，眼神倒还锐利，看到Lestrade也不惊讶，点点头表示问好，就好像他只是昨天离开，今天回来。

Mycroft也没有多说什么，把Sherlock领进客房，Sherlock明显累至极点，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，倒也没有反对，往床上一倒，连衣服都没脱就睡过去了。

剩下的两个大男人就对着睡得一点形象都没有的本来应该已经死去的人发了会儿愣。

Lestrade转过头去看Mycroft。

Holmes家年长的那位微微有点颤抖，眼神变幻莫测。月光透过窗口，在他脸上投下深刻的阴影。他伸出手将Mycroft的手牵住，果然满手都是冰凉的汗。

 

第二天早上Lestrade起来的时候Mycroft已经走了，他走进厨房做吐司的时候Sherlock也摇摇晃晃地出现了。

睡了一晚上Sherlock的脸色比前一天好一点，虽然还是有点苍白。Lestrade愣愣地看他自顾自地拿起一片吐司，向Lestrade点头示意一下就塞进了嘴里。

一个活生生的Sherlock就坐在他和Mycroft的厨房里吃早餐！Lestrade觉得现实真是比梦境还不真实。

他忽然涌起一股愤怒，对Sherlock的。 对他的不告而别，把所有人都当傻子，害得John，害得Mycroft，害得自己像傻子一样哀悼了他差不多整整两年！这愤怒在前一天晚上看到他时就存在，经过一整个晚上酝酿得更深了。

Sherlock吃完一片吐司还想拿第二片，Lestrade迅速地把碟子收起来，不让他碰。Sherlock奇怪地看他一眼，撇撇嘴站起来，挠挠脑袋就要走出厨房。

“站住！”Lestrade叫道。

Sherlock回过头来，一脸不耐烦。

“坐下！”Lestrade指着面前的椅子。他不能保证他的拳头会不会下一秒就飞出去。他的胸膛里暖流和愤怒交替着，让他紧紧握起的拳头都在微微颤抖。

Sherlock似乎看出他脸色不佳，犹豫了片刻还是坐下了。

“说！发生了什么事？”Lestrade已经尽量控制，尽管他的理性已经在断线边缘。

Sherlock皱起眉头。“我觉得这不关你的事。”

Lestrade有那么一刻简直想拔枪一把射了这个混蛋，但是他此刻穿着睡衣，站在自己家的厨房里，在这里杀掉了Sherlock还得费劲在Mycroft回来之前清理干净。他狠狠咬了咬牙，继续道：“你就这么消失两年，你不觉得至少应该有个解释吗 ？”

Sherlock疑惑地看着他：“除了John以外，我不觉得我需要给任何人解释。”

比Lestrade的脑子动得更快的是他的手。他扑过去，一拳把Sherlock打倒在地。椅子倒在地上发出刺耳的声音。

Sherlock倒在地上，捂住脸颊一脸震惊地看着他。

Lestrade脸涨得通红，喘着粗气，他伸出一只手指谴责地指着Sherlock：“你，你是不是觉得你的世界只有John？只有你那些永远追逐不完的罪犯？是不是别的人都不存在？”

Sherlock看着他，眼睛里终于出现了点愧疚的神色。

Lestrade努力平复了呼吸，他俯视着地上的Sherlock，心里愤怒稍稍减少了些。“这一拳是替Mycroft打的。你真该庆幸你有个永远不会对你动手的好哥哥。”

Sherlock摸着红肿的脸颊，咧了咧嘴，苦笑了一下。

Lestrade气呼呼地把剩下的吐司放在盘子里，端到Sherlock面前：“吃吧！吃完之后找Mycroft道歉。”

Sherlock默默地接过盘子吃起来。

Lestrade转过身，开始做自己的吐司。

沉默了一会儿， Sherlock在背后小声问：“Mycroft他……还好么？”

Lestrade气呼呼地哼了一声。“不好，亲手把弟弟埋了，哪个做大哥的都不会好。”他顿了下，想起Mycroft之前噩梦失眠，又补充道：“尤其是Mycroft，你知道他的。他好像觉得是自己没有保护好你。”

Sherlock没了声响。

Lestrade热好吐司，端上桌子吃起来。Sherlock好像想说什么，欲言又止。

Lestrade吃了块吐司，喝了两口热茶，觉得气得发痛的胃也平缓下来了，心情渐渐平复。Sherlock不断偷瞄着他的脸色，好像隄防着他再来一拳。Lestrade心里好气又好笑。现在的年轻人啊。

“吃完饭，先别急着去找John，先去找Mycroft，清理一下你之前的遗留问题。吃完中饭再去找John。态度低一点，John心肠很好，虽然一开始会很生气，但最后还是会原谅你的。听清楚了么？”

Sherlock本能地想反驳，Lestrade瞪他一眼，他把已经到嘴边的话又咽了下去。

“还有，苏格兰场你先别去了， 你这么死而复生局里估计闲话会很多。有案子我会通知你。你先把John哄好是正经，先别急着开始破案。”他端起杯子喝了口热茶，满足地叹了一口。

过了半晌，Sherlock忍了又忍，终于没忍住， 憋出一句：“那个，Gregery，Mycroft从来没说过你很像我们家以前的罗拉阿姨（保姆）么？”

Lestrade把手里的杯子砸了过去。

Holmes家的兄弟！

 

－end－

 

番外四· 中年人的爱情

 

<晚安>

 

Lestrade有时候会想，自己怎么会和Mycroft搞到一起去的呢？贵族，权势滔天，狡猾又深沉，所有话都藏在心里，琢磨不透，翻脸如翻书，完全不是自己喜欢的类型。关键是，还是个比自己小两岁的中年男人。他追风逐蝶的前半辈子可从来没想过有一天自己会成为这种大人物的同性恋秘密情人。

好像是狐狸被他收买了的缘故。变身之后享之不尽的新鲜肉块，细致的顺毛，温暖的怀抱。Mycroft真的很狡猾啊，说不定早就一步步计划好了，让自己欠下债，就这么下半辈子都套牢了。

这样想着，Lestrade也什么都没说。吃人嘴短这种事，他还是知道的。

他看看表，快九点了，Mycroft的晚宴应该快要结束了。他站起身，从冰箱里拿出晚上的剩饭，放在微波炉里加热。

Mycroft在不熟悉的晚宴上几乎是不吃东西的，对外宣称是在减肥，其实是怕被人下药。Lestrade笑他疑神疑鬼，Mycroft只是神色不动地历数了一遍因为各种各样的不谨慎被暗杀掉的高官和特工。

Mycroft信任的人， 寥寥可数。而真正参与他生活的，不过Lestrade和Anthea两位。

门锁咔嗒一声开了，Mycroft走了进来。外面雪很大，他的黑色大衣上沾了不少白色雪花，在温暖的室内开始融化。Lestrade接过大衣抖了抖，挂在衣架上，Mycrof把他肩膀扳过来在他脸颊上亲了口。

“我回来了。”

“嗯，晚饭热好了，布列塔尼餐厅的培根熏肉卷，放在桌上。要我陪你么？”

“谢谢，亲爱的。”

Lestrade坐在餐桌旁捧着杯水慢慢地啜饮，看Mycroft风卷残云地把晚饭消灭，满足地叹息一口，僵硬的表情才慢慢回复过来。

 

Lestrade其实最喜欢看这一刻。

一天的面具慢慢卸下，没有那么光鲜亮丽，精明能干，只是一个忙碌了一天回到家吃过晚饭心满意足的中年人。全然的放松，疲倦和劳累也清晰可见。这不是那个肩扛着国家重任的权贵，这是只属于他一个人的Mycroft。他把准备好的茶推过去，Mycroft感激地接下，碰到他的手指，摸了一下。

Lestrade挑起眉来。Mycroft有点羞赧地一笑。他的眼睛下皱纹和黑眼圈都很严重。

好吧。他想，看在你这么累的份上。他解开衬衫，集中精力，熟练地变成狐狸，爬到Mycroft腿上。

Mycroft摸摸狐狸蓬松的尾巴，挠挠它的下巴，捧起它的头，亲亲它的嘴喙。狐狸用爪子扒住他的肩膀，让Mycroft把自己抱进房间。他在躺椅上坐下，狐狸趴在他腿上，他用一只手给狐狸顺着毛，另一只手调开了电视。

狐狸一开始还聚精会神地看着电视——正好有他喜欢的女演员。没过一会儿它就觉得在身上抚摸的手停住了，它转过头，发现Mycroft已经闭上了眼睛，发出了轻轻的鼾声。

狐狸轻巧地从他腿上跳下来，跑出了房间。

过了十五分钟，Lestrade走了进来，轻轻把Mycroft摇醒。

“醒醒，My。洗澡水放好了，你洗完上床再睡吧。在这里睡明天又要叫腰疼了。”

Mycroft甩甩头，苦笑了下。“真是抱歉，中途睡着了。”

Lestrade摇摇头，把眼睛都睁不开的Mycroft推进浴室。

等Lestrade自己从浴室出来，Mycroft已经裹在被子里睡得人事不省了。他拉开被子躺了进去，Mycroft自动地靠了上来，搂住Lestrade，一只手臂搭在他胸前。

Lestrade微笑了下。他关掉床头灯，转过头去，在Mycroft的额上亲了一口。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

他把两人的被子掖好，闭上了眼睛。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<责任>

 

Lestrade有时候会觉得自己和Mycroft在某些深层次的方面很相像，也许也正是因为这样他们才处得如此之好。哪怕他们在外表上看来是两个极端——衣冠楚楚的上流贵族和不拘一格的中阶平民。

比如说，他们都肩负着别人的生命。抓捕犯人，安排人手；解决问题，引发或者熄灭一场战争。六个人和六百个人，任何决定都不轻易。因为生命本身，很沉重。只有亲身经历过，才能真正体会做决定时让心跳如擂鼓的重量。

比如说，他们都有面临死亡的觉悟。一颗流弹，一个惊惶的嫌疑犯；一次暗杀，一个微妙的决策失误。想要保护什么，就需要付出什么。想要保护的东西越多，危险的可能越大。只是已经决定要保护的东西，无论如何都不能放手。

比如说，他们都希望且相信，靠着自己的努力能让这个城市，这个社会，这个国家，稍稍地变好一点点。城市少一点犯罪；人民多一点安全。这种理想主义的微光在这个严苛的现实里被用三件套西装和尼古丁贴片层层包裹，只有深入那坚硬的外壳下，方能探得其中隐秘的柔软。

 

晚上11点。Lestrade走进家门，把门重重地甩上。

Mycroft的大衣挂在门口，已经回家了。只是他现在实在没有心情和别人说话。

他径直走进厨房，在碗柜里翻出玻璃杯，在酒柜里找到一瓶已经打开的威士忌，给自己灌了一杯，一仰头一饮而尽。

然后他靠在柜台上，垂下肩膀。

书房里隐隐传来说话声，Mycroft似乎在电话上。

他一阵烦闷，把玻璃杯往桌上一顿，发出响亮的撞击声，然后三两步冲到卧室，脱掉衣服走近浴室，把热水开到最大，毫不介意地让滚烫的热水冲击自己的背，一直冲到疼。

眼前似乎还晃着血泊里挣扎的同僚的影像。

他狠狠冲着浴室墙壁捶了一拳。手打在瓷砖上，滑了下来，很痛。

他用头抵着冰冷的瓷砖，背上是烫得发疼的热水。

就这样静止了不知多久，他似乎终于找回点意识，把热水关掉，踏出了浴室。

门口的架子上放着他最喜欢的灰色睡衣。他伸手拿过穿上。背上被烫得很红，初初碰到布料感觉很痛。

他叹了口气，用手扒了扒头发，走出浴室。

Mycroft还在书房讲电话。听语气似乎也不太愉快，Lestrade几乎可以听出他声音里过于愤怒之后遗留下的疲惫。

他系好睡衣带子，圾拉着拖鞋走了过去。

Mycroft还穿着他的三件套，虽然松开了领带，也解开了第一颗衬衣扣子。Lestrade靠在门口看他，Mycroft注意到他进来，一边继续对着电话说话，一边冲他扬手示意。

Lestrade看着他一会儿烦躁地把手指插进头发，一会儿飞快地在纸上写着些什么，声音越来越严厉，显然已经动了真怒。他沉浸在自己的世界里，好似已经把门边的情人完全遗忘。

Lestrade转过身去走回卧室，调亮床头灯，掀开被子，自己躺了进去。

他迷迷糊糊地想要睡，却睡不着，眼前一直红红黑黑闪现着白天的场景。不知过了多久，听见Mycroft从书房出来，细细索索地脱衣服，随后是水打开的声音。

等到Mycroft洗澡出来，掀开被子躺上床，Lestrade睁开一只眼睛看他。

Mycroft显然还没有从之前的情绪中恢复出来，表情依然冷峻严肃。他看到Lestrade还没睡，有点吃惊，什么话都没说，但脸上棱角慢慢地柔软了些。

Lestrade往里面移了移转过身去，Mycroft关掉灯，贴着他躺下，一只手放在他胸前，另一只手压在他脖颈下，他伸了伸腿，两人的腿隔着睡裤相缠。Mycroft的鼻息喷在Lestrade的后脑。

两个人安静地躺了很久。谁都没有睡着，只彼此听着对方的呼吸此起彼伏，渐渐同步起来。

然后Lestrade忽然动起来，他转身撑起身体，把Mycroft压在身下，在一片黑暗中寻找他的嘴唇。他用力地吮吸，用牙齿轻咬，用舌头席卷。不顾一切地绝望。

好似他的生存就维系在两人接触的那薄薄两片嘴唇上。

Mycroft也激烈地回吻他，一手抓住他的脖子，另一只手拉扯着他的头发。

有点疼，他经不住呻吟了一声，断开了这个吻，倒在情人的身上。

心脏还是疼得难受。为自己的无能为力，为自己无法承担的错误。

Mycroft抱着他，承载着他的重量，用手指按摩他颈部纠结的肌肉。他长长地叹了口气，好像要把所有的郁闷不安都叹出去。

“My，你一定要保护好自己。”半晌，他终于开口。

Mycroft沉默了一会儿，嗯了一声。他让Lestrade从身上下来，从背后抱住他。

“别想了，睡吧。”Mycroft压着他的头发低声说。

“我不会丢下你一个人的。”

Lestrade缓缓地吐出一口气，向后靠得更紧了些。

他终于睡着的时候已经快要天亮。Mycroft抱紧他的手一直没有松开。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<便笺>

 

对Lestrade而言，Mycroft是永远解不开的谜，表里不一的典范。

在外面的时候，他笑的时候心里正不爽，越是不开心笑得越灿烂，一脸似笑非笑是他的标志，说明他心情还不错。Lestrade常常觉得他在这点真的是很变态。

而私下里他话不多，倾向于行为表达。大概是因为工作上已经说了太多话，回家里就很沉默。

Lestrade本身也不是话很多的人，但在家居然比Mycroft话要多，有时候让他也觉得不可思议。

Mycroft不能说是非常贴心的情人，工作太忙，一周七天几乎连轴转，经常出差，偶尔半夜接到电话就要跑出去解决问题。Lestrade自己其实也差不多，跑起现场或者有大案子也常常连着几天不着家。

两人尽管想着要多在一起，但很多事情，不是他们能说得算的。导弹危机不会等人，被绑架的小女孩也等不及。Mycroft已经把半个办公室搬回家里，尽可能地把文案工作留在家做，这样Lestrade回家的时候就可以看见他。只是文案工作毕竟有限，大多数会议还是需要出门去办。

他并不是抱怨什么，彼此都是事业心很强的男人，不可能要求对方放下手上的一切来满足情人的心愿。只是有时候，他难得闲下来，而Mycroft忙得顾不上他，心里会有些寂寞。

Mycroft在家办公的时候还好办，变成狐狸缩在他脚边就行，在外面开会，甚至出差，就会比较难过。独自一人躺在两人共享的大床上，容易辗转反侧。

 

他看着面前的卷宗，叹了口气。今天晚上又要熬夜了。Sherlock那个小混蛋，只享受解决案子的快感，从来不考虑后续的收尾。每次都积累了一堆文案工作亟待劳神费力地解决。他揉揉酸痛的眼角，给Mycroft打了个电话说他不回去吃晚饭了。

Mycroft理解地答应。他心里隐约有点愧疚。这个案子已经拖了一个月，他实在是想早点结束，早点回家睡觉——他已经超过一周没见到Mycroft了，年长的Holmes似乎时间上和他总是对不上，比不得他天天不想见都不得不见的那个年幼的。

他沉湎于繁琐的卷宗中奋笔疾书，一时遗忘了时间，直到有人在他的玻璃门上轻叩。

会这样叩他门的，只有一个人。他想着，微笑起来，丢下手中的笔打开门让Mycroft进来。

Mycroft没有穿着他标志性的三件套，只是简单的衬衣休闲裤，手里提着中餐馆的外卖盒子。

Lestrade这才觉出饿来，他扫了眼时钟，已是午夜时分。苏格兰场里空空荡荡，只剩下他一个人。

他接过外卖盒子，掰开筷子，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。Mycroft到外面的自动售货机给他买了瓶水，拧开盖子递给他。

饭毕，他终于满足地叹了口气，可以好好地看一看一周不见就似乎变得陌生的情人。

Mycroft顺手拉下了玻璃墙的百叶窗窗帘。

Lestrade伸手抚过他的衬衫领口，然后凑上去亲一口在他嘴角。Mycroft只是安静地看着他，等到Lestrade终于忍不住贴近来时用手环住他的腰。

两个人安静地接吻。只是单纯的嘴唇相贴，Lestrade闻到Mycroft身上刚刚洗过澡的沐浴液味道，混合着Mycroft本身的气味，让他沉醉了一会儿。

然后他叹了口气。“再等我一会儿吧？”他转头示意桌上还有一沓的文件。Mycroft点点头表示理解，然后松开手。

Lestrade于是重新坐下来劈劈啪啪敲着键盘。

等到他终于把手上的文件处理到明天可以上交，已经凌晨3点了。他抬头望去，Mycroft半躺在待客用的沙发上打盹。

他走过去，在手机上设定好闹钟，把Mycroft往里面推推。Mycroft迷迷糊糊地半睁了眼，看见是他，想要起来，Lestrade把他又按了回去。“再睡会，我定了闹钟。”

然后他变成狐狸，蜷在Mycroft身旁。他的尾巴扫过去遮住Mycroft的肚子——那家伙肠胃受不得凉。

Mycroft 从鼻腔里哼哼了两声，侧过身把狐狸往自己的方向拨了拨，抱着狐狸的腰，把头埋在它胸前松软的长毛里，很快又睡着了。

早上醒来的时候Mycroft已经走了，手机被体贴地按掉。Lestrade抓抓脑袋，觉得好久没有睡得这么舒服踏实。他伸个懒腰，拉开了窗帘。

快到上班时间，陆陆续续有人进来，阳光洒进窗户，苏格兰场内开始生气勃勃。

Lestrade对着新的一天微笑。

他转回头，桌上一张蓝色便笺纸：我先走了。晚上回家吃饭。M

Lestrade对自己笑——Mycroft真的无论多小的事，每一次离开都会好好告别。他打开抽屉，把便笺纸放进一个小盒子里，那盒子里已经存了一沓这样的条子。他拿出来翻看着。

我先走了，早饭已经做好放在桌上。M

我先走了，飞机上不好打电话，晚上再跟你说。MH

我先走了，中午有大概一小时空闲，电话或吃饭随便你。M

我先走了，牛奶和菜等我回家的时候买吧。M

我先走了，自己照顾好自己，一周后见。MH

我先走了，晚上不用等我吃饭，有应酬 。MH

我先走了，椅子上是新给你买的衣服，试试合不合适。M

我先走了，晚上的约会不要忘了。M

我先走了，今天降温，加外套。围巾放桌上了。M

…………

其中有一张白色的便笺，Mycroft 漂亮的花体从未有过地潦草：我爱你，再见 。（I love you. Goodbye.)没有署名。

那是上次Mycroft被卷入阴谋不知是否能回来时塞在他枕头底下的。

Lestrade拿起那张纸，端详了会儿 。

我也爱你。他默然地说。

然后他把抽屉合上，开始继续办公。

 

－end－

 

 

 

番外五 狐狸情人

 

Mycroft坐在桌前，有点痛苦地揉揉酸痛的眼睛。教育部那个蠢货， 预算又超支了，讲了多少遍一点也不听。

他仇恨地瞪着那厚厚一摞财务报表，恨不得用眼光把它烧了。盯了大概十秒钟，想到明天会议上要到这些报表，只好苦闷地抓起来看。

看了大概三分之一他忽然感觉脚有点痒，低头一看，狐狸不知什么时候跑了过来，趴在他脚边，好像睡着了。

他微微一笑，弯下腰把狐狸抱到膝上，狐狸打了个喷嚏，摇摇头把自己蜷起来，找到自己熟悉的位置，又睡着了，发出轻轻的呼声。

Mycroft觉得苦闷一扫而空。他向后靠上椅背，把脚架在办公桌上，让狐狸躺得更舒服点，一只手拿着文件，另一只手抚摸着狐狸油光水滑的皮毛。

这时候要是有点古典音乐就最好了，可惜腿被压住了没办法走过去开音响。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft在和Lestrade闲聊。

“你是狐狸的时候，会不会有普通狐狸的习性？“Mycroft好奇问。

“你跟狐狸接触得最多，你难道不知道？”Lestrade目不转睛地看着电视。

Mycroft仔细回想了下，摇摇头：“好像除了赖在我身上之外哪里也不去。这样想来完全不像野生动物啊。“

Lestrade转过头看他：“你希望我出去跑跑？”

Mycroft摇头：“那倒不是，只是奇怪你完全没表现出来野性而已。”

Lestrade说：“狐狸好像是比较喜欢出去的，但我总觉得要是出去到一半变身回来岂不是很糟糕。而且你身上比较舒服。尤其是肚子。”他比划了一下Mycroft微凸的腹部。

Mycroft笑：“你这样说搞得我更想减肥了怎么办？”

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

下一次Lestrade变身的时候Mycroft真的带他出去了。坐在车子里狐狸就开始坐立不安，兴奋地喷气，Mycroft好容易才抱住它。

他们找到一个僻静的公园。狐狸几乎是迫不及待地挣脱了Mycroft的怀抱，在草地上撒丫子疯跑起来，Mycroft微笑地看着它银黑的身影在阳光下闪着光。

他左右看看，觉得Lestrade不会有什么危险，就找了张长椅坐下来整理自己的备忘录。

过了不知多少时间，他的思路忽然被狐狸的叫声打断了。他猛地站起来，发现狐狸正在被另一只狐狸追着——确切说，被另一只狐狸犬追着。狐狸犬的主人奔跑在两只动物后面喊着什么。Mycroft赶紧把手上的东西丢下，跑过去把狐狸犬赶走。

在他身后狐狸呼哧呼哧喘着气，用愤怒的眼神瞪着他，好像在控诉他怎么没注意到危险的来临。

Mycroft担心他被狗咬伤，赶忙带它回到车上。

车门一关Lestrade就变回来了，依然一脸的惊魂不定。Mycroft更紧张了，Lestrade一直沉稳有力，脸上变色的表情几乎能数出来。他上下左右打量着Lestrade的裸體，没发现什么伤口，刚要细看Lestrade已经迅速把衣服穿上了。

“到底……怎么了？”Mycroft关心地问。

“操！”Lestrade骂出声来。“操！！！”他看上去面红耳赤，手抖得扣子都扣不好。

Mycroft伸出手来，帮他扣上。他偏偏头，小心翼翼地问：“你还好么？那只狗怎么对你了？”狗和狐狸是天敌，他确实只注意到人的危险，忘记了狗对狐狸也是威胁。他在心里暗暗懊悔。他抚平Lestrade的衣服， 把他的头发理理好。

Lestrade磨了磨牙，犹豫了半天终于涨红了脸咬牙切齿地叫出来：“那只母狗在发情！老是往我身上扑！！妈的！！恶心死了！！！“他说完一抖，好像什么极度恐怖的回忆。

Mycroft愣了下，然后大笑起来。他笑得上气不接下气，完全忽视了Lestrade越来越危险的眼神。

再然后Lestrade狠狠给了他一拳，让他睡了三天的客房，并且很长时间以内都拒绝再次以狐狸形态出门。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

两个人坐在床上面面相觑。

现在的情况是：

Mycroft想做，Lestrade不想。

Mycroft自觉是绅士，伴侣不想的情况下就要努力服务伴侣一直到对方想为止（Lestrade：这是错的！错的！）。结果大概是Lestrade连跑了三天现场太累了，不管Mycroft怎么挑逗他都是半点兴致都提不起来，让Mycroft大受打击。

Lestrade看他一脸沮丧，安慰性地拍拍他：“好啦，你技术没那么糟糕啦，虽然没我好。”

Mycroft郁闷地躺下来：“你闭嘴。”他翻了个身，开始生闷气。两个人这个月东奔西跑几乎都没怎么见面，算起来已经超过一个月没做过了！虽然他不是欲望特别强烈的人，可难得情人在身边，完整无缺，没有受伤，他自己不用为这国那国的事情操心，想要和情人亲热是自然的吧。

Lestrade大概是松了口气，也躺了下来，很快就发出了自在的鼾声。

Mycroft辗转反侧睡不着，听着Lestrade的鼾声更加不爽，于是转回头开始继续挑逗情人的身体。

大概是他的动静终于把Lestrade弄醒了，Lestrade睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，宛然一笑。Mycroft心里一动，凑上前亲吻他。

然后亲了一嘴狐狸毛。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Greg，你不能总是变狐狸来逃避你不想做的事情。”Mycroft面对被子的那一块隆起说话。

“快点起来，我们要迟到了。”

 

结果Mycroft还是抱着狐狸和一团衣服上了车。狐狸磨磨蹭蹭一直等路程过半才变身。Lestrade一脸沉痛地抱怨：“你知道我讨厌这种场合。”

Mycroft帮他理好歪掉的领口，习惯性地拍拍他的胸脯。“好啦，别这么紧张，不过是去见妈咪而已么，没什么好害怕的。”

Lestrade狠狠瞪他：“没什么好害怕的？？上一次她强迫我吃掉我这辈子吃过味道最奇怪的苹果派然后逼着我辨认巴赫的不同演奏者？还是上上次她试图催眠我套出你的电脑密码？还是上上上次她假扮了一个命案现场然后我把半个苏格兰场都找来了？还要我列举吗？说真的，跟她一比我觉得你跟Sherlock都太正常了。”他摸了把额头不存在的冷汗，继续道。“你能不能跟她说我发烧了头疼了病得快死了。”

Mycroft摇头：“你知道我不能忤逆妈咪的。而且妈咪喜欢你才会这样。”他拉过Lestrade的手牵着。“妈咪的性格有点怪，脾气还是很好的。她一个人住那么大宅子也寂寞，所以我们每次过去她都特别高兴，所以才做了很多准备。”

Lestrade哼了一声，没再说话了。

Mycroft想了想，觉得过意不去：“Greg，你要是实在受不了就变狐狸吧，变了狐狸她应该不会怎样。”

 

结果在被迫吃掉一大碗完全叫不出味道的奇怪豌豆汤，被迫玩了三小时完全跟不上Holmes家人速度的推理游戏，被迫参加棋局大战连输第二十八回之后，Lestrade终于忍不住跑到卫生间变身了。Mycroft找到它时，狐狸眼神呆滞，只知道往他怀里一扑，就一动不动了。Mycroft谴责地看着母亲，Holmes太太好像意识到自己确实做得过分了点，低下头喃喃地说着抱歉，又经不起好奇心，上前打量着狐狸银光闪闪的皮毛。

“它真美，不是么？”Holmes太太有点着迷地说。

Mycroft拨弄了下狐狸的毛，让她看得更清楚点。Holmes太太走上前来，伸出一只手，抬头问儿子：“我可以么？”

Mycroft犹豫了下，狐狸倒是点了点头。于是Holmes太太喜出望外地抚摸着狐狸的毛，啧啧赞叹着。

这个周末的剩下半天，Holmes太太都在围绕着狐狸打转，迫不及待地拿出许多小玩意、好吃的来跟狐狸玩，完全把它当作一只什么都不懂的宠物狗。Mycroft好几次都看到狐狸用求救的眼神看他，可他也不敢在母亲玩兴正浓的时候打扰，只好安抚地给狐狸顺顺毛。

等到他们回程的时候，Holmes太太恋恋不舍地一直送他们到大门口，等他们的车开出去了，回头还能看见她的身影。

变完身的Lestrade看着窗外，让Mycroft理好他的衣领。

“我说，给你妈妈养只狗吧。”他忽然说。“老人家真的很寂寞。“

Mycroft点点头。“我也是这样想的，但她好像之前对猫狗宠物完全没兴趣，这次不知为什么这么喜欢你。”他想了想，笑。“一定是狐狸太漂亮了。”

Lestrade有点脸红。“说什么呢。”

Mycroft没有回答，只是微笑起来，抬手把他一缕翘起的头发理平。

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

“你知道有理论说像你这样可以完全控制变身后行为的变形症患者，在变身后展现的性格会更偏本性吗？”Mycroft拿起一份报告，头也没抬，对沙发上正看报纸的Lestrade说。

Lestrade翻过一页报纸：“你想说明什么？”

Mycroft勾出一个错误，道：“就是说不管再怎么用理智控制行为，本性会在变身后有更突出的表达。大概是因为脑容量不如人类的脑容量，控制不了全部。”

Lestrade挑起眉，看他一眼：“什么意思？”

Mycroft皱皱眉，财政部的文书应该重新送去进修，又一个错误。他用笔圈了出来。“就是说其实狐狸时候的你才是更多的真正的你。”

Lestrade这下把报纸放下了。“嘿！”

Mycroft置若罔闻，继续修改文件。“你不觉得狐狸特别粘人么？”

他翻到文件最后，签下“待审”两个字，才意识到Lestrade没答腔，他抬起头，Lestrade把脸挡在报纸后，没有动静。

Mycroft想了想，放下文件，站起身走过去，抽掉情人手上的报纸，Lestrade果然恼羞成怒地跟他争夺起来。

Lestrade怒瞪着他，Mycroft装作无辜地回视。半晌Lestrade转过头去，“只有对你，混蛋！”

当然，当然，我当然知道。只是想听你亲口说出来。Mycroft想。

假如还有别人我恐怕会犯下三位数以上的严重刑事罪，并且连Sherlock都别想查出来。

“你耳朵红了。”Mycroft实事求是地指出。

他伸出一只手轻轻抚上情人的耳廓。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft新换了古龙水。

柏树、琥珀、檀香、麝香、香草的味道。Anthea给他选的。他对古龙水没什么要求，清新好闻就行了。

但是狐狸好像变得有点不太一样。

狐狸变得比平时更粘人——它平时已经很粘人了——更粘人的意思是它几乎寸步不离 。Mycroft起身去拿下文件喝杯水它都会跟着，用爪子去够Mycroft的裤脚，尾巴绕呀绕呀老是试图缠在Mycroft的腿上。

有意思。

Mycroft故意没搭理它，也不碰它，装作专心致志地看文件。

狐狸围着他的腿转来转去，尾巴竖得高高的，时不时拨拉一下Mycroft的腿。Mycroft不用看都能感觉到它不甘的眼神。

他读着文件，在心里计着时。

数到三百四十六的时候狐狸冲出了书房。没两分钟一个怒气冲冲的Lestrade冲了进来，一把把Mycroft从他的老板椅上拽了起来。

Lestrade脸色通红，扯着Mycroft的领带把他推倒在宽大的办公桌上。

“你他妈的故意的是吧？！”Lestrade眼睛都红了。

Mycroft一脸无辜：“你在说什么啊，Greg？你怎么了？”

Lestrade咬牙切齿：“你的香水！别告诉我你不知道你自己闻起来什么样！！”

Mycroft咧开嘴笑：“我还真不知道。自己闻和别人闻起来味道是不一样的。”

Lestrade愤恨地瞪着他半晌，终于脱力似的倒在他身上，鼻子靠近他的耳根蹭着。

“拜托你，狐狸对你的气味特别敏感，下次别再用这么招人的味道。”他小声说。“让我觉得自己好像变成胡乱发情的17岁。”

Mycroft忍不住大笑起来。他伸手扳过情人涨得滚烫通红的脸，亲吻他湿润的嘴唇。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Mycroft难得这么紧张。

他给狐狸做日常的清理，日常的顺毛，然后看着狐狸趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡。他在心里磨蹭了许久，才终于下定了决心，单膝跪地，从口袋里掏出早已准备好的项链，小心翼翼地挂在狐狸脖子上。

狐狸被他的举动弄醒，低头看着脖子上闪闪发亮的链子。链子上穿着一个戒指。

“那个，”Mycroft开口。“只是觉得如果戴在手上，不方便你变形。”他竭力保持镇定，但总觉得自己脸红了。

狐狸坐了起来，目光炯炯地看着他。

Mycroft不太敢看它，只是摸摸它脖子下的绒毛。“那个，只是个信物……不要想太多……“

然后在他手掌下，狐狸飞快地变成了人形。

Lestrade支起一只脚，脸上带着点玩味的笑容，挑起眉毛打量着他。Mycroft不太笑得出来，更不敢看他，确信自己的脸肯定已经红了。

Lestrade托起链子，打量着那只样式简单的戒指。

Mycroft知道他会在戒指里看到什么——一串小字刻着：留在我身边。（Stay with me.）

“My，你只有勇气对着狐狸开口么。“Lestrade终于打破了沉默。“真是拙劣的求婚。”

Mycroft抬起头来，Lestrade脸上神色不变。他伸手抓过Mycroft的手——无名指上常年佩戴的家族戒指已经悄悄换成了和Lestrade项链上的戒指一样的款式。

十指缠绕，Lestrade凑上前去吻住Mycroft。

“不过，我答应你。”

（“But, I say YES.”)

“我会留下来。永远。”

（“I will stay with you. Always.”）

 

 

－end－

 

番外六· H  
（是的我真是太直白了＝ ＝｜｜｜互攻有请注意避雷）

 

<伤痕> Myc／Les （配对注意！ ）

“砰——”一声，门被狠狠关上。

Lestrade愤怒地瞪着Mycroft，Mycroft把外套脱下来甩在地上。

他走上前，抓住Lestrade的脸，压低了声音说：“Greg，你知道我最讨厌你隐瞒着我出危险。”

Lestrade拧起了眉：“你管太多了！”

Mycroft阴沉沉地看着他，Lestrade毫不示弱地回瞪着。

“好，好，我管太多。”Mycroft有点咬牙切齿，他把Lestrade压在墙上，手伸进他的衣服。

Lestrade倒吸了口凉气。Mycroft的手正按在未完全癒合的伤口上。Mycroft注视着他的表情，故意用手指狠狠按进去。

Lestrade痛呼出声。“操！My！你干什么！”说着就要把他推开。

“操你。”Mycroft答道，说着凑上去咬住他的嘴唇。

Lestrade不由自主地张开了嘴，Mycroft的舌头滑了进来，凶暴地扫过他的牙龈，逼着他不得不伸出舌头迎合起来。

唇舌交缠如同一场争斗，只是渐渐的情欲味道占了上风。Mycroft的动作不知不觉地轻柔下来，Lestrade的手臂也不知什么时候环住了情人的腰。

一吻结束，两个人拉开距离，彼此都有些气息不匀。Mycroft拨开Lestrade额头上落下的碎发，轻声道：“到床上去，在这儿做伤势会加重的。”

Lestrade哼了一声走进卧室，开始脱掉身上的衣服。Mycroft跟了进来，帮他解开衣扣。他看到衣服下新添的伤痕，不由得还是皱起眉，想要说话。

Lestrade眼明手快地用嘴堵住他的嘴，把他推倒在床上，坐到他身上。

两人在床上一边接吻一边摸索着褪去对方的衣服，很快便赤裸以对。彼此已经熟悉的身体， 知道如何就能轻易点起热烈的火焰。

Mycroft一个翻身把情人压在身下，伸手到床头柜去够润滑剂。Lestrade在他身下难耐地磨蹭着，脚趾勾着Mycroft的小腿，左手抓住他的手臂，右手忍不住去碰两人贴合在一起的勃起。

Mycroft把他的手拿开，握住手腕压在床头。

“今天你不能碰自己。”他盯着情人说。“因为你让我生气了，所以你要靠后面射出来。”

Lestrade明显因为他的话兴奋了起来。他的脸染上了粉红，已勃起的阴莖也精神地挺了挺。他没有答话，只是顺从地将手放在Mycroft的肩上。

Mycroft观察着他的表情，满意地笑了下，随后开始用手指沾了润滑剂扩展入口。他一只手扶着Lestrade的腰，另一只手仔细地动作着，眼睛没有离开情人的脸。

Lestrade静静地体味着异物入侵体内的不适感，他微微张开了嘴，看着Mycroft额头上渐渐沁出的细密汗珠。

“可以了。”他说。伸出手把Mycroft拉近，勾住他的脖子，吻住他的嘴唇。

Mycroft迟疑了下，抬起头望住Lestrade：“你确定？我只放了一根手指，我不想你受伤。”

Lestrade捧起他的脸：“够了。来吧。”

Mycroft于是不再犹豫，他把Lestrade的腿打开，将自己涨得发疼的阴莖对准涂好了润滑剂的入口，缓缓地挤了进去。

Lestrade倒吸了口凉气，Mycroft立刻停住了。他伸手抚摸着情人的头发，耳朵，轻轻揉捻着他的乳头，等着Lestrade慢慢放松下来。直到Lestrade平复了呼吸，朝他点点头，他才继续深入下去。

直到他一直没入根部，Mycroft一直提着的那口气才慢慢松了下来。

他看着Lestrade。Lestrade的胸膛起起伏伏，脸色发红，身上细密的汗毛已经被汗水沾湿了。

他凑上前去轻轻用牙齿啮咬情人的乳头，果然让Lestrade惊呼出声。他用一只手抚慰情人有些发软的阴莖，另一只手牵住他的手，十指相扣，两只戒指轻轻碰撞，发出微弱的金属声。

然后他开始非常非常慢地动起来。Lestrade闭上眼睛，随着他的动作缓缓摇晃着。

 

他们一直没有说话。

 

Lestrade伸手搂住Mycroft的脖子，把 情人的头拉下来，拉到自己颈窝，Mycroft于是顺势抱住他的肩膀，呼出的热气喷在他发红的耳朵上。

两个人的喘息和动作渐渐汇成了一脉，韵律渐渐激烈，床被挤压得嘎吱作响。

Lestrade开始控制不住自己的声音。他用手腕压着嘴，眼角有泪光闪现。

Mycroft拿开他的手，亲吻他的睫毛，让他睁开眼睛。Lestrade看着他，眼睛湿润，嘴唇嫣红。

破碎的呻吟和喘息渐渐地漫溢了整个房间。

然后Mycroft突然抬起情人的腿，加快了动作。Lestrade惊叫了一声，小腿勾住Mycroft的腰，脚趾蜷曲，手指掐进情人的手臂，很快一泄如注。

Mycroft最后冲刺了几下，也射了出来。

他倒在Lestrade身上，一动也不想动。

过了半晌，Lestrade推推他，把他推开。Mycroft转过身去，把手放在情人身上，摸到他肚子上的滑腻精液，轻笑了一声。又摸索了下，摸到今天刚添的伤口。

Mycroft忽然严肃起来，他半撑起肘望着情人。“我说真的，下次出这种任务，请一定让我知道。既然你不让我安排人保护你，至少不要让我太担心。”他说着又轻轻抚摸着那伤口。“还疼么？”

本来已经快要睡着的Lestrade被他吵得睁开了眼睛。他看着Mycroft，微笑起来，抬起手抚摸他的脸庞。

“亲亲它就不疼了。”

Mycroft莫名地就红了脸。他低下头，用舌头舔过那道泛红的伤痕。

 

 

<报告> Les／Myc （配对注意！逆CP姑娘注意避让！）

 

Lestrade隔着办公桌拽住Mycroft的领带。

Mycroft有点迷惑地抬头看他。

Lestrade对他这种装无辜的表情熟得不能再熟。“My，你该不会是故意的吧？”

Mycroft想了下，立刻笑起来。“还真的有用啊？”

Lestrade想要磨牙：“告诉过你不要再用这个香水！”（详见番外五狐狸情人）

Mycroft笑得更欢了：“你今天又没变狐狸，我以为没用呢。”他意有所指地瞄了眼Lestrade的下身。

Lestrade瞪了他两秒，然后做了三件事。

一、松开手上的领带。

二、走到桌子另一边。

三、解开Mycroft的皮带。

Mycroft的笑就卡在喉咙里出不来了。

“喂，你知道我马上有下属要来吧。”

Lestrade扫了眼他宽敞的办公室，厚重的实木办公桌，转回头脸上一个恶质的笑。“那就是展现你演技的时候了。”

然后他跪下来，躲进办公桌底下，解开Mycroft的裤子拉链。

Mycroft还没来得及反对Anthea已经推门进来，身后跟着捧着一沓报告的特工A。

Mycroft咳嗽了一声。Lestrade正在用舌头贴着他的内裤打转。

特工A走上前来，拿了一份报告递给Mycroft，Mycroft 小心地移了移椅子，把Lestrade完全地挡住。

“Holmes先生，您之前派我去跟踪调查的Z先生，我们一组三人，从8月19号开始进行贴身跟踪，到今天为止45天。”

“嗯……“Lestrade掏出了Mycroft半硬的阴莖，开始用舌头从根部小心地描摩着它的形状。Mycroft拿起报告，开始装模作样地扫视着开头。

“……目标对象今年48岁，两年前和第三任妻子离异，育有两个子女 ……“

Lestrade小心地用牙齿轻轻咬了咬幼嫩的皮肤，舌头卷起阴莖下的球，左右舔噬。

Mycroft生生把倒吸的冷气掐死在喉咙里。 

“嗯……继续。” 他掩饰地用手挡住了嘴。

特工A继续读着报告：“……目标对象目前在Delta Associate 做CEO，收入25万英镑每年，分红28万英镑……“

Lestrade用一只手指点捻按压着睾丸后的会阴，舌头灵活地舔去已经完全竖起的阴莖上渗出的前液。 

“啊……好的，好的。” Mycroft握紧了钢笔，牙齿不为注意地轻轻咬住遮挡住嘴的手指。

“……他在法国西海岸有一栋别墅，造价不明……“

Lestrade一手握住Mycroft的根部，上下捋了几下，另一只手掌握逗弄着他的双球。然后他倾身向前，嘴唇轻轻包住情人的顶端。

“继续。”Mycroft几乎要把钢笔掰断了，他手里的报告已经被他捏皱。他几乎用掉所有克制不要向前冲进那温暖的天堂。

“……一个月前，目标对象开始暗中接触Stern，据我们的观察，是从10月3日开始的 ……“

Lestrade慢慢地将情人的整个茎柱放进嘴里，一直深到喉咙。

“嗯……”Mycroft一只手狠狠掐进自己的大腿，克制着不要跳起来不要向前冲，他抑制不住地发出一声呻吟，随后掩饰地喝了口水。

特工A毫无所觉，继续念着报告。

Lestrade深深地吸进去，然后又几乎完全退出来，只在顶端的马眼用舌头和嘴唇轻抹慢捻。他反复重复着这一动作，不急不缓，间或用手玩弄情人的双球。

Mycroft觉得自己的大腿肯定被掐青了。他已经完全听不见特工A在说什么，只是紧紧盯着他的脸，好像这样就能拉回一点理智。

 

十分钟过去。

 

Lestrade慢慢加快了速度，好似无声的催促，Mycroft觉得自己一定已经开始出汗喘息了，因为他眼前已经开始模糊。他咬紧了捂住嘴的手指，几乎要咬出血来。

“……Holmes先生，您还好吗？”特工A关心地询问上司。“您脸很红，嗓子也有点哑，是不是发烧了。”

Mycroft忍住想要翻白眼的冲动对他微笑挥手。“没事没事……你的报告很好，请继续努力。现在你可以先下去了。“

特工A还要说什么，Mycroft已经有点挂不住脸上的表情。他阴下脸，压低了声音命令道：“出去！现在！！“

特工A吓了一跳，一秒之前还和颜悦色的老板忽然变脸，吓得他几乎是连道别都没说立刻开门跑掉了。

Mycroft几乎是在他关门的一刹那就伸手抓住Lestrade的头发，狠狠冲撞了几下，把自己深深埋进情人的喉咙里射了出来。然后他瘫倒在椅子上大声喘着气。

Lestrade推开他的椅子钻了出来。他的嘴角还有白浊，被他满不在乎地用手擦掉。

Mycroft满头满脸全是汗。Lestrade 给他穿好裤子，拉好拉链，扣好扣子和皮带，把他褶皱了的衣服抚平，然后抬起手摸他的脸，掏出手帕顺着他的脖子拭去他的汗。

Mycroft闭著眼睛有气无力：“我恨死你了。”

Lestrade笑，搭着他的肩膀，低头吻他湿润的嘴唇。“我早知道你爱死我了。”

 

-end-

 

番外七 Another Loner 另一个独行者

 

 

 

Mycroft对着面前的老人鞠躬。“谢谢您一直以来的栽培和教导。”

老人合上面前的本子，走过桌子，将钢笔递到Mycroft手上。他回头神色复杂地望了座位一眼，转身面对自己的得意弟子道：“Mycroft，这个国家，以后就交给你了。”

Mycroft没有回答，只是接过钢笔，沉下眼睛，默默地点了点头。

老人走到门口，忽然开口道：“答应我最后一件事……”他转过身， 目光炯炯地看着Mycroft。

“永不、永不，把自己的心交给除了这个国家以外的任何事物。”

Mycroft郑重地点头。“我发誓。”

老人满意地点头，转过身消失在深邃的走廊深处，Mycroft目送他衰老憔悴的身躯如同被突然被抽掉了所有力气，变得佝偻。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<玫瑰>

 

Mycroft坐上车，叹了口气，闭上眼睛，命令司机道：“去西伦敦的公寓。”

Bariel那个人，留不得了。他回想着刚才酒酣耳热的晚宴，心里一阵烦闷。一个个都是蠢材，只想着自己的利益，只顾着勾心斗角，完全不想国家利益，还试图拉我入伙，真是不长眼睛！他用手指无意识地敲击着雨伞把，注视着窗外。

没一会儿，车子忽然停了。司机转过头来，有点抱歉地说：“对不起，前面有情人节花车游行，路被堵了，可能要等一会儿。”

Mycroft皱起眉头。他讨厌处于意料之外的状况。

今天是情人节啊……大街上手挽手甜蜜的青年男女穿梭而过，空气中似乎都泛着玫瑰的粉红甜香。Mycroft心不在焉地看着。

忽然有人敲车窗，Mycroft警觉起来，一个笑得一脸傻相的小伙子正看着他。他犹豫了下，降下了一点车窗，一朵玫瑰就紧紧塞了进来。

“送你玫瑰！今天是我的幸运日！也希望你幸运！”说完他一把拉过身边脸色通红的姑娘狠狠亲了口，大笑着跑开去骚扰别的车子了。

Mycroft举着那朵玫瑰有点尴尬。他想要丢掉，但司机正在后视镜里看他，于是他只好继续举着了。玫瑰有点不太新鲜，估计被小伙子在手上握太久，花瓣蜷曲着已经有点蔫了，但是香味还是很美好，浓郁的甜蜜的芬芳，像是蜜糖一样。

Mycroft于是苦笑了一下。多久、多久没有接触过真正的玫瑰了？十三岁前母亲的花圃，十八岁时鼓起勇气送出去却被丢掉的礼物，二十三岁时插在门上的惊喜……有十年了。

他深深吸了口玫瑰的香气，自己都没有注意到自己微笑了起来。

车子缓缓地动了。到达西伦敦的公寓时，Mycroft一直都保持着好心情，直到他推开公寓的门为止。

西伦敦公寓是他数个暂住地中的一个，不规律地被他光顾。眼下似乎是两周来的第一次。

公寓被清洁工打扫得很干净，一尘不染。统一样式如同标准的宾馆房间一样整齐肃穆，就像Mycroft一向的风格——有序、精致、方便高效。他站在门厅站了一会儿，听见外面司机发动车子离开。

现在，又只剩下他一个人了。

当初为了安全设置了高级的隔音防盗装置，现在整个房间安静得只能听见他自己的心跳。Mycroft叹了口气，走到厨房找了个杯子出来把玫瑰放进去。

冰箱里堆满了别人事先准备好的食物，严格按照营养学标准配置，Mycroft盯着那整整一排蔬菜和酸奶，完全地失去了胃口。

他在沙发上坐下来，打开了电视。家庭肥皂剧。换台。浪漫喜剧。换台。刑侦剧。看了三分钟后换台。新闻。早就都知道了。换台。生活情景剧。换台。换台。换台。

从频道头调到频道尾，又从频道尾换到频道头，他只是机械地按着遥控器，任光影切换在视网膜后头留下一片闪烁的斑点。

不知道坐了多久，Mycroft好像忽然清醒过来，回头看着空旷干净的屋子。

白色的墙壁，原木色古典的门，原木色古典的家具，棕色古典的吊灯。完全符合他的审美，可是又完全不符合他本人。

设计、装修、收拾、清理、保持这间屋子的，都不是Mycroft。

这里，说到底，只是个过站而已。

Mycroft光在伦敦就有七个住处，按周来算每个可以住一天，按月来算每月可以住四天，按年来算每个可以住52天。

一间房子一年住不到两个月。每一个，都是一样的装修，一样的空空如也。除了地址他自己甚至都记不清其中的区别。

推开门走进屋子，永远都是一模一样的冰凉刺骨，光亮空旷。

Mycroft茫然地扫视着这间熟悉又陌生的屋子，最后视线落在桌子上玻璃杯里插着的玫瑰花上。这是整个房子里除了他本人之外唯一的活物——虽然被摘折，快要凋谢，可还是活的。

这片寂静里，那枝花好似承受不了愈加沉重的空气，轻轻地颤了颤， 摇摇欲坠地落下一片花瓣，跌在桌面上。

无声无息。

那一瞬间Mycroft 几乎是想念觥筹交错，虚假得让他想吐的晚宴了。

他猛地起身，拿起钱包跑了出去。

他没有叫司机，坐地铁，坐公交，左右周围都是人的气息。 汗臭的，脏污的， 劣质香水的味道，钱钞的味道，汽油的味道，活生生的味道。年轻的学生情侣们脸颊红红的，分享着一条围巾，咬着耳朵说着悄悄话，趁人不注意小心地接吻。

在动荡的地铁车厢里，Mycroft一直站着。一对对的情侣们从他身前或身后走过，对他说“借过”或只是挤过他身边。他昂贵的西装被蹭皱，蹭上化妆品，蹭上汗水，蹭上人类的味道。

地铁穿过一站又一站，从漆黑到光亮，从地下到地上。伦敦的夜晚一点也不黑，是红色的，如同玫瑰一般娇嫩的深红，雾气弥漫，生机勃勃。万家灯火在飞驰的列车两旁前进又后退，红色绿色黄色蓝色霓虹的光映照着车厢里每一个人的脸，模糊了轮廓，消失了界限，使他们看起来都是温温和和的一团团，好似没有理由没有意义的快乐。

有那么一个时刻Mycroft想要微笑，想要大哭。是的，是的，这就是我付出一切想要得到的。是的，是的，这个国家，这个平和的年轻人可以自由自在地谈情说爱，人们会对他们微笑祝福的国家，就是我付出一切想要得到的。

与此相比，什么都不重要。什么都不重要。

他在最后一站市中心下了车。成双结对的人群淹没了他，他很快就沉湎于玫瑰的香气里了。自然的清新的玫瑰，人工的甜美的玫瑰香水，全部都甜甜腻腻像最粘稠的蜂蜜。他觉得他被这萦绕不去的玫瑰香熏醉了。童年的花圃，少年的暗恋，青年的情热，以及如今的孤单向他席卷而来，包裹了他，迷住了他的眼睛。他不再探查，不再思考，不再推测。有人向他微笑，他也微笑回去，有人向他招手，他也招手回去。

 

凌晨三点半，Mycroft回到西伦敦的公寓，手里多了三四幅抽象画，两条新地毯，一个花瓶，以及一张新沙发和家具的订单。

他把原本墙上的古典绘画摘下换上新的，把那枝已经枯萎的玫瑰换上水插进新花瓶里。然后他站在客厅中间，看着新换上的地毯。

“有一天，当我有了爱人，我会把他带来这里，告诉他，这里是我家。”

他对着空荡荡的房间说。

然后他摇头苦笑。“可惜永远都不会有那一天了。”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<局外人>

 

Mycroft是那个把监视系统用到极致的人。在他之前，MI5只是对少部分重要地点重要人士进行监视，而Mycroft把触角扩展到几乎所有交通路线。

全伦敦都在他眼前。

大部分录下的都是日常状况，但有时候会有些有趣的事情发生。情侣吵架，男人愤而弃车而去，留下不会开车的女友在副驾驶座着急；有人喜欢把狗放在副驾驶座开着窗，结果一停车狗跑了出去；原车主在半路看见自己被偷的车，连追半个伦敦终于追上……生活总是比你想象的更为戏剧化。

Mycroft喜欢看监视器。他从来也分不清也不想分清偷窥和关注的区别，他只是享受着看到无数活生生的普通人在他所努力维护的帝国里认真生活的样子。

他经常在下班后一个人留在办公室里看监视器。他甚至秘密地给监视器里常出现的有趣人物起上名字。譬如说，那个每天晚上九点会出现在麦当劳门口的流浪汉叫Mr. Lennon，因为他带着Lennon式的眼镜；那个会追出咖啡店的甜美打工女孩叫Miss. Chocolate， 因为她衣服上永远都有热巧克力的污痕；那个脾气暴躁的中年会计叫Mr. Pitt ，因为他除了趾高气昂的下巴之外半点也不像那个美国影星……其中他最喜欢的，是一个叫Dali的艺术学生。

这个艺术学生每周有三天时间宿醉，两天时间正在准备宿醉，一天半时间吊马子，剩下半天读书。他每天晃晃悠悠地出现在监视镜头前，骑着快要散架的单车，衣衫不整，眼神迷蒙，撞到人，撞到车，撞到电线杆子，撞到树，撞到墙。完全彻底就是一个废物。但Mycroft喜欢看他睡得头发乱翘，酒气乱喷跟警察耍无赖的模样。

那是跟循规蹈矩、认真尽责的Mycroft截然相反的样子。无视一切社会法则，完全自我中心，无所顾忌地浪费时间，浪费生命。

Mycroft并不羡慕他。他只是喜欢这个男孩子理直气壮地违背社会法则时的理所当然 。他几乎每天都会在监视器上寻找他的身影，看他新换的女友，看他的单车越来越破，看他的画夹永远也合不紧。他看着他，推测着他，日复一日，好像已经认识他很久很久，认识他的过去和现在，就像已经认识Mr. Lennon, Miss Chocolate, Mr Pitt 很久很久。他看得到Dali的家庭不幸，父母离异，父亲去世后留下大笔遗产，女友每月一换来自不安全感，酗酒继承自幼时身边亲近的人，可能是母亲……他读懂这些人就像读懂一本书。他因为这些人的行为动作会心微笑，对他来说，他们如此熟悉。

他享受着每天猜测这些可爱可亲的人物们带给他的小小快乐，他们对他而言，就如同神交已久的朋友般每日见面，并且已经成为他生活中不可或缺的一部分。

 

然后有一天，Dali消失了。

一开始Mycroft还以为Dali又是宿醉，结果一周过去他还是没有出现，Mycroft不禁有点担心——一个月前Mr. Lennon在监视器上消失一周后被发现病死在某个垃圾筒旁。这些被观看的人物们毫无知觉地走进Mycroft的生活，然后又和他毫无瓜葛地离去。

查到Dali的身份不费什么力气，原名Andrew Mitchell的艺术系学生，据说已经半个月没在学校出现了。

Mycroft思量了一会儿，派人去探访Andrew。他有些不安，希望Mr. Lennon的事情不会重演。

结果回来的人告诉他，Andrew Mitchell因为旷课太多被停学，回老家农村了。

Mycroft愣在那里。

多么简单、轻易的理由，这个年轻人就消失在他的视野之内了。

Dali的生活从来就没有他参与，他只是一直看着，看着，看着Dali的喜怒哀乐，就像看一出戏剧。

生活本来就是一出戏剧，剧本定好，演员来演，走马灯似的的观众，演员却不认得。

 

监视器里的众生剧，只有Mycroft一个观众，看着看着，好像自己也活在他们中间。而他不是，从头到尾，只是旁观。

Mr. Lennon 不会因为Mycroft给他的半个英镑多给他一份谢意，因为他不认识Mycroft。

Miss. Chocolate不会因为Mycroft点的热巧克力多加一点笑脸，因为她不认识Mycroft。

Mr. Pitt不会因为迎面碰上的是Mycroft就少一分火气，因为他不认识Mycroft。

Andrew Mitchell不会因为撞上Mycroft的车就更收敛一点，因为他不认识Mycroft。

Andrew Mitchell有自己的名字，自己的朋友，自己的生活，颓废堕落，被学校扫地出门，也是自己的命运。他不叫Dali，不管Mycroft多了解他，多熟悉他，关注他多久，他跟Mycroft，完完全全、彻底的无关。

Mycroft遣走了因为老板一言不发而诚惶诚恐的下属。

嘿。其实我早知道会这样了。

Mycroft对自己笑笑。

他转过身去，继续看着监视器。

就算只能看看，看见人们争吵、拥抱、接吻、奔跑，行色匆匆，汇成洪流，也能在晚上，不想回那一个个冰冷的暂住处时，在寂静空荡的办公楼里，给人些许温暖。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<曾经> (配对警告！OMC/Mycroft)

 

Mycroft是在大学里遇见Daniel的。自鸣得意的推理社社长，结果见第一面就被Mycroft讽刺得体无完肤——是的，那时候Mycroft还没有学会像现在这样收敛锋芒，那时候他也会兴致勃勃地和周围人开些冷到海底的玩笑。

两个人的梁子就此结下，以至于Mycroft看见插在门孔里的玫瑰时以为是开玩笑。

但Daniel竟然是当真的。他时不时会“偶遇”Daniel，对方以一种单纯简单的方式追求他，全然不在意周围的议论纷纷。

Mycroft不得不说，他觉得很有趣，也有点心动。

追逐的日子持续了半年左右，当他们终于在一起时Mycroft其实心里有点害怕。他从来不习惯把自己交出去，也从来不习惯生活中多一个人。

但是Daniel是个很随意，很容易相处的人，乐观、开朗，朋友很多。Mycroft有时候好奇他是为什么才会看上自己——Mycroft过分聪明、能干，但心知自己并没有太大的性吸引力。

同居生活一直持续到他们毕业。一开始跌跌撞撞，后来倒是和谐得很，以至于Daniel一脸轻松地说毕业了就分手吧时，Mycroft难得地楞了很一会儿才反应过来。

好像只有他在做着天长地久的梦似的。

然后他点点头，冷静地清理了自己的东西搬出了他们一起住了大半年的公寓。

 

再见面的时候是三年后，Mycroft已经是英国政府的一名小小官员了——直属于影子幕僚，负责国防安全事务。

他开着车，然后Daniel正正地撞了上来。

就像他们俩初识时那样，无数说不清道不明的巧遇。

搭讪、躲闪、调情，他心里头或多或少知道自己拒绝不了Daniel，不仅仅因为年轻时的热情，也因为Daniel其实是真正意义上第一个走进他生活的人。

他们很快又同居了。

Mycroft不能不说他是喜欢这样的。回家的时候进门看见另一个人的鞋子，两个人挤在一起吃外卖，抱怨工作上的各种琐事，晚上睡觉翻过身就有另一个人的体温。

工作很顺利、感情生活也很好，27岁的Mycroft觉得世界就在自己的手上，战斗还没有打响就已经胜利。而有好几次影子幕僚看着他，欲言又止。

过了两三个月，Mycroft发现手上的项目有些蹊跷，总有些信息被泄露出去的感觉。他排查了所有参与项目的人，结果什么也没查出来。

事情发展越来越不顺，一是为了查出内奸，二是为了解决漏洞。Mycroft开始越来越少回家，Daniel为此发了不少脾气。

然后有一天，影子幕僚召唤了他。

他走进办公室，感觉气氛很不一样。四个特工严阵以待地站在两边，影子幕僚面沉如水。Mycroft不由得收紧了脊梁。

影子幕僚什么话也没说，只是把电脑屏幕转向他。

屏幕里是一段录像：Daniel咬着手电筒，从Mycroft的手提电脑里拷贝文件。

Mycroft有一瞬间，觉得地上裂了一条大缝，简直要把他吞进去。是的，Daniel是个顶尖的电脑工程师，什么样的密码在他眼前都形同虚设；是的，Daniel最近老是催着他回家；是的，Daniel他妈的所有反侦查技巧全是Mycroft以前跟他在推理社玩的时候手把手教他的！  
影子幕僚只是有点怜悯地看着他。

Mycroft觉得头晕目眩。他张了张口，好不容易找回自己的声音：“让我自己来吧。”

 

当天晚上他回家，Daniel冲他发了脾气，说他完全不顾家，不顾自己。

Mycroft没有回嘴，他只是麻木地听着。他之前一直没有注意到，Daniel越来越少地和他温存，他本来以为是因为自己太忙的缘故，但是现在想来，并不是这样。

到了晚上，Daniel又照常给他端来睡前红酒，Mycroft趁他不注意全部倒进衣服里假装睡着。

到了半夜两点，身边床垫微微变化，Daniel起身了。

Mycroft有那么一刻，真心希望自己不是清醒着。

他等着Daniel走进书房，听见他翻找文件，听见他打开电脑。然后他取出一直放在枕头底下的枪。

他走进书房，Daniel的全副心神都凝聚在电脑上，完全没意识到房间里多了个人。

Mycroft打开了灯。

Daniel猛地转身，面对黑洞洞的枪口。

“嘿，亲爱的！你怎么起来了？”Daniel试图轻松，但是他的身体语言已经完全暴露了他的紧张。

Mycroft没有说话，只是偏偏头示意那打开的电脑。

Daniel见无可抵赖，立刻换了副表情。“亲爱的，亲爱的我错了。我真的错了。我再也不这么做了。我真的、真的只是好奇……”

Mycroft看着他，觉得心里很奇怪的没有感觉。就好像所有的知觉全部弃他而去。

这个人，是他信任的第一个人，是他爱上的第一个人，是他放在床边安睡的第一个人。

但他现在完全不认识他了。

Daniel见他没有反应，试图夺门而逃，Mycroft开枪击中他的小腿。

Daniel大叫一声，捂住腿跌倒在地上，眼泪开始流下来。他愤怒地大声咒骂：“Mycroft！婊子养的混蛋！！你居然对我开枪！！你他妈的神经都是怎么长的？！！你这个无血无泪的冷血怪物！！”他断断续续骂了很长一段，Mycroft一直听着。

也许我真的是冷血怪物。他想。可是三年前我也曾走出我们的公寓时在街头提着行李箱失声痛哭。

他一步步走上前，用枪抵着Daniel的额头。Daniel仇恨地看着他就像看着某些最惹人厌的毒虫。他不会被这样的目光刺痛，是的，他已经不会了。

“告诉我，Daniel，你在做这些事的时候，有没有一瞬间想过我？“他问，以纯粹的就事论事的方式。

Daniel冷笑道：“Mycroft，你觉得你有多惹人爱？我看到你就想吐。你永远不知道自己错在哪，永远知道真相。你以为我为什么跟你在一起？你值得什么？你也就你那脑袋瓜子值点钱，其他一文不值！一、文、不、值！！”

“我爱你，你知道吗？”Mycroft忽然开口道，他从来不说爱，只是这时候，好像应该让Daniel知道。

Daniel的眼光陡然犀利。“你他妈的不配提爱！你这个冷血混帐！！”他眼看着求生无门，恶毒地嘶声说。“我诅咒你！Mycroft！我诅咒你的后半辈子会一直、一直生活在我的阴影之下！你这一辈子将孤独到老！！”

够了。废话已经太多。

Mycroft忽然跪下来，伸手把Daniel搂在怀里，在他诧异的一刹那对准他的心脏扣动了扳机。

鲜血喷涌而出，溅了他满脸。Daniel咳了一声，挣扎着想要说什么，也许是句咒骂，但最终还是没有说出口。Mycroft抱着他，一直到他不甘地咽下最后一口气。

Mycroft帮他合上眼睑，最后一次亲吻他沾了血的嘴唇。

“我不是冷血怪物。”他对着已经不能应答的人说。“我曾真的爱过你。”

房间忽然变得空荡，不知何时进来的影子幕僚走近他，沉默地从他僵硬的手指里拿过他的枪。

那不是Mycroft第一次亲手杀人，也不是他最后一次。

只是从此以后他总是一击毙命，从此以后他再也没有在同一个地方住过连续两晚，从此以后再也没有人在他身旁一觉天亮。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

<一生>

 

Mycroft Holmes 24岁进入MI5，25岁得到赏识，成为影子幕僚的关门弟子，27岁时亲手击毙了当时利用他偷取机密文件的情人，同年开始在各地置办临时居所，30岁正式接手影子幕僚。 

现在他33岁。正是各方面发展顺利，被人称为青年才俊，各方努力招徕的对象。

大英帝国运转良好。而和家人关系越来越糟糕，Sherlock恨他入骨，和妈咪的电话也充满了越来越多的冷淡客套。

独身一人五年，并且在目之所及的将来都会一直如此。

生活的可预测性让生命本身变得无可留恋。

 

Mycroft最近在想着他的墓志铭。

“Mycroft Holmes，他的一生都献给了国家。”

或者，

“Mycroft Holmes，大不列颠的守望者。”

又或者，

“Mycroft Holmes，孤独而清醒的一生。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

<时间>

 

距离Gregery Lestrade被变形症感染还有一年零八个月。

距离Mycroft Holmes遇见Gregery Lestrade还有一年零十一个月。

距离Sherlock Holmes遇见John Watson还有两年零四个月。

距离Sherlock Holmes被变形症患者咬伤还有两年零九个月。

距离Gregery Lestrade成为Mycroft Holmes的生活还有整四年。

 

 

Before the time reaches its end, 在时间到达尽头以前，

The loners would finally meet. 孤独者终将相遇。

 

 

-end-


End file.
